After hours
by Char88
Summary: Caroline and Kate romantic fictional story. About an after school meeting leading to more than friendship
1. Chapter 1

A one shot for those who also love this paring, just a bit of romance on a Friday evening.

Sorry about any mistakes me auto spell is deleting words, I've had to adjust this four times, so I give up xx

The hot water cascaded over her ample bosom the steam filling her nostrils, she breathed out feeling the tension begin to leave. She couldn't remember the last time shed been quite so stressed out, with school, John and the boys things weren't on her side at the moment!

She ran her fingers through her hair and let her mind travel elsewhere to calmer climbs and allowed her self to revisit the fantasy she had lately found herself embracing in when alone, something that never failed to make her lips twitch into a broad smile.

The beautifully perfect Kate McKenzie ...

She let the bubbles rub over her soft pale skin, as she remembered their conversation at break as they walked around the field, as Caroline had joked with her as Kate had laughed her hand gently brushing her arm.

She closed her eyes as her hands massaged the bubbles into her skin, she allowed her mind to think of those moist wet lips as she had watched her gently moisten them with her tongue. As she had fiddled with her necklace millimeters above her amazing cleavage, how she wiggled her bum as she had walked away towards her Lesson.

She opened her eyes feeling much calmer than before as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel as she dressed her phone sounded, she picked it up and smiled seeing it was Kate.

"Hi Kate everything ok? " "yes hi Caroline sorry to bother you I know it's technically the weekend as of two hours ago, but I've left my marking at school and it really needs to be done over the weekend.I know its terribly unprofessional to forget something like that and usually I wouldn't..., she trailed "it's A level coursework so would you mind?".

"No of course not, and don't be silly it's been a long week. when are you free to meet at school?" "Umm anytime what's good for you?" "in an hour " Caroline suggested.

"Fab! Thank you Caroline, maybe I could treat you to some dinner to say thank you before I get to my weekend of marking?" "Sounds lovely, see you soon".

Caroline hung up smiling, was it bad? She noticed the butterflies in her stomach and the happy feeling emerge at the though of seeing Kate. she couldn't deny it she had a full blown crush on the foreign language teacher... But who could blame her.

She smiled as continued to get dressed arriving at the school, she saw Kate's car and got out and started to walk across to where Kate was waiting.

"Oh hi Caroline, Thanks again" "no problem, so where are you taking me for Dinner?" Caroline smiled. Was she flirting, Caroline questioned herself as she saw the smirk appear on Kate's face which confirmed she indeed had been.

Kate smirked at the response, is she flirting with me she couldn't be sure ..no of course not she reasoned with herself. Caroline unlocked the door and gestured to Kate to go first, her face almost hurt from how wide she smiled she couldn't help it she just enjoyed being in her presence.

Caroline over took Kate in the hallway "I'll just nip into my office, meet you back here ok?" Kate nodded as Caroline strolled away in front , she watched as her hips swung in her heels and couldn't help eyeing up those amazing legs. Having a crush on your boss had some perks when she looks like that she chuckled to herself.

As Caroline reached her office she swung her head round to nod to Kate and watched as their eyes finally met .. Was she just checking me out, no why would Kate be...no wishful thinking their Caroline she argued with herself.

Shit did she just see me checking her out, Kate blushed ...must remember not to mentally undress my boss whilst in her presence, Kate reprimanded herself.

Twenty minutes later as they made their way into the pub they sat down and ordered some drinks."I'm starving" Caroline said as she pointed to the pizza on the menu taking a large slurp of her wine, she actually felt nervous.

"Me too want to share and get some sides?" "Yep" Caroline nodded "great, Kate ordered and turned to face Caroline.

"So tough week?" "How you guess!" "Well you just seemed else where" Caroline looked up "am I that transparent?" She questioned "only to me!".

They smiled across to one another the tension almost unbearable, the side orders arrived and as Kate went to grab one her hand met Caroline's.

"Sorry" Caroline offered ignoring the tingling in her hand from the slightest touch, "don't be".

Is she flirting, she is! Caroline monologued to herself it had been so long since she dated what did she know about flirting.

Kate watched her deep in concentration watching her eyes cloud over and throwing caution to the wind, she let her knee brush against the beautiful woman sitting opposite her. She heard the gasp escape her lips, as they watched each other unable move. Caroline let her leg brush against Kate's in return and watched her eyes flicker in delight.

Smiles mirrored as they ate allowing little subtle touches and noises to confirm further how both women felt, Caroline took the plunge "Kate i..I" "I know" Kate whispered "I feel it too, for a longtime I have watched you, your beautiful Caroline".

Caroline blushed "I never thought, you'd feel the same" she laughed " I wish I'd known I wouldn't have waited so long to make you take me to dinner."

"Really" Kate beamed seeing Caroline raise an eye brow in suggestion "fancy coming back to mine, for a coffee" Kate suggested a little nervously. "I wouldn't say no" Caroline's eyes locked onto Kate's they barely spoke as Kate paid the bill and they headed over to Kate's.

The light was beginning to fade, these bloody winter nights Caroline shivered as she approached the front door and Kate opened it."you cold? Ill put the heating on she leant forward in the hallway to adjust the thermostat. Their bodies suddenly much closer their eyes met and smiles mirrored, as Caroline leant forward and let their lips gently brush together.

It was was gentle, slow and set her body alight it felt like pins and needles spreading from her lips right down to her toes. Caroline licked her lips as Kate moved closer to reconnect looking to Caroline for reassurance, Caroline nodded as their lips met kiss becoming more passionate Kate allowed her hands to find Caroline's neck pulling her closer. Caroline snaked her arms around Kate's torso caressing her shirt, feeling the knots in her stomach grow.

Kate took this opportunity to push Caroline towards to living room guiding her backwards, finally letting Caroline's legs hit the sofas edge until they toppled onto it.

Caroline lay with Kate on top of her both raged breathes and flushed cheeks, burst into laughter as they had collapsed onto each other.

"Coffee eh?" Caroline beamed "yes coffee" they giggled as Kate lowered her body more deeply onto of Caroline as their lips entangled again, their tongues joining mixing together exploring one another. Caroline's hands roamed over Kate's back, allowing her fingertips to slip under the bottom of her shirt and find her bare skin. She felt Kate shiver at her cool touch to her skin it felt exquisite, Kate's touch suddenly becoming more insistent.

Kate pulled away and sat up slightly watching for Caroline's approval as she moved her fingers to the buttons upon her shirt and began to undo them. she waited for any protest but received nothing but a smile. Kate's hands found the skin of her pert 's breasts. Caroline's eyes closed and her head tilted back as she gasped as Kate's hot moist lips found her skin.

Kate watched in awe she had never seen a sexier sight than her boss semi naked and sprawled out underneath her. she let her cool finger tips trace over her skin taking in her body finding her neck with her lips. Carolines hand awoke and slipped over Kate's perfect bottom, squeezing playfully before moving around to the front to undo her trousers. she smiled into Caroline's neck as her hands skimmed over the top of her underwear, finding Caroline's mouth once more and covering it in searing kisses. she let her tongue battle for dominance as her hands tweaked at Caroline's breasts.

There movements, touches,kisses becoming more urgent as their bodies pressed deeper against each other desperate for more contact.

Caroline's breathe raged her body reacted to every minuscule touch her body so turned on,her toes curled her back arched as Kate's hands found the hem of her skirt edging it up her thighs.

She held her breathe as Kate gently let her fingers trace circles around the back of her knee, gently edging higher to her opened her legs a little wider to give Kate more access to her. She felt her stomach erupt with that desire that her body was so sensitive to every touch it was almost unbearable, as finally Kate met the top of her lacy knickers letting her hand brush over the top.

She felt Caroline buck her hips demanding more, a soft moan escaped her pursed lips, her mind foggy from the intoxicating haze of lust.

She gasped as Kate's hand moved closer still "Kate" she breathed huskily almost under her breathe as Kate finally let her fingers break the barrier and slipped them inside.

She felt Caroline shudder at her gentle movements and became more purposeful as Caroline clung to Kate's shaking form above her.

Caroline climaxed hard panting slightly as she opened her eyes to look at those sparkling eyes watching her as the world became more focused once again.

"Take me to bed" Caroline asked sleepily still recovering from Kate's assault on her sex hazed body "your the boss", Kate winked they stumbled up the stairs falling into Kate's bed, bodies wrapped in each other.

"I love weekends" Kate giggled as she took Caroline's lips once more.. She'd be doing no marking at all this weekend if she could help it. But if she had to so far she would have to mark it A*.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for comments, I hope I'm not about to ruin this but I wasn't going to write anymore for this decided to update and the story took a bit of a darker not sure whether to follow it on or me know what u think...

Sorry about spelling ect my Doc Manager is being a nightmare to upload changing ..Anyways...

xxxxxx

Caroline rolled over to see a sleeping naked Kate, it was dark outside she sat up looking at the time. She smiled realizing how long they must have laid together at peace after the sex hazed hours had finally led them to slumber.

Caroline tentively placed a kiss to Kates abdomen and slowly placed one upon her lips, before slowly un tucking the covers and began stumbling around looking for her clothes. She had just located the last item when she leant down to pick up her bra, Kate's arm dangled from the bed? Caroline watched the sleeping woman smile as she leant to picking it up, shocked as Kate's fingertips grasped her wrist. Caroline jumped "I thought you were asleep" she stammered "that's apparent as your about to do a moonlight flit" her voice slow and uncertain. "I didn't know if I should stay, you have work to do! I would have rung you". Kate sat up "Caroline don't do this to me, I'd have woken up to an empty bed" she looked down at the covers.

Caroline moved forwards "sorry I didn't mean to upset you Kate" she almost whispered. "No it's ok, it's complicated" their eyes met, Kate felt Caroline's gaze intrude her mind and soul "not if you don't want it to be sweetheart", "sweetheart?" Kate questioned.

"yes sweatheart, Im falling for you" Caroline smiled as she lowered her body towards Kate planting kisses on her hand. "that's lucky because I've already fallen for you Caroline , months ago" she smirked.

"so it's not complicated" Caroline smiled leaning her head to one side fluttering her eye lashes, "honestly I was going to leave you to your sleep I would have come back for you". "Problem solved then!" Kate spoke confidently as Caroline looked at her quizzically. "Just don't leave" Kate laughed, pulling Caroline on top of her again.

"ok" she gasped as Kate let her hands trail down over her naked torso letting her fingers gently caress her skin, she groaned as Kate's hands explored the contures of her body once more. she felt Kate's hands skim her thighs as her lips moved to Carolines red neck from an earlier love making. "Ok,ok I'll stay now Kate stop messing me about, before I sack you and just take me now!."

kate responded with her fingers trailing to meet the hot centre dipping into the wetness, flicking rubbing gently as she felt Caroline's body rock against her. She felt her breasts against her she could feel her own arousal rise as she watched Caroline wither above, her hands drove her to the very brink over and over again never sending her over the edge.

Caroline almost cried in anguish as Kate rolled her over snaking herself down Caroline's perfect body meeting her hand with her mouth and finally sending her to a climax of ecstasy.

Caroline lay panting her cheeks a flush her body shook as Kate's hands drew patters on her stomach. The butterflies still alive within as she closed her eyes saviouring the feeling.

"im not leaving...ever" Caroline chuckled "if you promise to do that daily" she smiled as Kate's lips met hers.

Xxxxxxx

After another hour of Caroline returning the favors they finally pulled themselves from the tangled sheets.

Kate reached the kitchen first moving towards the coffee machine "coffee?" "Um yes please, aslong as that's not a metaphor for another work out." "I wish Caroline but I'm exhausted I need my energy then, yes we will be having more coffee as you call it" she winked turning the coffee machine on.

xxxxxx

The weekend had passed and Caroline had barely left Kate's until Sunday afternoon a beautiful weekend of getting to know each other. Talking, marking, sharing stories and exquisite love making allowing it to end at the latest possible chance. Lawrence had rung needing picking up, She sat at her desk becoming sleepy before she knew she had fallen asleep on top of the files of paperwork.

she awoke dazed and confused she shook her head looking at the clock 9.30pm, blinking hoping it would ground her, she stood up walking towards the kitchen she switched the kettle on she saw the sensor light turn on outside, curious she walked to the back door unlocking it and peered outside.

To her horror Kate sat on the back door drenched, sobbing her heart out.

"Kate Christ, what happened?"

Kate sat shaking she was soaked she looked petrified. "Kate talk to me!" She uttered no words, Caroline slowly guided her inside locking the door behind her as they moved towards the sofa in the kitchen.

She pulled Kate close and felt her body tense then relax she hadn't a clue what was going on but this wasn't going to be good news!

"Micheal" she mouthed before burying her head into her hands her body convulsing at the word.

Caroline looked on in horror unsure what Kate was trying to explain, well she had an insight but pushed it to the back of her couldn't imagine it she wouldn't let herself.

"Michael?" Kate nodded " what did he do?" She asked gently pulling Kate closer. Kate looked up to Caroline staring into her, leaning forwards her lips meeting Caroline's her cheeks wet and warm from the tears. Caroline responded knowing it was comforting Kate to have intimacy, she slowly pulled away kissing Kate's face all over.

Xxxxxx

They sat in silence for a long time holding one another until finally Kate was able to speak...

"He came to my house, bringing marking I'd left in his pile. He said I was sexy,that I was a flirt...He watched me and you and, I must be giving it to anyone If I was sleeping with you instead of a real man" she looked at her hands which were scrambling with braclet on her wrist. "I said No, he ...he pushed me against the wall he put his hand between my.. " she gestured to her thigh Caroline trying to compose the anger inside her that was raging like a ball of explosives that just just been lit.

"Did he? You know".Kate shook her head "no I screamed I spooked him, but he wanted to he just touched me between my legs inside my was kissing my neck and told me hed show me how it was really done".she let the hot tears sear down her red blotchy face, flowing freely. "I thought he was going to..." She couldn't say the word as speech was lost.

Caroline pulled her in close "bastard, it's ok I'm here, I've got you". she held Kate for a while before she leaned over and picked up the phone "what are you?".

Kate looked frightened "No, you can't" she spoke breathless "you have to report this Kate." "No promise me Caroline, just me and you". Caroline was confused but saw the anguish and decided not to push her at this delicate time.

"you will stay here though?" Kate watched the pain and concern etched upon Caroline's face and nodded "if that ok?" She in turn nooded "shower?" "Please" Kate replied.

Kate took Caroline's hand as she lead her upstairs Lawerence appeared from his room, Caroline shook her head and smiled at him reassuring him everything was fine but now was not the time to ask questions, he nodded retreating to his room.

Caroline turned the water on and smiled at Kate "it will be ok, I promise you" she kissed her cheek resolute to teach Micheal bloody Dobson a lesson he'd remember.

Caroline assuming Kate was feeling vulnerable walked towards the door to give her some privacy " Don't leave me" she whispered almost in audibily. "Ok I'm here,it ok" she moved to sit on the bed.

"Caroline please" Kate stepped forward undoing the top few buttons of Caroline's Shirt "Kate this isn't right not now."

"yes now" their eyes met their passion for one another clear as Caroline looked into the sad dark pools staring at her. She took the rest of her clothes off and followed Kate towards the shower she held Kate around her waist pulling her close. "I'm here,I'm here".She kissed Kate's back turning her to face her, their was not lust but love and tenderness a trust that felt so strong, so un breakable.

Kate held her tight as the hot water cascaded over their bodies, she felt safe and warm protected in this cucoon with Caroline.

They stood their for a long while as Caroline helped her wash before they stepped out and in their towels lay on the bed lying together, Kate smiled. "I wish I'd met you sooner a whole lifetime ago".

She snuggled in close and let her eyes droop falling alsleep,Caroline lay their for a while before getting up putting her dressing gown on. she tip toed down stairs sitting with a large Vodka "Shit! I'm going to kill him, how dare he Jesus..poor Kate." She voiced a loud to her self sinking her head into her hands. What was she going to do to support Kate what the hell was she going to do tomorrow at work if Kate refused to make a complaint...he couldn't get away with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate had finally fallen asleep in the deep comforting embrace of Caroline, she had listened to her steady heart beat as she lay upon her chest to calm her.

Caroline was far from calm! Everything but.. Her head swam with the images her brain had repeated like a nightmare, over and over again and the memory of the Kate last night it broke her heart.

Finally Caroline gave in at 5am got up and dressed, accepting she wasn't going to sleep and lying here was making her more upset.

As she walked down the stairs she heard Lawrence in his room,she was rather surprised he was heard his door open "mum" he whispered. Caroline turned to face him " yes" she responded smiling at him, "is Kate ok?".

Her heart expanded hearing the concern in his voice and the worry etched in his face, she felt proud at his caring side.

"yes she will be, nothing for you to worry act normal sweetheart I'm going to fix it". Lawrence smiled aware of his mothers ability to take everything in her stride and make it turned sleepily to return to bed for a few more hours sleep.

Caroline reached the coffee maker turning it on half on auto pilot, how was she going to deal with sat in deep thought for a long while, as she looked up at the clock, she realized she had sat with a freezing cold coffee for nearly an had come up with a semi sort of plan, she knew she couldn't just show her hand Michael was too clever for needed to bide her time, do this right...for Kate.

Kate... Her mind travelled up to the most amazingly beautiful woman lying in her bed above her,she couldn't resist the smile that graced her face.

She poured two more coffee's she accented the stairs as she entered the bedroom Kate rolled over, their eyes interlocked.

"morning" Caroline smiled handing her the steaming coffee "morning beautiful, I just wanted to thank you for.." Caroline leant forward to kiss her sweet delicate lips "you don't need to finish that sentence McKenzie".

Kate smiled into Caroline's Lips. "I'm here for you Kate and I will do anything to make you been thinking I really don't think you should come to.."

"Don't even finish that sentence Elliot" Caroline laughed "still got your sense of humor then" Caroline winked at her "indeed, Kate smiled relaxing into the bed "now come and give me a cuddle". Kate opened the duvet and snuggled over welcoming Caroline's embrace.

"are you sure you won't complain Kate,I really think..." Caroline was cut off by Kate's lips taking hers, their bodies sinking closer.

"No I can't prove it, he will deny it I just want to forget it" Kate closed her eyes

"Sorry Kate I don't mean to pressure you" Caroline spoken gently sympathetically "it's ok, if I have you I'll be fine".

Caroline nodded as she moved closer to Kate letting her snuggle in, feeling her warmth she knew that she couldn't leave this.. she was going to get him at his own game.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok another update, glad people are apologies for any spelling mistakes ect, anyone know of a free app to spell check ect on an iPad? Let me .

Caroline took Kate's hand as they walked from the Car to her office, she was aware that someone might see but in light of the last 48 hours she wasn't bothered.

Her feelings for Kate were so strong it surprised her, the need to protect this beautiful woman by her side.  
>Kate gripped it tightly "it will be ok" she smiled at Caroline "it's it me who is meant to be saying that to you", she smiled back both enjoying the comfort from the contact they shared.<p>

As they reached Caroline's office and Kate followed her in, the bell sounded around the school for form sighed "I wish I didn't have to leave you". Kate laughed "god your obviously very smittened with me already", Caroline giggled "yes but that's not the only reason".  
>Kate let her hands clasp Caroline pulling her into an embrace "I know your right here and it helps, I'll be fine I promise".<p>

.Kate inclined her head letting it rest against Caroline's forehead, and let her lips gently brush against Carolines. "umm" Caroline moaned into Kate's lips she was amazed how connect she already felt to her, kindrid spirits.  
>"Registration calls" Kate giggled pulling away and smiling at Caroline's pouting lips "suppose" Caroline said sulkily."see you later then?" Kate spoke gently "ill be here all day" Caroline smirked.<p>

After Kate had left Caroline sunk into her chair thinking through her plan it was risky!Kate wouldn't approve but seeing through people and using it to her advantage, had always been something Caroline was good at she was going to trap him ...at his own game see how he liked it.

Caroline called through to Beverly "Can you ask Micheal to visit my office please". She sat back and waited ,as the knock came she smoothed down her shirt and composed herself "come in" she shouted.  
>As he entered the office, his smarmy demure annoyed her the moment he stepped into her Space,that cheesy smile as he watched her closely "Morning Caroline , you wanted to see me."<br>"yes Good morning Micheal, take a seat" she gestured to the chair opposite her, which he took a little apprehensively.  
>"I wanted to speak to you as you know their is a trip coming up to France and obviously the foreign lauguage department staff are I need to arrange extra staff to attend and as your a senior member of staff, I wondered if you would consider going."<p>

she observed his body relax at her words obviously not what he had expected to hear, had he thought Kate would have already confided in Caroline and she was calling him to discuss what he had done! she wasn't sure but she sat confident he would except what she was proposing.

"Of course Caroline,I'd be happy to which other staff are going? It this weekend isn't it, I'm suprised you have not asked before now!"  
>"Kate, Chris and Rachel and yes I was going to attend myself but now I don't think I'm going to make it" she gestured to the pile of paper work upon her desk. He seemed satisfied with her answer and that she was sincere and smiled.<br>"ok email me the details and I will go to the Languages department this afternoon and get the info, I'm sure Miss McKenzie would be happy to go through the details with me."

Caroline clenched her fist, he was a twisted little man god she wish she could just punch him in the face, but that wouldn't do her or Kate any good.  
>She watched his face focus as the oportunity this would bring him, developed in his mind. Caroline felt her blood boil at the thought of this man anywhere near her Kate, the sick bastard of course he was going to say yes, he had warned Kate he would have her and he knew Caroline not attending would put him in the perfect position to continue his harassment.<br>"ok well you best get to class, thank you for your co-operation."  
>Caroline couldn't believe how easy that had been, he was obviously confident that he had scared Kate enough to guarantee her silence,and that Caroline had no Idea the position she was putting Kate in, or that he knew her little secret.<br>How wrong he was...Kate had trusted Caroline, she had his number she knew the sick Bastard for what he was and he had just played straight into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

An update finally sorry for delay, please let me know what u think ..thank you.

Reality dawned slightly that this plan of hers was going to be more of a wing it, and hope for the best sort of plan. She hadn't thought it through completely before inviting Michael Dobson to the trip, she was now feeling a little anxious about the complexity of the result of her plan depending on his behavior. But it was a plan all the same and Caroline Elliot wasn't used to not getting her own way! This would work and Michael bloody Dobson would be out of her and Kate lives and he would feel for what he had done to Kate.

She smiled as she shuffled the papers on her desk the last formality before the trip tomorrow, as the weekend finally started. She looked through the numbers making sure she could justify her surprise attendance this weekend. She printed out the email she had forged from the LEA only for Micheal's benefit. Just so he didn't act like a deer in headlight at the last minute plan and bolt, as the weasel most probably would have first chance now the logistics had changed. She couldn't help the smirk tingle across her lips at the thought of his ideal opportunity turning into chaos, with the arrival of Kates secret lover for protection and she being his boss.. What a disaster for him...she laughed a little out loud.

Kate appeared at the door "what's so funny?" Caroline strode over to Kate shutting the door. "Hello darling, I've missed you this afternoon" she didn't wait for a response. Caroline's lips took Kate's against her own, groaning at the contact the feel of her so close. She felt Kate push into her harder desperate to increase the contact, the intimacy which only surred Caroline on.

Caroline pushed Kate flush against the door of her office, her tongue meeting Kate's open mouth, feeling her gasp as she let it meet her own with such need, such purpose.

kate pushed her leg between Caroline's feeling Carolines centre come into contact with her leg covered by only Kate's silk trousers, she felt the heat from Caroline's core. Kate took note as the pace changed Caroline's movements becoming more frenzied More demanding.

Caroline let her hand find it's way over the initial barrier skimming under Kate's untucked shirt, she felt her hands find their way over her taught stomach muscles higher up her torso. Kate felt the goosebumps erupt under her gentle touch, she felt herself becoming transfixed by Caroline's soft trail up her bare stomach. Caroline reached her breast she smoothed her palm over the lace covered asset, finding her nipple and pinching it slightly as she cupped Kates breast. "Caroline" the plea dripped from her lips as Caroline's mouth found Kate's once more.

Kate pulled away finally her lips red from the smeared lips stick, she smoothed down her hair and shirt putting her hands in front to protect herself from Carolines wondering hand. "Hi" Kate panted "nice to see you too" she smiled.

Caroline smiled "ok, best left for home". As she saw Kates composure regained she took a step back distancing herself from Kate " that's a promise" Kate winked. Caroline walked a little nearer to her desk " So how was your day?" She had not forgotten what Kate had said last nite as she fell asleep in Caroline's arms, Caroline allowed her eyes to shut briefly as she remembered her words.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wow" Caroline mouthed gasping for air as Kate moved up to join her, they lay gently wrapped together in bed after finally making love for the third time.

"God you will be the death of me..". Kate had joked as she snuggled closer "I know this is new and well, I don't want to scare you...I know it's only been a few weeks but you make me feel so safe, so loved, I'm happy WITH YOU". You know I feel complete so content with life" she gazed to meet Caroline's loving gaze.

You have been so supportive and since... I haven't been able to sleep when I'm not here with you, you make me feel protected. I feel I can let go and not worry with you, Im in love with you hopelessly in love. Kates eyes you don't need to say anything I just want you to know how I feel ok!". Caroline had pulled her in closer and they had made love again, before finally succumbing to the depths of sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Blinking as she came back to the present Caroline let her eyes trace the dark orbs staring back at her searching her thoughts "yes good you know apart from .." She tried to sound enthusiastic but let her eyes sink to the floor "it's ok, shall we go home". Kate nodded watching Caroline swiftly get organized to leave.

Caroline had heard the words, she made Kate feel safe and she would protect Kate, it was almost an innate feeling to care and cherish so strong it was fundermental.

"Did I tell you about the weekend?" Caroline winked, Kate turned towards her suddenly more interested, " what you mean the weekend we get to spend apart...". Kate's face puffed out and looked sulky at the realization again of two days alone, leaving Caroline behind.

"yes that one, I hadn't told you Micheal is going to go as well" Kate looked up, her eyes threatened to betray her as the tears that were caged from falling glassed over her dark orbs. "What.. I don't understand" she searched Caroline's face confused to find no joke. "I can't I can't" the tears began to fall.

"Caroline how could you, you know how I umm..." She broke down not able to continue. "I thought you understood what.." she sobbed slumping into the sofa In Caroline's office.

Caroline moved closer pulling her into her arms and letting her soft lips kiss away, the salty tears that smoothed down her cheeks.

"Kate I'm sorry I wasn't totally thinking.. But I have a plan! That's why I asked Micheal to come long".

Kate pushed herself back from Caroline "how could you, do you not care about me to send me away with him. What if something happens what if..." The tears now drowning her face.

"Kate listen... I know u didn't want him there but, I can't let him get away with what he did." Carolines voice becoming softer her emotions building as she was watching the distress she had caused, she had gone about this in all the wrong way she could see that now but...

"And what are you going to do whilst I'm with him, Suspect your be home in bed with a book" Kate snapped sarcastically.

"Kate ...OK thinking about it maybe I should have spoke to you first"

"you think!" Kate spat venomously at Caroline her eyes piercing her soul.

"I thought if we could trap him at his own game, he'd be out of the school and out of your life forever."

kate calmed "what?" The details don't matter sweetheart, but I will sort this and by the end Micheal Dobson will never be in our hair ever again, and certainly never at school."

Caroline walked over to grab Kate's hands pulling her close to her, her eyes searching for Kate's. "I'd never leave you in danger Kate, of course I'm coming with you! How could you imagine I would". Kate's eyes finally found Caroline's " I'm sorry I just, I didn't know what to think..". "It's ok, it's my fault but you don't need to worry about anything I'm going to sort it" she smiled, her heart pounding in her chest "Im in love with you Kate! I will protect you with everything I have. He will never hurt you again" she moved closed sounding resolute as her lips crashed onto Kate's.

Kate hearing the words, she tentively lifted her head " you love me?". Caroline smiled a broad smile "more than I ever knew possibly, so much it hurts sometimes". "Good" Kate chuckled "we agree then" they smiled their lips softly gently conveying how strongly they felt.

Kates body automatically moving closer to Caroline's a natural desire to be close to one another. kate looked up "But how can you be with me all the time on the trip? We can't share a room at night". "yes we can" Caroline looked up indignantly "I won't have it any other way. I haven't told the other staff im coming yet, so I will have to bunk in with someone unfortunately as there are no free rooms. That someone just happens to be with you, if of course you don't oppose as it will mean sharing a bed". "What will the other staff say?" Kate looked cautious and unsure.

Caroline took a long breathe and paused "Kate stop worrying 1; I wont have a choice it's so late notice. 2: Its either share a room or cancel the trip and explain to children and parents why..according to the fake email I've written change in ratios of staff; which I won't do! She smirked at Kates disapproving look.

3: I can't make love to you and hold you in seperate rooms, and 4: I don't give a fuck what anybody thinks". She pulled Kate in closer "I love you, ok?" "ok" Kate let her hands meet the skin under her shirt, letting her body press against Kate pulling her closer Once again, as they became once more safe in their bubble of togetherness where nothing else could filter in.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a little rushed so hope it's ok. Thank you for all kind reviews :)

As Caroline awoke rubbing here eyes, she felt Kate stir next to her "is it that time already?" Kate groaned. "Sh it's ok you can sleep a little longer" Kate smiled and snuggled deeper under the covers.

Caroline wrapped her dressing gown around her, 5.50am she shifted as she looked at the clock in the kitchen, she had always been a morning person but the up coming trip had meant she had spent half the night restless.

She hadn't really thought this through and well in all honesty it was driven by her desire to see him get what was coming to him, not how she usually dealt with issues and rose above these things. When it came to Kate she was so protective she went into mother mode. The idea of watching him swan around school and harass Kate was not an option, and well technically she couldn't do a thing. It was one member of staffs words against another, so action must be taken even if she wasn't proud of her impending behavior.

She stuck her head out the door to so see her mums lights on and slolwy she slipped through the back door and tapped gently on the bungalow door, letting herself in.

"Morning love" Celia imediately coming over to the door "I didn't expect to see you up already", " couldn't sleep and well we've got the trip today so I'm on work mode". "Oh yes what time do you need to be in school?" "oh about 8".

"I just wanted to check you were still ok to look after the boys while im away, I mean I know they will be fine but I feel happier knowing your around". "Of course love, no problems! So you looking forward to the trip?" Celia smiled in encouragement. "Not overly not a fan of giving up my weekend but can't be seen to shirk responsibilities I expect the other staff to part take in". Celia nodded ever dedicated her daughter she thought. Caroline smiled watching the warm smile be returned by her mothers caring face. " well I best get back and sorted" Celia leant forward and kissed Caroline's cheek " well don't worry I'm sure you will have a nice time, and no need to worry about us this end. "Thanks mum" Caroline smiled as she slipped back out the door.

As she switched the coffee machine on, she stood impatiently willing it to be ready quicker, as she felt a pair of strong arms link around her waist.

"I thought you were going to sleep a Bit longer" Caroline almost whispered knowing it was Kate without having to look up. "It was lonely without you, I'd have stayed in bed if you hadn't left me" she smiled into the crook of Caroline's neck.

"what time is it?" Caroline asked glumly, Kate flicked her eyes to the clock " nearly 6.20", " we should get ourselves sorted". Caroline felt Kate's repsonse "ummm" Kate purred as Caroline poured the coffee " about that" Kate whispered nibbling at Caroline's ear lobe.

"Kate, we haven't got..." Her words cut short as Kate let her lips fully meet Carolines neck pulling at the dressing gown to expose more skin exposing just her silk Nightie.

"ummm" Caroline hummed as Kate's hands ran over her hips and down her thighs reaching the hem of her nightie. " Kate you know I'd love to but.."

"But?." Kate questioned seductively as her hands slowly let the nightie rise with them as she moved them higher up her hips once more.

Caroline held her breathe as Kate let her hand skim across her centre, she bucked her hips involuntarily "Kate" she whimpered the sex dripping from her voice.

Caroline twisted her head to let her lips gently meet Kate's as they passionately linked together, she felt Caroline's body tense against her touch as Kate's hands skimmed over the soft skin between her legs.

"Relax" Kate whispered "we've got time" she smiled the most delectable smile as her eyes met Caroline's and her hand finally made harsh contact with Caroline's centre.

She felt the moisture that already gathered in the few moments their bodies had been connected it made her feel so loved, that a few words, touches turned the formidable Caroline Elliot into a quivering mess.

Caroline tried to fight the urge to rip her clothes off herself to aid in Kate devouring her faster! she felt Kate's mouth leave her neck and kiss her bare shoulder where her dressing gown had slipped. She turned to face Kate and watched the sparkle in Kate's eyes as she lowered herself. God she was sexy she watched Kate attempt to lower herself to Caroline's thighs sexily and failed misserably. Caroline couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Something funny?" Kate asked very seriously "nope" Caroline tried to control herself.

Suddenly taken aback she gripped tightly onto the work surface as Kate's mouth found her!wiping the smile of her face. Kate's expert tongue tickled over her centre lapping at her wet folds delighting in her taste.

It took all Caroline's will power not to climax at the sheer sight at Kate's head between her legs, she felt her licking, nipping as her fingers found where Kate's mouth was and thrust deep inside her hot core.

Caroline threw her head forward screaming in pleasure as Kate continued, Kate felt Caroline's hands wrap tightly in her hair, almost painfully as she felt Caroline's body tense and convulse under her touch.

Kate knew Caroline was close as she felt her legs tremble against her cheek, she sped up her hand movements slipping her fingers in harder and more aggressively, Kate's tongue becoming more assertive in its mission. Kate smiled as Caroline's lips expressed her feelings as Caroline called her name loudly as she came hard!. Kate lapped up everything Caroline had to offer, she was gentle knowing how sensitive Caroline was after she came. Leisurely she finished and Caroline helped her stand taking her lips in her own she could taste herself, didn't think shed even seen anything so erotic anyone so beautiful so special.

Caroline's hands began to move over Kate's body "Caroline we seriously do need to get ready now it's 7" Kate smiled as she gestured to the clock. "shit Kate were going to be late... She kissed Kate and moved hastily towards the door "totally worth it though" Caroline winked watching Kate smile In recognition.

"Dont worry I know I owe you, when we end up sharing a room tonight maybe I'll return the favor" Caroline's face glowed she was so happy so in love so in lust. she never knew what it was like to want to be with someone all the time to constantly be wanting to make love to them, fuck them senseless and just be with them. "Is that a promise not a maybe? " Kate playfully slapped Caroline's bottom as she followed her up the stairs. "I promise" Caroline kissed Kate gently tenderly, telling her all the things left unsaid. She was on top of the world.. But this trip had another motive and she must not forget it, Michael Dobson would be on the last school trip at her school.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm getting into this story line now, so another update for you...

As they pulled up at the school she saw the coach she had ordered for the trip, they were going to take the ferry. Caroline pulled up in her designated spot turning seriously to face Kate.. "Kate i love you I want you to know that, but i will have to be professional and try to remember not to touch your beautiful body and kiss your amazingly sexy lips whilst in the presence of the staff and students. It doesn't mean I've changed my feelings or anything I just want you to be clear on that". Kate looked at her loving gaze "I know Caroline, it's ok, but I have one favor can I have one more kiss".

A smile spread across Caroline lips " god Kate if I had my way I'd be lying naked in bed with you the whole weekend". Caroline leant in, Kate expecting a gentle kiss Caroline took a quick look around before taking Kate's face in her hands and pulling her closer. She wetted her lips with her tonge, watching Kate mimic her actions as their lips linked. The sparks few as Caroline felt her body react her heart swell at her closeness.

Kate moaned in pleasure as she made to pull away knowing she didn't want to push her luck, Caroline resisted pulling her closer. "I'm not finished" she smirked letting her tongue devel into the furthest reaches of Kates mouth enjoying every second. Caroline let her hands meet the bottom of Kate's top, snaking them inside to reach up over her toned torso and reach her pert breast. She felt Kate moan in response as she groaned herself at the urges shooting through her body, she squeezed gently kissing her with more enthusiasm.

Finally as the kiss naturally ended as they gasped for breathe, they withdrew slightly their eyes meeting watching their reddened lips. "God Caroline you do that and then expect me to leave you alone all day". "I didn't say all day Kate, I'm hoping to sit with you on the coach and I'm the head remember I'm sure I will be able to meet your needs before we get to the hotel, I'll just have to delegate to free myself up a bit" She said seductively.

Kate laughed "ooo I love it wen your bossy, sexy Doctor Elliot in charge!" winking at Caroline.

Kate looked at Caroline adoringly she sometimes wondered how she had coped without this magnificent women in her life, she had never had these feelings before and she was contented with life.

"One thing though Caroline , do you not think you should let me in on your plan.." She looked apprehensive. Caroline smiled briefly "all in good time sweetheart, I'm just going to take some control back and teach him a few lessons. Nothing illegal but yes when time is right I'll tell you, don't worry".

Kate nodded trustingly "ok darling, let go face this weekend" Kate sighed, "just stay away from Micheal and I'll be right by your side the whole time. God he's going to be pissed when he realizes I'm not here to wave you all off, and I'm about to take over this entire trip" she could help laugh a little. "Your devious Elliot" she smirked " only when I need to be to protect those I love" She said genuinely. Kate felt herself swell with love for this woman as she tore her gaze away and pulling her weekend bag off the back seat got out of the car.

"I'll meet you at the school hall" she called "ok darling I'll be right behind you" they shared a glaze before they left the car slightly separate to avoid additional questions.

As they arrived in the school hall the teachers accompanying the students on their trip all gathered together discussing the impending nightmare, and the students on the other side of the hall in their groups of friends.

Micheal Dobson approached Kate whos eyes immediately searched frantically for Caroline, Caroline seeing what was about to happen approached him from the other side of the room. "oh hi Micheal, are you looking forward to the trip?" She asked coyly " yes I'm happy to help you with the staffing". He smiled at her taking in her persona she was so confident about herself in a weird way he kind of admired her but in this particular occasion she was a serious pain in his ass.

" I'm looking forward to getting to know my staff better, she spoke calmly and politely although being in such close proximity and watching how he had eye balled Kate made her want to smack him around his smug face.

He looked confused "I thought you were unable to attend?" he questioned "oh don't ask, I got this bloody email". She tried to look like she wasn't enjoying every second of his discomfort. "Well guess you don't need my help if your attending" he asked hopefully.

She held out the email and watched as he read " afraid not" she faked a grimace as if to sympathize with him. "Oh right" she could hear the displeasure and annoyance in his voice.

" Right well best get this lot under control" she turned on her sexy heels and sauntered off to the rest of the staff. "Hello everyone, slight change of plan and change in ratios I will be joining you this weekend". The other staff seemed more than happy to have the headmistress join them, they all got on with her well enough and knew the students would be on their best behavior in her presence.

She saw a reassuring smile from Kate and turned to address the students ...

"Morning everyone, this trip will be very educational and also I hope you will enjoy yourself within reason. We will be boarding the coach in a few short minutes and we will have an hour on the coach, before we reach the ferry and we can all move around. Can everyone check they have passports, permission slips, money and all belongings with you before we set off. There are several members of staff accompanying you this weekend, those who have given up their weekends for your education Including myself. So I ask you to be respectful and on your best behavior, I will now pass you over to Mr Dobson who will take the register and I'll see you all on the coach. The students looked a little displeased to realize that any antics that may have been possible whilst away, we're no longer likely with the headmistress in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

The students boarded the coach and sat down, Kate had placed herself in the middle of the rowdiest students, and Caroline had watched her carefully place her bag on the sit next to her as she stood at the front supervising the rest of the coach load take their seats.

Micheal stepped onto the coach and smiled broadly at Kate sitting alone as he made a bee Line to join her. As he reached her seat Kate felt her heart race the sheer goul of this bloke, he repulsed her. Kate's eyes looked up desperately searching for her lover, she failed to make eye contact as Micheal lifted her bag from the seat and sat down, smiling smugly. "you don't mind" he insisted rather than asking the question. She felt his hand brush against her leg as she smiled at her confidently, "I'm looking forward to this trip".

He made himself comfy and began to talk casually to Kate as his leg continued to move against Kates, she felt the bile rise in her throat. Just being this close to the scum bag made her feel sick "have you been avoiding me Miss McKenzie? " he winked at Kate, searching her face recognizing the discomfort he was causing. "I hope we have some time to finish off what we started the other day, I know you haven't told anyone. I think that was a good decision who would believe you, and I know your dirty little secret and I can make like hell for the two of you". He watched her face grimace at his reference she didn't want any trouble, she prayed Caroline actually had a plan to get rid of this bastard for good. "You must know the harm I could cause or I'm sure you would have told her.." He flicked his head up indicating towards Caroline at the front of the coach.

Caroline ticked off the last member of staff and the last child and permission slip, looking up and searching for Kate. The panic rose inside as she saw Kate and Micheal she could tell Kate was very unhappy about his presence.

Caroline strode to the back of the coach and stopped at where they were sitting "I think I should sit back here, as they are less likely to play up if I'm about" Caroline suggested. "Prehaps one of you could sit at the front" she said pleasantly and innocently as she was watched by a coach full of people. Kate made to get up to escape Micheal and look willing for the head teacher, "oh thanks Kate but actually Micheal a more senior member of staff at each end of the coach is the best idea, do you mind? She smiled coyly. Caroline watched his face contort in annoyance. "Ok" he grumbled as he got up from his seat and Caroline swiftly sat next to Kate. she watched him sulkily sit down further up infront of them. "I'm so sorry Kate I didn't notice, I promise I'll keep him away from you. Kate smiled she felt so special to have this woman looking after her. "Thank you but should we be sitting together? You know..." She smiled as Caroline's hand discretely took her hand. "why not were colleagues and I seriously doubt the students want my company. Plus it's bad enough to not be able to kiss you but I can at least sit with you. I can pretend to be asking a favor about the room arrangements as I have to share with someone".She winked feeling Kate's hand squeeze hers Tightly. "So what was the prick saying?" She continued under muttered breathe, "he ...Threatened me.. Us".

" Did he now? She smirked " ignore him", Caroline smiled deeply at Kate as the coach finally pulled away from the school.

Caroline had underestimated Michael being so bold in front of staff and students and also how difficult it was to be with Kate but not let on they were together, when they were at school they often didn't meet but now she sat next to her so close but so far.

An hour later Caroline stood up and walked to the front of the coach taking the microphone "right everyone we are coming up to calais, so all stay seated until we have finally boarded the ferry. Once we are on our way you will be allowed to go off and do your own thing for a while but you will be expected to check in with staff regularly and be on your best behavior. I will assign you into smaller groups with a certain member of staff for you to report to until we have to reload the coach.

Caroline retook her seat and leant into Kate "count down until we are alone and I can kiss you". Kate laughed are you planning on whispering to me the whole weekend and getting me to sneak around like a teenager?". "Yep that ok?" She joked " of course but what if someone notices? She asked worried. "They won't and if they do we will deal with it", she stated matter of factually. "I thought you said you were going to be professional and distant to stop anyone asking questions..." " well I am going to be professional I'm not snogging you face off at the back of the coach am I, but I didn't realize how impossible it would be to ignore you on this trip. I've totally fallen for you" she flashed that beautiful smile and stood up once more, before Kate could reply "right everyone we can get off the coach now".


	9. Chapter 9

Ok got a bit carried away . I hope you enjoy x

"Right well I'm off for some child free time" she smiled at the other staff, Susan the biology teacher laughed "it could be along weekend". Caroline couldn't help but laugh "well see you back in 2 hours, I'll keep my mobile on". The others nodded as Caroline turned on her heels and headed off in her own direction, Michael jumped at the opportunity to move towards Kate. "I've got a few bits to do and sort out for later, so meet up in a bit" Kate flashed a smile at the others Following Caroline's direction. No one but Michael seemed to join the dots that the main language teacher and the head teacher had conveniently removed themselves from the other staff, as Kate walked away she saw his face disgruntled with her lack of cooperation.

She walked down the corridor not sure where to meet Caroline they hadn't decided on a plan just that they would try find some time together, as Kate thought about ringing her.. Caroline grabbed her hand.

She smirked at Kate's surprise as she squealed a little, she pulled Kate towards the door they had entered from earlier. "I think I left my purse in the coach" she smiled as Kate followed, they went back to the empty coach luckily Caroline had gotten the keys of the driver in case any of the students had needed anything from their bags whilst on the ferry.

As they unlocked the door and stepped inside Caroline locked the door once more pushing Kate in front of her, to towards the back of the coach drawing the curtains for the last two rows of seats.

Kate finally twigged that Caroline wasn't just planning a quick fumble, she wanted to make the most of the privacy and make Kate quiver in pleasure.

Caroline sat on the back seat pulling Kate to straddle her lap "we can't Caroline, someone might come back". Caroline shook her head "they wont and they can't get in, it will be fine I'm not discussing this". She giggled as Kate raised an eye brow at being told what to do "Kate" Caroline whined "your wasting time, that I could be devouring your amazing body". Kate looked as if she was in total contemplation of the statement before leaping onto Caroline's lap and felt Caroline's lips, "omg , Kate I felt physical pain not being able to touch you, kiss you I .." Her lips kissed Kate's neck down her shoulder "your.." She licked her neck .."amazing" she kissed her cleavage "sexy".

Caroline smiled as she undid Kate's bra leaving her top on but pulled down at the front, she let her mouth trail her soft breasts finally lapping at Kate's hard nipples.

Kate let out a cry of pleasure her body erupting, she felt her knickers wetter slightly as the thought of Caroline's fingers nearing her burning core, filled her mind.

"Caroline" she whimpered as Caroline's fingers brushed over her sensitive skin she felt Kate stomach twitch at her touch, she felt her shake as her fingers skimmed her hip bone.

She felt so happy as she watched Kate's eyes meet hers so filled with love and need as Kate lowered her own hands to Caroline's trousers rubbing roughly over the top of them trying to make friction with her centre. Kate felt Caroline's kisses become more urgent as her own need grew, she shifted under Kate trying to add to the pressure of Kate fingers. Kate slipped her fingers into the top of them feeling the soft skin she felt the moisture that lay there, she felt so turned on her body was like electricity.

Caroline pulled away lowering Kate to lay across the back seat of the coach "I owe you, remember!" She winked. Caroline let her hand cup her breast as rubbing and pinching at her so sensitive nipple. Her hand met Kate buttons on the the top of her trousers. She opened it and pulled it apart slightly, revealing the top of her black lace knickers. Caroline leant down and placed a small kiss just above it feeling Kate wriggle urging her lower.

"God you smell amazing, I want to taste you, " Kate nodded "have you had enough teasing?" Kate nodded again her head laid back her hands sprayed out holding the seat. "Please Caroline" she let her hips grind up once more as Caroline slid her trousers off, and pulled her underwear down.

She watched Kate's face as she let her mouth kiss her centre gently , her lips curving into a deep smile her eyes tight shut her chest heaving rapidly. She knew they had limited time and so let her fingers dip into her wetness, she felt so good. Caroline's tongue soon joining the mix, Caroline let her hands trail delicately all over Kate screaming body.

She knew Kate was close, she moved her fingers down further and roughly without warning thrust them hard inside her, as Kate screamed out in sheer joy. Caroline continued her assault aggressively riding in and out of Kate hearing her pant , her small mewls in appreciation. Caroline gently nipped at her bud as her fingers drove in her one final time and Kate came hard. Caroline continued her touches letting Kate gently come back down form euphoria.

"I'd say we were even now Elliot" she smirked as she slowly opened her eyes to see the woman above her, filled with love.

They linked mouths and lay together for a while, Caroline looked at her watch "we've got an hour until we need to meet up with everyone, we should get dressed". Kate sat up with no intention on leaving she pushed Caroline to lie down to where she had been.

Kate let her hands run over Caroline's trousers once more and began to rub against her centre roughly. She saw the surprise in Caroline's eyes at her indirectness the annoyance of a barrier. "I'm going to make you come without even touching you".

Carolines eyes wide at the proposal, how was that any fun... But as Kate's hands become more erratic and rougher in their movements, she knew it was very possible and wouldn't take long.

Caroline felt the heat rise Kate touch drove her the brink..until Kate suddenly stopped "what" Caroline sat up "shhh" Kate covered her mouth.

She could hear voices, they were right outside the coach "shit" Caroline whispered as she heard them pull at the door of the coach to find it locked."I'll ring Caroline" a voice annoyed loudly

Caroline scrambled for her phone, Kate searching frantically as suddenly the ringtone surrounded them. "Shit shit" Kate mouthed panicking in her search. She heard the voices stop had they heard it, did they know they were in here?".Caroline found it turning it onto silent as the women sat in silence not daring to move.

Eventually Kate started to get dressed if they had walked to the front of the coach they might have seen them, and would be no excuses if shed been half patted the seat next to her pulling Kate out of view hidden by the curtains. "They will go away, they can't get in". Caroline reassured her, Kate nodded looking rather anxious "I think they have gone Caroline", her reaction changing to surprise as she turned to Caroline and found she had let her hand enter her trousers and was rubbing roughly.

"Caroline!" She gasped "you can not leave me sexually pent up for the next 8 hours I'll go mad, I'll just you know ... then we can go". Kate looked at her in shock " whist it is a massive turn on watching you... You know to yourself. If you assure me they can't get in, and I think they have gone anyway there is no reason I can't finish off what I started, Kate smirking at Caroline's smile of relief.

Xxxxxx

As they walked back to the inside of the ferry and sat at the bar after ordering a bowl of chips, Kate looked at her watch " 5 minutes and everyone else should be here". Caroline smiled "I'll see you properly at the hotel then darling... a smile like the cat who got the cream. Hearing bustle of some of her students approaching.. Caroline's demeanor altered "So Miss Mckenzie what is first on the agenda for tomorrow?" Returning to formal head teacher Doctor Caroline Elliot.


	10. Chapter 10

What a pain wrote this few hours ago but the site crashed , the page wouldn't load. Anyway so here's another update bringing u closer to Caroline's plan.

The ferry had been un eventful in that the students had been on their best behavior, although Caroline hadn't expected anything different from her students. But her appearance would no doubt have made a difference.

xxxxxxxxx

It had taken a few minutes in organizing rooms on arrival at the hotel and to sort out who would be sharing with who, which member of staff would be supervising which rooms. As the students all had a preference on sharing and of course boys and girls couldn't mix, for as a mother Caroline knew how shed have felt. Although receiving a full argument from her students about trust and responsibly, And several moans and groans when she had finally put her foot down.

As the students filtered off to their rooms the staff gathered in reception, Caroline couldn't stop looking at Kate, she looked so beautiful. Caroline moved forward and spoke to the young girl on reception, "Hi I'm the headmistress of the school, I'm a last minute addition. I did ring but you were unable to tell me for sure if I could book a room?" , the lady moved to her computer "no sorry, we fully booked" She said looking apologetic.

Caroline nodded "Right ok, no problem I thought that might be the case". Caroline turned round to face the other staff "I will have to share, it's only two nights does anyone mind?". Nobody spoke none particularly keen to share with the headmistress in such close proximity. "I could share with Kate" Michael bullishly suggested slyly. "Thank you Michael but, I'd rather share with a female member of staff as I've made such a fuss about boys and girls not sharing together, we need to lead by example". She glanced at Kate "Umm well I don't mind" Kate said shyly. Kate tried to look uncomfortable but couldn't help the smile tweak at her lips, Kate loved how Caroline commanded a room, took control. She watched the staff watch her she knew that no one would say anything even if they want to. Caroline smiled "that's sorted then", She watched the other staff look relieved and Michael face itch desperate to say something. God he couldn't stand this pompous bitch, who did she think she was, he'd have to show her a thing or too.

"Right well we will take the biggest group as there are two off us, Caroline spoke loudly as Kate and Caroline turned the corner and headed to furthest room down the corridor.

"oh I've forgot my handbag" Kate groaned searching through everything she was carrying. "I'll go get it for you" Caroline smiled "thanks, but it's ok it will probably be in the ladies. "I'll be right back go get comfy" she winked leaving Caroline letting her hand trace over Caroline's as she headed back in the direction they had come.

As Kate was on her way out from the bathroom holding her bag, she heard the door creak "Caroline" she called out, but no reply. She walked around the corner to leave and saw A scary looking Micheal standing in the door way. "What are you doing in here? It's the ladies". She felt the panic rise in her she saw the gleam of anger in his eyes , as he watched her closely.

"you gave me no choice, you've been ignoring me and I was so desperate to spend some time with you" his lips curved maliciously. "Michael, please leave me alone, I don't want this.." Her voice raising as he moved closer boxing her into the small room. "I don't want this.. No no" Kates voice echoed around the bathroom. "Don't say that Kate" his hand moving up to skim her face, he felt Kate flinch at his touch.

The terror rising still as she saw the determination in his body as he pinned her against the wall. His course skin scratched her face as the stubble roughed against her soft skin. She pushed against him aggressively "Michael stop". "Why you can't really prefer fucking her do you? I've watched the way she touches you when you think no one is watching. It's quite turn on.. But I'm sure I can show you a better time". Kate lifted her knee and swiftly kicking him hard, she felt him recoil and pushing him aside ran ... Without stopping back to her room. She knocked on the door hard, waiting for caroline to open it "Caroline, Caroline".

As Caroline opened the door, Kate fell in a heap into her body. Caroline could feel Kate's body convulsing against her, the tears streaking down her face.

"Kate what's happened?" Caroline's face etched with concern.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope this doesn't disappoint, the beginning of Caroline's plan being unravelled...

Caroline held Kate's sobbing figure smoothing her hands through her hair " it's ok, it's ok". Caroline felt awful she had known he was devious but had no idea she would have to watch Kate every movement to keep him away, he was everywhere it seemed. Shed promised to keep Kate safe and she had failed...

Caroline held Kate tight rocking her gently as she reassured her telling her she was safe and loved, that she was right here. Her words empty she couldn't take Kate anguish away she felt powerless, not many people had managed to make the strong minded Caroline feel like this And she was not enjoying the feeling one bit.

It was time she did something about this, he needed to be sorted once and for all.

"Do you think you are up for dinner were meeting the students in 10 minutes, if your not it's ok. you will be safe if you stay in your room".

Kate sat up " I want to stay with you" , Caroline smiled kissing her temple "well I've got to supervise at dinner".

Kate nodded and smoothed her shirt "ok, I'm coming then" " you sure?" Caroline asked concerned "Yep" Kate nodded and smiled. Caroline couldn't help smile at this strong, beautiful, resilient woman, Caroline leant forwards letting her lips gently caress Kate's lips.

She felt Kate smile "what! ?" "Nothing I just can't believe how much I love you". "I love you too Kate and I have a plan to sort Michael out, if he wants to keep his reputation he will never bother you again".

Kate raised her eyebrow questionably "well let's just say a taste of his own medicine and well a few, embarrassing extras to keep as my hand to play if he refuses to leave school Caroline smirked. Kate looked intrigued "wait and see" Caroline smirked, they held each other for a while Caroline peppering kisses over Kate's face enjoying the intimacy.

xxxxxxx

As they reached the foyer and the students, Caroline lead them all to the dinning hall, she watched them take there seats and went to sit at the teachers table. As the food arrived she realized how hungry she had been, she couldn't help but smile as she watched Kate tuck in to her pasta. She felt her hand upon her leg enjoying the closeness, knowing at this distance Kate was safe under her protection.

She watched Michael across the table his eyes glued, Watching Kate's every move it made her stomach jolt, the weasel she hated him so much. She watched him until his eyes drew level with hers, a smug smile across his lips as if he knew a secret she wasn't privy to.

Caroline smiled back warmly did he really think Kate wouldn't tell her! Even before they got together they were close friends, he was dreaming! she feigned ignorance to his smarmy smug look as it played into her plan. She let her foot drop from her shoe and carefully positioned it between his legs and rubbing, she watched as he dropped his fork in shock nearly choking. She smiled at him and winked watching his dumbfounded expression cloud his face, she rubbed harder further up the inside of his leg, watching his cheek blush as he pushed her foot down.

Caroline returned her foot with more vigor, she felt him shift uneasily under her touch Pushing her unwanted advances away. Caroline smiled at his uneasy expression, before letting her foot drop away again. They carried on eating dinner and as the students filtered off the staff remained, Caroline had persisted with her looks and gentle touches upon him. She had watched as he had become more and more uncomfortable and had to say she was guilty of enjoying watching him squirm.

Soon the other staff had left to check on the students as it would be lights off in the next half an hour, with a long day ahead of them the staff had also given in to exhaustion. It had been a long day and she thought she deserved a swift drink before bed as they moved to the bar, Caroline ordered a bottle of wine and watched Kate sink two glasses her eyes bleary with sleep. "I'm tired Caroline, I'm going up to the room", Caroline nodded " I won't be long". Caroline throwing her a dazzling smile, which Kate returned under the watchful eyes of Michael.

Michael made to move to follow and Caroline poured him another drink "not off to bed so soon?" she asked flirtatiously. He had witnessed her flirtatious looks and manners all evening, he was confused to say the least he knew shed been married so it made sense shed like men and women, but she was his boss and was being highly inappropriate.

As they suddenly realized they were alone , Caroline placed a hand upon his leg "alone at last" she breathed heavily stroking his leg. "Caroline I'm not entirely comfortable with your... He motioned to her hand. she let her eyes flicker "what you don't find me attractive, you don't want to sleep with me?".

His mouth dropped ummm "I'm not a free agent, sorry and I don't think as your my boss it would be..." he trailed off "take me to bed?" she whispered huskily in his ear. He wasn't sure what to say where to look why would he fancy her, she was much older than him and not his type and she was an arrogant cow. She constantly made his life difficult made him feel inferior, and obviously rather easy if she was wanting to sleeping with several people.

"No Caroline" he said forcefully "your not my type" Caroline didn't look deterred she pressed on moving closer to him. "Caroline this is not appropriate he stood to leave "I'm going to bed" he huffed. Caroline could see his annoyance she had not taken his rather obvious hint " I know you want me she took his hand moving it to her breast, she saw his face turn to anger. " what about no do you not understand" he shouted, she smirked shame you can practice what you preach she thought.

"I'm a very determined woman Michael I want you , and I don't care what you want I usually get what I want". She saw the shock of her frankness "Caroline stop" ... Caroline smirked "well we have the whole weekend so we will see who wins this battle, and I would hate to make things difficult for you if you didn't do what I wanted Michael. She grinned as she stood up and walked away towards the stairs , trying to wipe the smile off her face Seeing the look of horror upon his face.

Micheal sat the bar what the hell had just happened, why on earth would she think she had a chance of being with him. He hadn't given her any signs of wanting to and well he couldn't think of anything more repulsive. He was stunned "how dare she threaten me" he suddenly said aloud feeling the anger build, she wouldn't dare blackmail him.

Caroline winced at her forwardness paybacks a bitch she though remembering Micheals uneasiness, maybe it would make him think twice about doing the same to Kate. But she wasn't finished with him yet, let the games begin. She couldn't help let a small chuckle escape her lips as she knocked on the three doors closest to her and Kate's room.

"Lights off, we all have to be up by 8.30", a few of the students moaning slightly. Once satisfied there were going to be no midnight raves she knocked lightly on her door and waited. Kate opened the it gently, Caroline smiled as she saw Kate in her nightdress "hello lovely" she whispered shutting the door.

"So?" Kate questioned "well I think he got the message, but we will have to see how tomorrow plays out". Kate smiled, "so your not going to tell me?" "nope" then you can claim total ignorance if I get a harassment claim made" she smiled. "Caroline" Kate said exasperated looking concerned "I've done nothing worse than the games he plays, don't worry it will be fine." Kate sighed "trust me, he won't be sticking around after this weekend if I can help it" Caroline concluded.

kate looked unsure but as Caroline's lips met hers all thoughts of Michael evaporated and only Caroline mattered, as their arms wrapped around one another reveling in the embrace".

"Now where were we this afternoon?" Kate stopped to pout as if thinking "oh yes... " she slowly undid Caroline's top pulling her onto her.


	12. Chapter 12

Another update for you :)

Kate had enjoyed snuggling close to Caroline, the thought of being on this weekend away with out her she would have been miserable. Although it had been hard to stay professional and keep their hands off each other.

As they had met the rest of the staff at breakfast she saw a change in Michael something Caroline had done, must be having an effect she thought as he lacked his witty sarcasm he usually would have been unable to keep to himself.

As he visited the buffet, to pour him self another cup of tea he felt her eyes upon him before he saw her it was creepy almost.

Caroline had always seemed a bit of a bitch and very hard faced but he knew her to be professional, and this behavior seemed very out of the ordinary but maybe this was how she had seduced Kate he thought. He stood in deep concentration until he felt her hand reach his to take the milk, "morning" she smiled brightly.

"Looking forward to today maybe there will be some time today we can spend alone" she winked As she spoke gently. His heart pounded in his chest any other woman wanting to seduce him he probably wouldn't have put much of a fight, but she did nothing for him and well the fact she didn't seem to care about whether he was a willing participant or not angered him. He knew he was shovanisitc but how she could have got the head teacher roll over him, he'd always resented having a woman dictating to him. And until now shed shown a professional and personal dislike although being polite and civil at all counts.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what I said last nite" she looked at him seriously licking her lips, " Caroline stop! I'm not interested" he spat. " Does that matter at all? " she eyed him confidently watching his bravado slip she was getting to him. This was far too easy she let her hand skim his buttocks as she walked away to sit with Kate at the table.

He watched them together carefully before rejoining the table downing his tea quickly and stood " right we should rally this lot up" Caroline nodded.

"Right of to the Louvre museum this morning" Kate looked excitedly at her, Kate had always been the arty type loving the flare of other languages, music and art. It was a chance for the students to not only look at the beautiful art work but also to practice reading and asking more complex questions in French.

As they arrived Caroline watched Kate expression match one of a child's on their birthday when they receive a huge pile of presents. She was in her element Caroline could help but think that a trip to Paris for their birthdays where they could enjoy all these sites alone. she looked so beautiful when she smiled and shed always been drawn to her passion and understanding of art and cultures, Kate was a tender soul who loved to learn. It had been a major influence on Caroline offering the languages position to Kate she knew she could inspire the same in others, and look sexy whilst doing it of course.

"oh Caroline isn't it amazing" Kate's face lighting up as she looked at Caroline expectantly.

"Il est incroyablement belle" Caroline winked "is that how you say it's incredibly beautiful, it's been a while since I spoke it". " très bien, très bon" Kate nodded in encouragement.

"My oral has always been a bit patchy" Caroline smiled innocently, "well oral has always been one of my best skills, I'll have to show you sometime" Kate giggled seeing Caroline blush. Caroline coughed composing herself before raising her voice slightly to speak to the whole group, "Right we are going to split into groups. So this half with me and Mr Dobson and the other Half with Miss Mckenzie, Miss Roberts and Mr jones" She dared to look at Kate who had also spotted Michael's unhappy reaction at their pairing, causing Kate and Caroline to smile at one another.

The groups decided Caroline leant into Kate's shoulder " Sorry Kate but If your going to threaten me with your oral skills I'll have to separate us , before we get into trouble" she smiled warmly at Kate before heading off to her group.

Caroline and the other staff turned to see a rather flustered Mr Dobson ask "should we not maybe split into three groups Doctor Elliot?" He questioned hopefully, "No I don't think that would work, this way theirs a fluent french teacher in each group, right let's get started if your sure your ok with that". "Umm yes of course... I mean I suppose that" he stuttered even more flustered than before.

As the groups split and the slowly walked around to take in the art and read the history Caroline moved in closer, "So Michael" she sped up to walk behind him " just me and you again, funny how we keep finding ourselves in this situation. It's always helpful being the headmistress" she winked walking forward swaying her hips in his direction. It was interesting knowing in no way did she want this slimy sleaze to fancy her, because that ooooh would just be revolting. But knowing it was all to make him squirm no pressure on her, she'd never felt so confident so sexy, she was quite enjoying herself.

After an hour of looking around the museum and the students practicing their french with Mr Dobson as Caroline attempted to help but failed as the questions became more specific. She walked around admiring the art work and watching him closely, she saw him sneak glances at her, he could feel her eyes following him around the room his unease growing.

"Right let's have a quick pit stop, everyone feel free to have a wonder and grab a coffee you have 10 minutes. Don't go to far I don't want any excuse for any of you being late back" she said in a very authoritative tone. Some of the student walked off in the opposite direction some others stayed close to where Caroline had decided to perch, She watched as he headed for the men's toilet. Seeing her opportunity, she followed him until she suddenly realizing she was inside the men's toilet.

"Caroline what the hell are you doing in here", she really wasn't going to enjoy this next bit but men's tackle is all the same really and it was necessary for her plan to up the anti.

Caroline pushed him against the toilet door running her hands down his back " you going to get on with it then.. " she gestured to his trousers with a smirk. "No Caroline I can't take this, you need to stop this is harassment, sexual assault even ". she saw the frustration growing as he spoke his face reddening "your word against mine, never stand up" she whispered as her hand lowered over her trousers.

"All present and correct I see" she felt him squirm at her touch, she glanced down at her clock. "Shame haven't got time now, I'm sure we will find some time later". She let her hand squeeze at his crouch more firmly before turning away as if nothing had occurred and slipping back to her seat waiting for all the students to return.

she pulled out her phone and text Kate...

_C: Plan make the bastard squirm , well underway.._

**k: I hope your not going to far Elliot.**

_C: Not yet... But I will get payback!_

_should never of laid a hand on you... Biggest mistake ever._

_I love you._

**K: love you too, see you in half an hour, behave! . Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

They had finished at the museum about an hour and a half ago and had just finished eating lunch at a lovely little cafe on one of the back streets of Paris. "umm Doctor Elliot?" she turned her head to see who was addressing her "yes Sam", "I was just wondering after lunch will we be able to to have a browse around the market with our friends." Caroline smiled " that's why we're here, I thought it would be good practice for you all to go and have a look around, speak to some market owners and see if there is anything you want to buy. The other staff and I will accompany you for a bit then you can have a wander before we head back to the hotel." She saw his face light up at the idea of a little freedom, catching Kate's matching grin.

As as they wondered around the markets she watched Kate help the students to ask there questions, adjusting some of their pronunciations for a few confused looking market owners. She watched Kate pick up a some thing small and in amazing beautiful fluent French began to be what she make out as haggling, afterwards handing the money over and dropping it into her pocket.

Kate returned looking victorious "you look pleased" Kate nodded I am, "what did you buy?" Caroline couldn't help but be nosy there was more of her mother in her than she cared to admit most of the time.

"So do we get to have a walk alone un chaperoned by students?" "whatever do you mean Kate, what would we need to do that for" She watched Kate's fall believing she was being serious before Caroline burst into laughter.

"Right guys I'm sure you will be fine on your own for a bit, please remember this is a French language trip, try to speak some French. We will meet back at the cafe we started at in an hour. Keep your phones on if you get lost ring me or your group leader, you've all got the number". The nodded eager to escape the grasps of teachers and scattered before Caroline could say anything more.

"So shall we go have a walk?" Kate asked "sounds lovely", Caroline turned to the other staff "see you in A bit , must do some shopping when in Paris" she giggled. She noticed a sly look from Michael as she smiled girlishly at him, he had had just about enough her stupid games. He decided it was time to rock the boat a little, turning to face the other teachers "have you noticed Caroline and Kate seem to be spending a lot of time together on this trip? He asked trying to inspire some gossip mongering opinions with little avail. "Not really" Susan replied "there good friends, it's nice but brave Kate not sure I could spend that much time with Caroline" she laughed " could you?". He looked horrified at the subject " definitely not", "Right well I'm going to have a look around did you fancy it? Susan asked him "No it's ok I'm going to go have a crafty beer I saw a pub just up there, see in you in a bit" Michael smiled sweetly.

As he sat in the pub he could just imagine them off somewhere together, Caroline all over Kate made his skin crawl. How could Kate want to shag her but not him, it wasn't right As as for Caroline coming on to him what the hell was her game and it scared him a little to think how far she might go.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of them walking past the window where he sat hand in hand fawning all over each other, how could they be so brazen in front of the students what if they saw!

Kate looked adoringly into Caroline's eyes "god it's so romantic here Caroline, think what it would be like here if we had come just us". Caroline got lost in Kate's eyes she hadn't realized how much of the romantic Kate bought out in her, as they walked along the river they found a secluded bench at sat together.

"Its so peaceful here, it quietens my head stops the chatter" Caroline spoke into the air not really directed at Kate just a statement, feeling Kate puller her closer. Kate leant forward " is it ok to kiss you?" Caroline's face lit up with the thought "you don't need to ask", she said turning to face Kate head on. "I ..I just thought it's in public and... " she never finished her sentence as Caroline's lips muted hers. "I'm in Paris with my girlfriend the woman I'm in love with, next to a beautiful woman in the most romantic city in the world. I think a kiss is allowed ...no essential, so ..." Her lips connected with Kate's, she felt her arms embrace Kate's waist pulling her in as they kissed. Their lips tightly pursed there tongues mixing so naturally, neither fighting for control just enjoying the pure bliss of the moment. The passion was there but restrained by pure understanding, tenderness and love, the feeling made Caroline feel as if shed finally come home after all these years of being lost. That for this magical moment some how.. That one kiss cemented her fate to Kate, there was no longer uncertainness just sheer adoration for this magnificent woman next to her, Kate her Kate!

They pulled apart leaving their heads close, their eyes fixed upon one another listening to their hitched breathes "Kate, ..." Kate smiled "Caroline.." the words lost.

Kate pulled out the bracelet she had bought earlier she placed it delicately in Caroline's hand as she gently took it, Caroline's eyes shone with the tears she held them back. "It's nothing big just something small I want you to have to , make you remember how important to me you are and that I love you and am still falling deeper and deeper". Caroline could see the emotion in Kate's face and was deeply touched by it, she also saw the fear in Kate's eyes that Caroline might not feel the same.

"will you" Caroline beckoned holding out her wrist whilst handing her the bracelet for her to put on. Kate nodded obliging in putting the bracelet on her delicate wrist "it's beautiful Kate, so Perfect and it's from you so I will cherish it always, just perfect and so are you. I've never ... I didn't know it was possible to feel this happy this content with life, I want to wake up in the morning next to you, to hold you talk to you, to fall asleep with you in my arms and everything In between. You have taken over my world and stolen my heart, I'd do anything for you to protect you and make you happy. "I love you so much" her lips pressing gently against Kate affirming what she said. She felt the hot tear reach her top lip and realized Kate was crying gently, Caroline looked up in concern "what is it darling?". "Nothing I'm just happy, we've been so much in such a short time and I understand this is even harder for you with John and the boys, and you've just been so supportive and understanding and well so full of love. I know it's not all plain sailing but I honestly can't imagine not being with you, you kiss me and I feel like the whole world melts away and I want to stay like that forever". They sat in each other embrace for a long time showering each other in light passionate kisses, until Caroline's phone rang shocking them both from their blissful refuge. "We're late" she smiled standing up to take Kate's hand " come on quicker we get back, quicker we can be alone again". Kate hopped up " well put it like that" she smirked and started briskly leading Caroline back up the path who was now in fits of laughter watching Kate power walk pulling her along behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok a little more to lead up to the next few updates which will need a bit more attention, so I'll try tomorrow if I've got time. Enjoy.

Back in the hall at the hotel everyone was separating off to their separate rooms before dinner, he found her alone " i saw you this afternoon with her, how can you let her touch you and not let me" he hissed. "Because she loves me and I love her" Kate spat before she had let her mind process what she had said. "Ooo love is it.. Is that why she wants to sleep with me? don't worry I wouldnt do that to you Kate" Kate scowled "unless you would like a ménage a trios", "in your dreams Michael". He was such a perv she couldn't help it he made her skin crawl "well if I can't have you, maybe I will have her" "be my guest shed never be with you" she almost shouted at him as she left the hall. Caroline moved over to her flustered "what was that about?" "you couldn't hear from over there could you", Kate suddenly felt panic had half the staff and students heard "no no.. Just it looked a little well fractious as I can well imagine why" "Come on ill tell you upstairs".

Caroline followed Kate and watched as she pulled her top of heading to turn the shower on. "Oh he was just saying how your trying to sleep with him and how could I be with you not him. Funny really because the bastard is deluded I basically challenged him to sleep with you because he has no clue you know and are hatching a cunning plan. By the way isn't it about time you told me the whole details?" "Well I'm not sure you'd like it but I think I can hit him where it hurts then it will be us with all the power". Kate un clasped her bra "did I tell you, your sexy when your being devious" Caroline pretended to be totally innocent "devious, I could never be". Kate was now standing in just her knickers, "devious, ruthless, smart, witty, honest (most of the time) and well I could list all your attractive qualities or you could come here and I'll show you" she chuckled disappearing into the bathroom.

Caroline wasted no time ridding that arrogant piece of shit from her mind, he was going to get what was coming to him, but right now her main goal was to hold Kate to that rather appealing offer. She threw her jeans across the room almost sprinting into the bathroom before jointing Kate in the shower "you took your time". Kate began to lather her lovers back using her hand to make large circular patterns, massaging gently.

"God Kate I love it when you touch me" Kate raised her eyebrow "your easily pleased", "Katee" she squealed as Kate's hand met the inside of her thighs. Kate spun her round pushing her against the glass, admiring her body with her eyes before taking the shower head and running it over her body, focusing on her breast watching the water cascade over her. Caroline felt the heat rising inside her, this in itself was rather sexy but the act of making love with Kate was exquisite because it was with Kate. She'd never felt so aroused she felt the shower head lower and gasped as it made contact with her centre. She allowed Kate to continue her assault until she finally was pushed over the edge and clung to Kate's wet body.

After Caroline retuning the favor, Kate had managed to keep her hands to herself long enough for them both to wash quickly. As Caroline got dressed she realized the time, they hadn't much time before dinner after spending over and hour and a half in the shower.

Caroline sat next to Kate on the bed "Kate you know this plan to get rid of Michael, well I know there is a boundary and I won't cross it. Do you trust me?" Kate took Caroline's face in her hands "of course I trust you, I love you". Caroline nodded picking up the camera and placing in her bag. "What's that for?" Kate questioned "leverage" Kate smiled a little more of Caroline's plot now coming to light. "Ready for dinner?" "Yep" they kissed gently before once more becoming Miss Mckenzie and Doctor Elliot professional colleagues.


	15. Chapter 15

As they all sat around for dinner Kate couldn't help watch Caroline's ease with the students when they spoke to her, although she was now a headmistress she hadn't lost her love for being around the students. She watched as she tucked her hair behind her right ear at a question that caused more thought than the others. She had no idea how long she had been star gazing at the amazing Caroline Elliot, until one of the students finally managed to get her attention. "Miss what are our plans tomorrow as it's our last day? " umm what.. Sorry... umm we have a guided tour around the cities sites and the Eiffel tower as a grand finale". "Sounds good" the girl smiled satisfied with the answer and turned to talk to her friend again. Caroline turned to meet Kate's eyes those dark brown orbs sank into her soul she wished it was just them in the room as the noise around them forced them to brake their gaze.

Micheal tapped his foot annoyed how could they be so obvious, did they not care if everyone noticed. He sat thinking to himself as Caroline broke his silent thought " So Micheal what do you think will be the best part of the tour tomorrow?" he looked up a little startled she seemed to have no alterir motive just a question so he happily answered it.

" Well I think it will be great for the students to take in the overall culture a little more , but no doubt the Effiel tower will excite them the most, hope none are too scared of heights".

"No I hadn't thought of that" Caroline laughed as the others also found the amusement.

Micheal felt the relief maybe she had got the message that he wasn't interested and would leave the whole seductress act.

Caroline sat passive but inside smiling she could see his relief at her complete professional behavior, she could tell from his reaction that he had been suprised there had been no more too it.

she watched as the evening passed on and how he slowly began to return to his snarky self as his confidence grew in that, she would no longer make things difficult for him.

He quite comfortably sat between her and Kate at dessert and had attempted to have what could of passed as a normal convesation with Kate and Susan about the day. But Caroline watched as he spoke his hand leant over to touch Kate's hand, from anyone else interpretation it was a totally innocent gesture. But to Kate she knew better, Caroline watched as kate tried to remain calm but her whole body flinched from his touch. Her eyes flashed at Caroline pleading her to rescue her, Caroline stood up and asked if anyone fancied a drink. Kate took her chance "ooh yes please" she stood up to leave as Caroline took the orders and went upto the far to order the last drinks of the evening.

"Caroline please tell me what you plan to do tonight... I can't stand the pillak I want to help. I want to show him I can stand up to him" Caroline nodded she understood but didn't want Kate getting involved as Caroline whispered her plan she saw Kate's face change as a fit of giggles took over. "God I love your cunning mind, Can u imagine his face.. But can't I help?" She pleaded.

Caroline paused for a moment " well I'm not going to put you in danger so don't even think about it, but i suppose it would be easier to make the plan work if you did one thing". Kate nodded "what is it?" "Well" Caroline leant in closer " perhaps you could flirt a little and I'll take care of the rest" "Ok".

As they returmed to the table Kate tried to act normal as she smiled towards Michael, she felt award exposed but she needed to be involved at getting some just desserts against this creep. She looked down to see Caroline remove her shoe and watched Michael's reaction change as he felt the touch, he looked up Shocked as his eyes met Caroline's passive and unengaged. He turned Kate Kate took the hint from Caroline as she pinched her leg a little and began smiling coyly making him believe it was her foot as she smirked at him.

Caroline took Kate's phone and wrote a text passing it to Kate under the table, Kate then lifted her phone and pretending to type read the message Caroline had wrote.

she pressed send " and stood to leave the table. "Right everyone I'm off to bed night," "oh good idea me too, come on you lot" Caroline said herding the last of the students who had not yet disappeared to their rooms.

As Caroline and Kate made it to their room laying on the bed "do you think this will work?" Kate giggled " it should do but now to up the anti" , Kate looked quizzically at her.

Caroline pinched Kate's phone of the bed and began to write another text message _**"I like to be in control if this is to happen**_" and sent it...

Kate read it eying Caroline slightly confused

"**_anything_**!" Came the reply

_**"really? You man enough."**_

...

they looked at each other smiling as the phone bleeped upon the bed

_**"hell yes, name your terms"**_

Kate sniggered " he actually thinks I would doesn't he..." " he's a man they don't understand the word no they think there irresistible. But this is how it gets interesting..." Caroline stated. Caroline stood up and started to pace thinking hard she had hoped it would be this easy , but now she had to admit she was a little nervous. Would he really buy this was Kate would he be so desperate he'd agree to it...?


	16. Chapter 16

Ok ok guys the plan finally comes to a conclusion but I think I may string this out a little more as a background theme. What do you think? Xx

"Right Kate go and drop these outside his door, it will have to be you in case anyone sees. Don't stop just leave them on the floor and come straight back." Kate still slowly taking time to add this all up, Caroline had had days to work all this out but she felt very much in the infant stages of the plan.

Once Kate returned "done" she smiled lying back on the bed, Caroline picked up the phone again and began to type.

**_"I have left a package outside your door, go get it.."_**

they sat together in silence and waited until the phone beeped at them again

_**" what's is this.**_?" Was his reply

_**"Do**_ _**you want this to happen**_? Caroline replied a little frustrated as a moment ago he had seemed up for anything And now this could all begin to unravel.

_**"yes"**_

_**"so will you?"**_

"**_ok_**"

_**" do to now and leave the door open I'll come now**_".

Michael couldn't believe what he was doing and it was a serious risk anyone could walk in, the students other staff and yet some how it all seemed worth it to have Kate. Willingly have Kate he didn't want to have her struggle against him, he wasn't a bad person he just had never been able to accept no! That didn't make him a bad person and he knew Kate had wanted it all along I mean look at her now well up for it, he thought.

He took off his clothes and lowered himself onto the bed " **_ready_**" he text, wrapping the blind fold across his eyes.

Caroline looked at Kate "this is it, now or never" Caroline felt a little sick she had never naturally been a nasty person, but he deserved every thing he got she thought and it wasn't like she was actually doing physical harm.

" ok I'll be back soon, stay here" she pecked Kate on the cheek, Kate looked at her dismayed "you don't really think I'm staying here I want to see this".

"Kate we agreed you wouldn't get involved and id keep you safe", " I will be safe with you" Caroline shighed " I don't like it Kate".

As they approached the bedroom Caroline slowly pushed the door open, Kate walked in first as she turned around the corner she saw Micheal laid naked upon the bed "well, well what do we have here". He smiled as he imagined watching her take in the sight before her "like what you see?" he asked confidently. "Oh Im disappointed I thought you said you'd do anything to be with me" She sighed looking down at the floor. "I have I would" he moved to take the blind fold off "leave it" Kate hissed "cuff yourself to the bed then" He hesitated. "Shame I'll leave you to it then" she winked at Caroline he began to cuff himself and did as he was told. She suddenly felt enlightened full of power after the days he had made her feel so weak, so vulnerable, how he had seemed to enjoy making her squirm. How the bastard had threatened her, assaulted her, teased her and yet he seemed to think that was all normal behavior Now she controlled him.

As she watched realizing suddenly the roles were reversed as he lay their naked, blindbolded and now handcuffed to the bed. She watched as he snapped the final hand cuff into place pushing it against the bedpost until it clicked, he struggled against them "see all done" he spoke into the darkness.

Caroline took Kate's hand and squezed it gently, she removed the camera from her bag and took a picture of the very precariously positioned Micheal in the bed. Smirking in delight at the main task of black mail secured and her inside thrill of succeeding.

Caroline stepped forward and gently whispered against his ear "surprise" she saw his body lunge at her voice, his hands flail against the restraints. "What the fuck are you playing at Kate, how could you do this Kate". "How can I do this to you, you dare ask me why. You assaulted me and would have raped given the chance, you have harrassed me I can't take anymore".

The tears streaking down Kate's fade in silent sobs " Kate go back to the room" Kate looked uncertain but did as Caroline asked.

"Alone at last Michael "Now what shall we do... She ran her fingers up his torso .." "get off me" he spat she laughed "like I'd want to sleep with you, I just wanted to make you squirm like you made Kate, you sick bastard".

"you knew" he shouted "from the moment it happened unlike you I have relationships with people I trust and care about, not someone I just want a quick shag whether they consent to it or not!" She pushed him hard against the bed "now where do we start, she walked across the room picking up the razor on the sink, pressing it gently across his skin. "you wouldn't" he shook slightly "no I wouldn't" she shouted "I'm not a sadist like you". "I thought I'd just use the pictures of you like this to ruin your reputation when I tell them you invited a young girl into your room and she found you like this".

"but I haven't. What pictures?..." "These snap snap, and why exactly does it matter that I tell a pack of lies, you do" he struggled against the cuffs even more "because..I'll.. You couldnt prove it".

"No I couldn't but I think it would stick like mud, ruin your reputation and of course I'd have to sack you".

"Caroline, be reasonable" she laughed almost as if possessed " reasonable, rape, harassment are they reasonable behaviours, do you even feel remorse".

"Of course I didn't mean to.." Caroline spat at him lifting his blind fold up "you disgust me",

Michael smirked "I thought you liked me" "oh Micheal so vain I've never liked you not as a professional or personally you make my skin crawl".

"But you were all over me.." The small crinkle of his brow let Caroline know he had finally worked it out. "You were planning all this, right down to this". Caroline smiled "A*" she said sarcastically.

"Heres the deal...you don't ever come back to my school, you hear me or I will make your life a living hell, you make up some emergency and you leave today. I don't want to see you, I don't want see you at school you leave got it," he looked at the floor "I can't just leave, I'm sorry let me speak to Kate".

Her eyes bore through him like lasers "you got it" "Caroline" he pleaded " you hear me, I will take Kate to the police station myself, I've witnessed some of your inappopriate behavior and now I've got proof, we will say you've been harassing both of us".

He was panicking a bit now he felt his heart race, she knew she had backed him into a corner with no way of escape. "And what if they believe me" he shouted "then these" Caroline held up her camera will go to every school and the LEA and you will never teach again. Not with the vicious rumors that follow them of sex with a student, rape attempts, assaults you will be finished".

He sank his head in defeat "you leave"she repeated he nodded. She un cuffed his right hand throwing the key at him before leaving and returning to find Kate. Her heart beating fast, she could hardly breathe, she felt overwhelmed it was over Kate would be left alone now.

Caroline opened the door and fell into kates arms "it's all over, he's going" she kissed Kate and relished the comfort they felt in one another. Kate kissed her so passionately "It felt good taking control and god I love you so much, you have done so much to make me feel safe and happy". She let her hands run over Caroline's body "he's going, he's going" she repeated over and over trying to reassure herself before a broad grin spread across her face. Caroline pulled Kate to meet her lips as they fell onto the bed together " I want to tell everyone about us" Caroline blurted out looking at Kate. Kate could only smile "you sure", Caroline didn't hesitate she'd never been more sure of anything.

They fell into a haze of making love to every inch of each other's body at peace that it was all over, just happy to be with one another.

Micheal sat on the ferry "this is not over" he whispered to himself he would bring that Bitch Elliot down if it was the last thing he ever did. The look on her smug face as he had caved to her demands, seared into his memory made his blood boil. The thought of her winning getting one over him, he couldn't live with that. He would pay her back and if he couldn't have Kate he sure as anything was going to make damn sure Caroline Elliot didn't have her either.

She may have won the battle , but not the War!


	17. Chapter 17

A small update had a really bad week so sorry for lack of updates so Caroline and Kate to tide you over until I next update.

As they rose feeling the bright rays of sun shine down upon them, Kate wriggled slightly moving closer into Caroline's naked body. She relished the feel of her, she could honestly stay like this all day, she kissed Caroline's shoulder and saw the smile appear upon Caroline's lips.

"you know I love it when you wake me up like this" Caroline whispered not opening her eyes but shuffling into Kate's body. She felt for Kate's legs and wrapped herself around them, feeling Kate thigh brush her centre Unintentionally.

Kate watched as Caroline's eyes no longer remained shut and the beautiful pools eyed her suspiciously. "Kate... " Kate smiled "yes beautiful" Caroline smiled "what time is it?" Closing her eyes once more knowing the answer would be the one she didn't want to hear. Kate wriggled over to see the clock on the bedside table "half 6, its early" she watched Caroline's eyes flutter open. "Ages" she whispered seductively feeling Kate shudder next to her at the prospect of what could be achieved in the next hour and a half.

"Caroline you know I love you so much, I didn't know I'd feel so strongly so quickly. I know we started out as you know casual and it's all been a whirl wind but I really can't imagine my life without you. What you did with Michael to protect me... Makes me love you ever deeper". Caroline smiled as tear slipped down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away "I never knew it was possible to be so happy for one person to make me feel like this. i love you Kate , will you move In with me?".

Kate lunged forwards pouncing onto Caroline, letting their lips lock in a deep passionate kiss their hands entwined their legs locking together as their tongues danced a familiar battle. As their mouths locked in a deeply passionate embrace Caroline once again felt the heat spread between her legs, a small touch from Kate was enough to send her into a horny teenager.

"Kate" Caroline whispered as their lips finally separated both flushed cheeked and slightly out of breathe, letting her hot breathe tickle Kate's neck. " Is that a yes?" Kate's face returning a huge grin "of course it is".

Caroline felt her heart melt as she saw the beautiful woman in front of her "thank god for that... She smiled "now I think I'd like to make love to you so deeply you scream my name" , her hot whispering tickled Kate's skin sending her body into a frenzy. Caroline continued to whisper in Kate's ear hearing her gasp at her last request. " That might be technically difficult" Kate giggled "I'm sure we'll think of something" Caroline smirked rolling herself on top of Kate.

Caroline moved her thigh between Kate's and felt it brush against her hot centre, she watched Kate's cheeks flush as her body became more aroused every second. Kate loved when Caroline took control she had become far more confident, she loved the way Caroline was so in time with what she wanted. she heard Caroline groan in arousal, God the noises Caroline made drove her senseless it was enough to make Kate climax on the spot.

Kates mind was brought back to the focus of their activities as Caroline's teeth made contact with her neck scrapping her teeth lightly, hearing Kate elicite a small groan of approval.

Caroline began rocking her hips against Kate, feeling her core rub against Kate's heat and feeling her leg soaked as Kate's arousal increased. They rocked together in a happy rhythm, Caroline speeding up momentum her eyes feeling heavy from her own need bubbling up deep inside her, god it took all her strength not to loose control.

She felt Kate's hands on her back, Kate's mouth around her nipples she couldn't stand it Any longer. She moved faster rougher against Kate's centre Kate's head dropping back to the pillow as her body took control, her back arched pushing her body flush against Caroline's.

"Christ" she panted She almost cried out in pain as Caroline let her hand slide in between Kate's hot sticky centre and her own leg, she let her fingers stroke the gentle skin. She heard the whimpers of Kate beneath her, it gave her goosebumps to hear her like this.

" oh Caroline" Kate cried in adoration and frustration, Caroline's fingers slipped against her core, she felt her body ripple with hot sparks and Caroline's leg rocked harshly against her clit.

Kate opened her eyes to see Caroline's beautiful face staring at her in complete happiness "your very pretty" Caroline whispered watching Kate's eyes flutter as her body began to loose control. "your magnificent" Kate almost screamed as Caroline's fingers finally dipped into Kate's core at the compliment, Caroline's mouth twitched into an enormous smile.

Caroline sought Kate's lips feeling Kate bite her bottom lip hard only spurred her on, as Caroline's body rocked against Kate's and three of her fingers roughly entered Kate's hot centre. She felt Kate clench around her, as she forced her fingers deeper into her centre Feeling Kate's body scream in gratitude.

They rocked together as Caroline's actions became more rapid the husky moans and squeals Kate was making only aiding in her own need for release, as she finally pushed Kate over the edge into a delectable climax.

Caroline lazily trailed finger tips across Kate's stomach feeling her heartbeat where her head rested, enjoying the closeness the intimacy as Kate rode the final waves of delirium.

"morning" Caroline giggled kissing Kate gently "god you can wake me up like that every morning. "Well I'd say we got over the technical difficulties, although further practice is always a good thing" Kate stood up and walked over towards the bathroom.

Caroline transfixed by Kate's naked body swaggering in front of her, Caroline didn't need convincing she hurried to the en suite where Kate had put the bath on. As Caroline turned to look at Kate she saw the raw passion the need in her eyes, She mercily surrendered as Kate pressed her hard against the bathroom wall. "My turn to ..." Caroline cut her off as she pulled Kate's hand to her wet centre, feeling Kate gasp as her hand made contact "Think of something" she whispered as her head nestled deep into Kate shoulder panting as Kate took control.


	18. Chapter 18

Micheal sat at his desk in his home study, his mind racing his thoughts seething, how had he let that bloody woman beat him. How was he now sitting here writing his letter of resignation whilst he knew she would be with Kate laughing and joking.

He picked up his mug throwing it angrily across the room and watching it obliterate into tiny pieces as it made hard contact with the wall. His body shook how did she get under his skin so much, the thing that disturbed him slightly was that he almost in another life would have applauded her that she was his worthy adversary. But not today no.. Today he vowed she would not win he would do something that obviously meant a great deal to her, more than anything professional. He smirked destroying her relationship with Kate would bring great satisfaction, to take what she had taken from him.

Caroline and Kate stood at the top of the Eiffel tower with the students as they looked over the sights of Paris, discretely Kate sunk her hand into Caroline's gently brushing her thumb over her soft skin. This is heaven she thought, as she watched Caroline's eyes awed with the sights below, as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

As Caroline dropped Kate's hand gently smiling briefly then walked to stand beside some ofthe students, hearing their excitement and watching them run from side to side taking in the beautiful city of love. She glanced at Kate who reflected a small grim of happiness before she too joined in with hustle and bustle of staff and students.

Caroline watched how she spoke so beautifully in French to Izzy one of the more promising sixth form students, how confidently she conversed with Kate in French. It was trips like this that for students like izzy that sparked further enjoyment and enthusiasm in languages and culture. God she had forgotten how rewarding it was to spend time with the students, she made a silent note to do it more often. She had often heard Kate or other staff talk passionately about inspiring a student to do this or that, but it had lost meaning. Watching Kate she saw all the qualities as a teacher she herself once prided herself in, it was one of the things that Caroline had seen so deeply in Kate. Kate's passion had been what made her take her on without further thought, she inwardly smiled as she recalled that first meeting. There was no denying the chemistry she had felt even then however hard she had tried to ignore it or probably not fully understood it then.

Caroline spent another half an hour talking to the students and taking in the sights before realizing time was fading fast and soon it would be time to return home.

Kate was sat beside Izzy chatting about the beauties of the French landscape, Kate had always taken a liking to Izzy she had always reminded her of a younger version of herself. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Caroline a short distance away leaning over to see everything on offer from the heights.

"you seem happy" Izzy spoke gently to Kate tentatively knowing she was somewhat over stepping the boundaries. Kate nodded "how long have you been together?" Izzy asked in French catching Kate off guard, looking around to see who had heard. Taking a breathe knowing hardly anyone could speak such easy French as izzy knowing it was safe from being overheard. "How what..."

Kate blushed "don't worry I don't think anyone else has noticed" Kate smiled "it's new" she said softly "izzy it's private" izzy nodded it's ok "I won't say anything, I'm pleased for you".

Kate nodded she knew she shouldn't have spoken about her and Caroline but Izzy was no ordinary student just in the last 6months that they had become close, Izzy had confided in Kate. Kate had helped her through the difficult transition of understanding her own sexuality, Kate had seen no harm in helping this time by opening up about herself Her own sexuality. She knew Izzy was vulnerable and had a difficult home life, she had confided in her abusive father and the stresses she felt? Kate had taken her under wing had given her extra tuition as she was such a enthusiastic student. They had spend many afternoon talking about studies, universities and her troubles, Since that day the boundaries of student and teacher had been blurred. Izzy was so good at getting Kate to open up without her even knowing it. "Our secret" Kate whispered Izzy nodded before Kate smiled and stood up to find Caroline "you too looked cosy" she giggled pointing towards Izzy missing the uncomfortable blush from her lover. "Yeah shes a good girl, we should start heading to the coach to get the ferry" Caroline nodded "it's not been too bad a weekend, but I can't wait to get you home".

As they sat on the ferry Caroline talked to Susan about the success of the trip and realiterate that it had been plain sailing although Michael had had a family emergency and had to leave early. she would enjoy the humiliation he would have to endure if he bumped into her when he came to clear out his things, she was sure shed made her position clear.. Don't mess with me!

Kate and Caroline had made a point not to sneak off together for the whole ferry trip and to be seen socializing with everyone although all they desperately wanted was to be alone together once more.

"Do you just love me for my body" Kate chuckled as Caroline ran her hand over Kate's thigh whispering everything she planned to do to her the moment they got home.

Caroline mocked being appalled at the accusation " I could say the same, but no would I have asked you to move in with me. Although I does mean having easy access to your body daily and nightly I do admit" she but her lip seductively. "You meant it then? " "of course, if you want.." She looked ashamed had she read Kate's feeling wrongly "of course I do". "Good" she sqeezed Kate's thigh I'm reassurance as they contained to fight the urgent screams their bodies made to be connected once again.

"This means I'll have to tell the boys were together, explain to my mother" the smile wiped from her face, she couldn't do this she wasn't ready. What if they couldn't accept it what I'f they hated her for it, or Kate. She had been in such a bubble since there first kiss, she'd always wanted it in her heart she admitted that now. But it was moving so quick but it felt so right, she was so happy but the bubble of plain sailing had popped it meant telling her family. She loved her family but the fear almost consumed her the fear deep rooted inside her desperate for acceptance and approval.

Kate saw the fear in her eyes "it's ok we will take it slow, I'd love to wake up next to you every morning, but when your ready." "Thank you, shall we talk about it later when were properly alone. You will stay tonight , were going to be home Late and it makes sense as well as I want you too". "If your sure" she smiled a timid smile as Caroline nodded, she knew this was easier for her she knew she was gay, she knew she loved Caroline but she knew that Caroline would find this difficult. She had the boys to consider, her mum, the school she had a professionalism above her own a responsibility a persona to maintain. As well as the inward battle she knew she was struggling with at the final acceptance of not that she loved Kate but the announcement of that and all that came with it.

Caroline pulled Kate out from the table into a small alcove of the ferry "I want this, us, you. I want to live together be with you all the time but this is difficult when thinking just of me and you I didn't even think. But the reality is more complicated, it's what I want i promise you that but I need to do right by the boys" Caroline said forlornly. "Caroline I understand in your time and I will help whatever way i can, I'm not going to rush you and in the meantime you can always stay at mine". she winked " The fact you have asked and imagining us living together is enough for me now" she smiled pulling Caroline into a deep passionate kiss silencing Caroline's fears in an instant as her world became centered by the amazing woman kissing her. This was... What she wanted!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the kind reviews, sorry haven't updated much this week It's not been a great week. Anyway here's an update with a little Caroline and Kate naughtiness as its Friday :)

As they sat back in their car heading back home which was finally insight after a long weekend , she felt Kate's hand upon hers. "Thank you", Caroline looked quizzically at her "for?" " for being you and wanting me". Caroline smiled "your very welcome, although I think I may be the lucky one who should be thanking you". They held hands until it was necessary for Caroline to withdrawal, from Kate's tender touch in order to drive without crashing.

As they pulled up at the house the boys and Celia opened the front door embracing their mother, who had despite the bravado of teenage boys showed shed been missed. They chatted about the weekend and everything they had seen and done, then she and Kate listened to the boys banter about the weekend.

After a few hours of watching tv, eating dinner and having a catch up, Caroline noticed the time ...it was late, god she was tired having no weekend had wiped her out of all her energy. "Right we best all get to bed, school in the morning" she said standing up as Lawrence quickly disappeared to his room away from any other instructions such as no more xbox tonight. Celia stood up "right I'll be off" she kissed her daughter and headed for the backdoor "Night love" , "night mum, thanks again" she smiled and waved at her mum as her mum shut the back door.

William smiled at Kate and followed his mum into the kitchen "so you had good time?" Caroline nodded feeling exhilarated not only had she had a lovely time away with Kate, but sorted out Michael and put her self in the good books for attending extra curricular activities.

"Mum" William sounded a little anxious "is Miss Mckenzie staying tonight?" Caroline looked up feeling like a deer in headlights "you can call her Kate out of school" she smiled. " So is she?" he asked again .. she took a second "umm.. How.. Ummm.. Would.. How would you feel if she did?" She felt flushed and fairly uncomfortable being put on the spot, his eyes told her he was not asking about her sleeping on the sofa. "I don't mind, she's nice. Are you seeing each other?". Caroline hesitated she could just maintain they were friends but not if she wanted Kate if they were going to be together, she needed to start somewhere. "Umm yes, how do" William smiled "does she make you happy?" The smile upon Caroline's face was all the answer he needed " yes" she said a broad grin spreading across her face.

"Good, you deserve someone who deserves you, appreciates you makes you happy" the relief washed over her face as his smile and reassurance calmed her fears. "Does Lawrence know?" She almost whispered "no" he reassured her "how did you...know?". Smiling he spoke gently " just they way you look at each other, how comfortable you are together, you look happy", she smiled as he reached forward kissing his mother on the cheek and headed up stairs popping into wish Kate goodnight also.

Caroline stood there lost for words but peaceful, she was so lucky to have such a mature sensitive young man for her son. Despite all the difficulties they had had over the years, and all the upheaval and change in the last 6months he had become a very lovely person, who was caring, sensitive and honest she felt proud.

Kate entered the kitchen "Caroline are you ok?" She looked at Caroline puzzled by her hazy expression "yes ..I umm just told William, well he asked me really". Kate smiled "about what" Caroline raised her eyebrows "us?" Kate said excitedly Caroline nodded "yep, he was fine about it just wants me to be happy, which means" she pulled Kate closer "you will not be going anywhere if I can help it".

Kate giggled under Caroline playful touches "can we go to bed Caroline", Caroline smiled "yeah I'm tired too". Kate looked a little disappointed at her words although just cuddling up against Caroline was more than enough she felt the throbbing between her thighs heighten. "We need to be up early tomorrow" Kate elaborated "yep, so best get to bed if were are going to have time for you to make love to me before bed" she smirked. Striding off to lock the front door and turn off the last few lights leaving Kate standing reveling at her words, her mind flying off into what was about to come.

As they lay in bed one bed side lamp left on to leave the room in a soft glow, Caroline wriggled closer to Kate "I love you" "I believe you, I love you too".

"I can't believe how well William took it" Caroline smiled "but best try to keep the noise to minimum, no screaming my name and waking the whole house" she laughed wriggling away from Kate's playful swats.

Kate pulled Caroline back into her embrace, holding her tightly as Caroline's lips sought hers in a deep meaningful connection. She felt Kate groan in pleasure as they wrapped themselves tightly together locking lips. Kate felt Caroline bite at her lip and tug at it slightly as she pushed her leg inbetween Kate's thighs. She felt Kate groan as her thighs parted letting Caroline's thigh meet her centre, Kate rolled Caroline over and sat above her peppering kisses across her naked torso. She felt Caroline shiver as her delicate kisses loving the feel of her beneath her, her body contorting in pleasure as she continued.

Caroline sat up desperate to progress their love making, to take some control she let Kate's legs wrap around her waist their lips meeting more desperately now the need rising within in them. Caroline bit Kate's shoulder running her teeth down her skin to graze her nipple, hearing Kate gasp at the sensation she produced. Kate ran her hands down Caroline's back wasting now time in running her hands over her pertly shaped bottom and round to the front, letting them glide over her hips. She felt Caroline shake as Kate's fingers found her soft delicate folds, Caroline throwing her head back in sheer pleasure.

"Christ Kate" she panted dipping her head back and closing her eyes as the sensation built inside her knowing that Kate would make her sing before she allowed her to sleep. "Oh god Kate, please" Kate watched this beautiful woman roll her eyes in ecstasy her heart melting as she let her fingers find her, She felt her body tense as she her breathe as Kate let her fingers enter her roughly.

Caroline felt like she was flying the feelings inside her so intense so wonderful she could barely breathe, she felt for Kate's breasts teasing her nipples as Kate's mouth found her neck. Caroline moved her hands down to find her wet centre, she smiled she loved how she could cause such feelings without even touching Kate. She let her finger find Kate's soft folds, and rubbed at her entrance feeling Kate's touch become more rough more intense in response. Caroline opened her eyes her mouth finding Kate's locked in a deep embrace as her fingers slipped inside Kate, Kate's eyes locked upon Caroline's As her body screamed in approval. Their breathe mingled at their closeness as they rocked together, panting heavily as they continued to push their fingers harder into each other's soft centers feeling the heat rise.

Caroline rocked hard against Kate's hand urging her deeper inside her, watching her face curl into a smile of submission as she caved into Caroline's need. Kate feeling Caroline's fingers curl inside her "I..I" their eyes locked at they rocked against each other feeling their bodies pressed against one another. Kate pulled Caroline closer feeling her breasts pressed against hers was exquisite, she was so close to falling over the edge.

Caroline cried out in enjoyment she was surprised how right it felt, how already they seemed deeply connected knowing one another's needs So well. Kate smiled as she bit Caroline's shoulder seductively licking her neck and pushing her fingers deeper more roughly inside Caroline, feeling her body quiver As she let a series of sharp cries escape her pursed lips. Caroline felt the heat within her rise her climax imminent, she pushed against Kate sinking her lips around her tender nipple.

Caroline's fingers stroked Kate's centre before pushing them inside her once more, their eyes bore into one another as they came hard, feeling one another shiver and convulse as they came almost violently in each other's arms. Their eyes finally shut their foreheads met as their breathing finally slowed to normal and they moved apart slightly, before laying down still wrapped around each other. Caroline pulled the duvet over them switching off the light, She kissed Kate's neck gently carefully with love "know body else has ever in my life, made me feel the way you do". Kate felt Caroline's smile against her neck "I love you Kate and as soon as it's possible, I will tell the world". Kate turned to face Caroline "I'm so in love with you, everything about you" she smiled their foreheads meeting gazing at one another in the shadow of the moonlight. Caroline let her lips briefly meet Kate's gently confirming her words of sincerity before she softly closed her eyes and they drifted into a peaceful contented sleep, their naked bodies still entangled together.


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline awoke she felt like shed had no sleep, although their early night had not exactly gone to plan, she leant over and let her head rest on Kate's stomach. Nothing made her happier than moments like this, she heard Kate yawn as her hands stroked Caroline golden hair "morning". Caroline turned to face Kate a flirtatious smile across her lips "morning gorgeous", they lay together for some time before the alarm finally went off and they were forced to detangle their naked bodies from the relaxed position which had so comfortably been adopted Under the covers.

As Kate pulled up in the school car park in her car alongside Caroline, Kate smiled at her once more then got out of the car once more wishing Caroline a good morning and Caroline returning gesture. Before Kate turned and became Kate Mckenzie who would stay professional and allow Caroline to do the same.

As Kate walked the halls she came across Lucy "hi miss, the weekend was amazing, bet you two were glad to have some time without us all around Maybe we could do the same and catch up later". She smiled innocently and walked away, Kate standing still a little stunned was she just blatantly flirting with me?". No she told herself it's just her enjoying the fact she knows more about my private life than she should.

Caroline's eyed the clock again it had been nearly 5 hours since she had seen Kate, she had tried to think of an excuse to pop and see her, but she had so much work to do after being away all weekend it hadn't managed to happen.

Finally the last bell of the day rang and Caroline gave the paperwork up as a bad job waiting for Kate to come and find her. Kate sat behind her desk shuffling rough the last essays she would have to mark, when she heard the door open. Looking up smiling she thought she knew who would have come to find her, "hi sexy" she looked up eagerly to be disappointed by Lucy standing in the door way " oh sorry Lucy, sorry thats I was waiting for..." "It's fine" she smiled.

"Lucy what can I do for you it's the end of the day?" She asked a little awquardly "umm i just wanted to see if maybe you could help me with my entrance essay for Oxford it's got to be written in French and Latin and I wanted to check with you I'd done the best I could".

Kate smiled "of course, tell you what leave it with me and I'll have a read then we can go through it at another time". The girl in front of her beamed in gratitude "Thanks miss your amazing" she handed the piece of paper to Kate and kissed her cheek, Kate froze her eyes met Lucy's. " Lucy look.. This isn't..." Before she could finish Lucy had gone from her room, She sat her head foggy what ad just happened what was she going to do Caroline had been right about her fancying me but now what.

Caroline fed up of waiting for Kate to find her packed her things up and headed to her room "I was waiting for you!" She smiled moving in closer to where Kate sat. Kate looked up that beautiful smile and couldn't help be drawn to her beautiful face, allowing their bodies to be held together. "Shall we go" Caroline almost whispering, Kate nodded "we going to yours?"," I don't mind" Caroline said relaxed at last. "where ever you are I go" Kate nodded "well I haven't been home yet so.." "Ok, I'll meet you at yours then".

They followed each other down the residential streets until they pulled up at Kate's house, throwing open the door Kate sighed loudly. "Everything ok darling" Caroline asked concerned. "I'm just tired" they dropped their belongings and grabbing two glasses of wine, sat on the sofa it wasn't long before both were fast asleep nestled together peaceful.

"your bloody useless, Your pathetic I can't even stand to look at you I'm not dealing with you teenage antics and dramas" he shouted as his fist met her cheek leaving it streaking pink "understand" the voice echoed as the girl sobbed And nodded softly.

The girl nodding whilst tears streaked down her face "I'm sorry, I'm trying" he grimaced at her " well try harder" He slammed the door.

He ran his hands through his hair, his forehead red from his raised voice, he was tired and frustrated. Why was nothing ever straight forward...

Kate's phone woke her, "miss it's Lucy I'm sorry I don't know what to do, my dad has gone mental I'm scared of what he might do".

Kate stood up trying not to wake Caroline as she paced "what's the matter" Caroline asked drowsily "it's Lucy, I think she's in trouble but I don't know.." Caroline sat up "what?" She text me "why she got your number?" She asked almost accusatory "from the trip" Kate replied calmly "oh yes well ring her" Caroline suggested.

Kate dialed the number hearing it ring "Lucy?

"Miss Mckenzie can you come and get me in scared" Kate hearing the sobs from the teenager echo in her ears, she couldn't ignore it whatever other complicated issues may or may not be going on in the teenagers head.

"Ok where are you?"

"The bridge off the high street" "ok" she looked At her watch it was half 8 and dark. "What's happened?" Caroline asked now anxiously after watching Kate's face whilst she had been on the phone "I think her dads hurt her, she needs my help" Caroline stood up "our help, come on let's go get her".


	21. Chapter 21

Contains mild themes of abuse please be warned before reading, so not to offend or distress anybody.

As Caroline and Kate climbed out of the car and headed to a lonely figure standing by the bridge, they were met by the tear soaked face of Lucy her body shivering her face red raw from the tears that continued to streak down her face.

"Hi Lucy it's Kate Mckenzie" the fragile girl turned to face her trusted teacher and leapt into her embrace "I...I'm Sorr..." She half sobbed into Kate's chest.

lucys body stilled a little as she took in the scent of her friend, and teacher she had gown to trust so much over the last year, she felt calm, safe and easily reassured by the genuine gesture of a hug. It made it all the more unbearable she let her head lift up to meet the concerned gaze of Kate " I didn't know who else to call". Kate was struck by how she looked apologetic she looked so vulnerable, her gaze shifted to Caroline a little shocked at her appearance. Of course it was silly of course they would have been together of course Kate would have told her what happened between them. Kate felt Lucy tense and her body retreat from the sanctity of her arms watching her eye Caroline as the option between fight and flight took over her.

"Caroline was concerned too, we both were what's happened?" Kate looked at her with such compassion, she felt her Head teacher take her arm "please Lucy we want to help". She felt a surge of guilt "I ..." She had no words she was scared whatever she said would be the wrong thing.

"Christ" Caroline whistled as she took in the light from the street lamp above catching a glimpse at the bruise across her cheek "it was an accident" she said rapidly. It was her knee jerk reaction She was programmed after all these years of lying and deceiving, everyone around her stuck in her own private hell, not to ever let anybody in.

Caroline and Kate took her hands and led her back to the car "come on let's go back to ours, you can stay with us and you will be safe". She complied unsure of what else to do she so wanted to be safe and she felt safe with Kate, but she knew he would be angry and she felt guilty for accepting their kindness. But evaluating the options she had.. Well she didn't have any so she slowly climbed In to the car silently.

As they sat in the living room hot chocolates in hand, Kate sat next to Lucy "please Lucy you need to tell us what happened" Lucy looked down her hand was shaking. She was rooted to the spot now she was here all she felt was sheer panic, she knew he would make her regret it if she spoke out. And yet as she looked at the caring eyes of Kate she felt compelled, turning to glance swiftly at her Head teacher seeing nothing but compassion and care.

"I didn't do what I was supposed to, he got a little angry I'm ok. I over reacted when I phoned you" she turned to Kate begging her to read her mind and not ask any more questions. "Lucy.." Kate pushed her a little "I deserved it. I'm always a disappointment if I could just do better, what he wanted he wouldn't get so angry" she said apologetically.

She felt Kate's hand touch her hand and let it rest their for a moment she felt safe, cared for, Kate met her gaze confidently "Lucy I have not told Caroline what you have told me but in the light of this maybe you should" She smiled reassuringly.

The tears rippled down her face "he doesn't mean to, he's not a bad person when he's happy". Caroline bit her bottom lip unsure what to say not to frighten her into submission "mums not well, so he's always stressed and tired and if he's not happy he gets angry, I can't make him happy" Caroline was shocked at how she spoke so matter factly, believing it was normal it was her fault.

"Does he hurt you often?" Caroline asked tentatively almost not wanting to know the answer "not that often" Was the monotone response. Lucy felt Kate's eyes upon her she couldn't meet them, she knew Kate would tear down the walls of her lies, that he did do it often he wasn't sorry and that he was more sadistic than they could imagine to her and others. "He likes power" she whispered almost in audibly "you can't tell anyone" the salty hot tears flowing freely again "please" She begged the fear so etched upon her face.

Kate looked at Caroline asking for advice , but Caroline know knew how Kate had become such a focal point for the vulnerable young girl in front of her. She should call the police but would that help Lucy or put her in more danger at the moment. Caroline stepped into head teacher mode "I'll think about keeping it between us, but you need to talk to us our priority is you keeping you safe and happy" Changing into mum mode "we care about you we will look after you Lucy".

At Caroline's words Kate felt the young girl slump into her arms once more, "shall I make you a bath, you can relax then we can talk some more if you want". Lucy nodded the exhaustion hitting her from the eventful night "we need to let you father know where you are" Kate watched her face flood white the fear evident.

" I can't ... don't tell him where I am please" she almost cried in anguish, the panic rising if he knew god if he knew.. She screamed in her head. "ill text him" she suggested Kate looked uncertainly at Caroline.

Caroline looked unsure but was resolute not to scare Lucy into no longer confiding in her, in Kate "Lucy obviously can't go home tonight, we are teachers its are duty of care to keep you safe. So in this instance a text will be adequate for now". Caroline smiled at Kate and then at Lucy watching the relief flood to Lucy's face, Caroline and Kate watched her send it:

:_ I'm safe I think you need time to calm down, I will stay with friends._

It wasn't ideal but in the circumstances it was good enough at at least Lucy would be safe tonight Kate thought.

Kate made some more hot drinks and ran the bath for Lucy leaving her to be alone, Caroline knocked on the door of the bathroom "do you want me to wash your clothes for tomorrow? You can borrow something for tonight" "yeah thanks, come in" came the quiet reply.

Lucy wanted her to understand her ...she wanted her to know why she needed Kate so much, depended on her like she knew she shouldn't But most of all she wanted To be liked to be listened to. She handed Caroline her jumper and slowly slipped her shirt off her heavy shoulders trying to avoid Caroline's watchful eye, before Caroline realized she was undressing and turned away, She couldn't help but catch a glimpse of lucys back as she did so.

Caroline felt the bile rising in her throat as she saw her blackened back covered in new and old bruises, she had passed this girl in the corridor She was a bright student known by all the teachers how had nobody known what this poor child was going through. She bit back the tears that swelled in her eyes " he never means it's really" Lucy whispered Aware of Caroline's reaction Behind her.

Caroline had no words she smiled trying to comfort her with words unspoken as Lucy moved to take her skirt off passing it her, as Caroline turned away again she felt self conscious Witnessing Lucy's pain so first hand.

She had not expected her to change in front of her just to hand her the clothes though the door. She knew Lucy was showing her because she could not have ever told her, as Lucy stood in her underwear Caroline saw her girl like figure marks invading her skin. "I'm disgusting" Lucy spat viciously towards her own self hate "no wonder nobody wants me".

Why would Kate want me... When she could have you she thought looking at the beautiful, clever and caring Head teacher in front of her.

"oh my god Lucy of course your not" Caroline almost cried pulling her into a tight hug "it's ok it's ok, I'm here" she stroked her hair as she talked soothingly as lucy sobbed uncontrollably for what seemed like forever.

Finally she swallowed the emotion "I'm ok now, I'm ready for my bath" her face now placid like no such emotion had ever taken such complete control. The facade of everythings fine took over, a look Caroline knew only too well. Taking her cue she left the room, as she stood on the landing her legs went from under her As she slid down the wall.

Kate called up the stairs "Caroline" she heard nothing so slowly accenting the stairs she was shocked to find Caroline on the floor outside her bedroom. "Have you seen the bruises" Kate looked blankly "no" she saw the tears skip down her lovers nose and fall onto her blouse leaving a puddle. "Shes black and blue Kate, and I think on top of him hurting her she's hurt herself too she's covered in scars. How did I not know about this, how did I fail her so badly".

Kate pulled her into a tight embrace "you haven't failed her, she confided in me but I still didn't realize quite how bad this was, she's never reached a point that she could be this open. I wrongly thought maybe she was embellishing because I knew she enjoyed talking to me Alone. If anyone has failed her it's me, but How could we have know, what's important now is how we help her".

Caroline nodded she sat for a moment before composing herself and standing once more and taking Kate's hand headed back downstairs. "So now what?" Caroline asked ...


	22. Chapter 22

Don't know how this is going down but here's the next bit, it will get back to mostly kate and Caroline in a few updates but this leads into the next drama...

"I don't know but she came to you and now me and we can't ignore this" Kate nodded she had always known Lucy had a difficult time at home, but she hadn't imagined to this degree. Lucy had always been so bright and confident and seemed so well rounded it was hard to believe just how hard her life must have been.

"Do you know Caroline, in all the school meetings with students parents nights I have never seen her father I always wrote home, she always explained that it was because of her mums health that they couldn't attend". Caroline thought for a moment " To think about it her grandmother bought her when she enrolled I don't think I've ever met either of her parents, but because she's such a good student I've never worried too much. It just shows the students who do well and appear happy slip under the radar." Kate's sad eyes met Caroline's "I can't believe I didn't realize after all the talks we have had, I never imagined" a tear slipping down her face Caroline moved closer using her soft finger tips to wipe it away.

"Its very easy to hide things when u want to sweetheart, god I know it's not the same but I managed to hide my feelings for women for the last twenty years to myself and everybody around me. It becomes so natural it's hard for anyone to see through what you show them". Kate sighed "I saw, I saw through you" Caroline's lips curved into a smile "that's because your so special".

Caroline took her hand "the first thing we need to do is let her feel safe so she can talk to us and then we need to look into her home life a little more, find out who this father is". Kate took her hand and squeezed it gently "I love you" "I love you" their lips met tenderly gently, conveying their deep understanding of just how lucky they were despite everything in their past.

After sitting in the kitchen for some time Caroline finally stood "I think we should go up and check on..." She stopped mid sentence as "Me" came the quiet voice from the door. Caroline and Kate looked up reaching towards the now more recognizable Lucy composed and more confident. In some ways Caroline couldn't help but see some of herself in the girl who stood before her, the walls had began to rebuild and the confident and composed exterior put back in place to shut out the world from seeing in.

"yes we were just coming to find you" Kate said softly her eyes meeting Lucy's feeling Lucy attempt to avoid her searing orbs from seeing in. " I'm ok now sorry about before, I should really learn to control my melt downs" Lucy smiled. "I should probably be getting home" Caroline stood up feeling flustered what had she just said surely she wasn't going to go home, she couldn't. "I thought you were going to stay here tonight" Caroline asked tenderly her eyes meeting Lucy's. "Thank you but I'll be fine, honestly I over reacted". "Lucy... She watched her look up her glassy eyes begging Caroline not to make this harder for her, wishing she could take back everything she had already said. "You can't go home, we want you to be safe, don't we kate" Caroline desperately turning to Kate asking her to back her up.

Kate watched Lucys face as Caroline spoke, Kate nodded "please Lucy we just want do help", "I'm very grateful but I can't" Lucy felt her eyes sting, "I shouldn't have told you anything". All she wanted to do was collapse on the floor and sob her heart out tell them everything, plead with them to keep her safe. And yet something inside betrayed her, she still felt loyal to him she couldn't but most of all she was still scared of him.

Caroline took Kate's hand and pulled her forward "at least come have a cup of tea", Lucy's eyes met Kate's she felt so safe so happy to be around her and yet she had been so manipulative in the past She felt guilty. Now seeing them together her favorite teacher and her head teacher together in their home she saw now just how happy they were together, how she hadn't cared if shed caused trouble. She couldn't help wonder weather Kate had told her about the kiss, if she had would she still be standing here now.

She couldn't help but feel a little twinge of guilt she had always wished them apart but now she envied them envied Lawrence. She had always know Lawrence from school but had thought he had it hard having a head teacher as his mum his parents divorced, his mum and newly recognized lesbian in a jumbled up home life of two point four Kids. But no! now she could see all the things she was missing out on.

As they sat drinking tea Kate looked at the clock it was getting late, if they could stall her late enough she'd have no choice but to stay. "Lucy how long has this been going on?" Lucy was taken back by the question, half an hour of dodging the subject she thought shed escaped talking anymore about it.

she looked up watching the exploring looks from both women in front of her, "when I was 11 and mum got ill, he was frustrated and I got in the way. I've always tried to be normal fit in and do well at school but he didn't understand when I finally accepted I liked girls, and that I wanted to spend more and more time away from home. When mum got so ill and went away we never talked about it I don't see her at all really. We live separate lives but he's changed and as I try to be happy I think he hates that I'm ready and he struggles.

caroline listened intently glancing at Kate every so often " he doesn't mean to hurt me, he's always sorry afterwards and now I'm an adult I could leave But I choose not to, so what I get is down to me".

Kate moved her hand to take Lucy's "it's not right Lucy, he shouldn't hurt you ever, and yes your over 16 but your not even eighteen. so that doesn't make you legally an adult even if you feel much older than your years, he's your father he's suppose to protect you". She felt Kate's hand above hers, the tingle that sent shocks through her whole body as she gazed into her eyes. It was almost too easy to persuade her look of concern for love. "I knew you wouldn't understand, nobody would" Lucy whispered. Caroline spoke "Lucy we are teachers and we would like to be your friends, you've come to us and now we know. you must understand we want to help but more as your head teacher I can't ignore this".

Tears streamed down her face "you can't get involved you will make it worse" her hands covered her face. "He knows I talk to a teacher at school he hates it, he doesn't even know that I have told you as much as I have and look what I get tonight". Her breathe raged as her body shook both women standing up to walk around the kitchen bench to take the child like young woman in their arms. God she could see Kate was happy and how both of them had been so kind, how could she tell them the worst bit of all, she couldn't. Kate took in her words slowly processing them "This is because of me?" Kate almost whispered, " he felt threatened and when I refused to help him get to you, I got his temper up".

Caroline stood up properly letting Lucy from her embrace "let me get some paper we can see what we can do to make this better, what I can do as your teacher. So I can mention no names but see where we stand to keep you safe". Lucy wanted so desperately to speak to Kate alone so she nodded In agreement.

As Caroline Left the room lucy looked up at Kate feeling her warm embrace and before Kate could register, Lucy's lips met Kate's gently For a few seconds, before Kate pulled away a shock and horrified look consumed her face. Lucy leant in to her neck "I'd never hurt you, I'd never tell him about us, but Kate I need you so much I can't be alone I'm scared. Kate pulled away her heart breaking she was scared what to do next "Lucy you are my student and a friend and technically we shouldn't be friends but nothing more. I love Caroline, I don't want to hurt you but you need to know this can't happen". The girl pulled away nodding and stood up grabbing her coat "I understand".

Lucy headed for the front door, Caroline stopping her in her tracks as she walked from the study "where are you going?" her voice laced with concern "home" Lucy said bluntly. You win she thought you can have Kate but brace yourself dad won't see it the same way she sighed to herself.

"But you can't it's late and it's not safe" Caroline almost pleading, Lucy looked up "it's not your problem and I don't want it to be. Thank you for tonight but please leave me alone I'm fine. Don't go making trouble if you care at all about me". Caroline stood shell shocked as she shut the door her body frozen to the spot, finally she was able to move and she went to find Kate.

"she's just left, we need to go after her now" she caught Kate's look out the corner of her eye "what don't I know?" Kate sat silently her hands covering her face "Kate, tell me...".


	23. Chapter 23

"Caroline sit down" the worry etched across her face she knew Caroline loved her but she had no idea how this was going to go down. Caroline watched Kate closely with intrigue something loud boomed around them telling her she wasn't going to like this much.

"you know you told me Lucy had a crush on me" Caroline arched her eyebrows "yes" she kept her voice level she saw where his was going "she made a move on me at school today". Caroline took a breathe composing herself "what kind of a move?", Kate looked down disappointedly in herself "she kissed me".

Her voice lost its composure " a kiss and you didn't tell me", "oh Caroline It didn't mean anything and I was embarSsed after you'd warned me, but I told her to stop I pulled away. I explained I loved you and we were just student teacher, I told her I didn't think extra tuition would be a good idea after that". Caroline nodded "Kate you know this puts you in serious danger, what if she decides that's not all it is, what if she makes another move or worse tells someone. You could loose your job oh Christ" she put her hands through her golden locks.

"Why didn't you tell me... Before else anything happened here, but now your in seriously dodgy territory", the tears slipped down Kate's face. "I didn't think... i thought I could handle it and I didn't know tonight was going to...".

"Did you not think when Lucy rang perhaps to mention it" or even to me before she called I'm your girlfriend and your head teacher, her voice raising with each sentence how could Kate's stupidity have got them here. "you know now I'm implicated. I can't take what's been told tonight and go and do my job as a head teacher, because you were here too. It puts me in an awful position if Lucy says anything or even worse makes anything up. She's vulnerable and you've let her in closer to you, I mean obviously we couldn't have left her tonight but we could have handled this differently". She chewed her lip nervously "if anything is said I can't back you up as I'm your girlfriend this could cause so much trouble Kate, and now your even more personally involved with her home situation. This will make it harder for her because she will want to come to you... You need to distance yourself". Kate heard the warning loud and clear this was the flustered panicking Caroline and doctor Elliot speaking. Kates heart sank as she watched the colour slowly slipping away from her lovers face "shit this is a mess".

The tears dampened her silk shirt Kate cursed herself, how could she have been so stupid. Why hadn't she told Caroline and looking back on it she had felt uneasy but yet she had almost encouraged her by the private after school extra classes, being friendly and giving her mobile number in case she needed Kate. She had listened to Lucy's home story and not confided in the head teacher Caroline let alone girlfriend Caroline. "Did she have your number before the trip?" Kate sank her head lower feeling Caroline roll her eyes in exasperation suddenly she saw the magnitude of the situation. "I'm so sorry Caroline what do I do?" Caroline spoke more softly "keep away!".

Kate nodded "is there anything else I need to know Kate?" She knew the answer before she heard the answer "she kissed me again A moment ago I told her she was my student, I was in love with you and I would never happen, she got upset and left". Caroline nodded "ok well this makes the whole situation a hell of a lot more complicated, what do you think she will do will she tell anyone?". Kate shook her head "I don't think so, but she's confused upset she feels abandoned" Caroline nodded. Handing Kate the paper she had fetched earlier "write it all down, everything..." Kate looked apprehensive "now... I'm trying to help you". Kate nodded as she began to write as Caroline paced the kitchen.

"After Caroline finished reading through it , she folded it into an envelope and placed it in her bag, "insurance ...I can say you came to me concerned before tonight and then she turned up tonight and you felt it was necessary to document it all".

kate nodded "what do we do about her tonight?" Caroline looked up "nothing, we can't push her and if she's upset tonight about you, us getting more involved is not going to help. She knows where we are but she needs to make the next move, And tomorrow I will make a formal assessment as head teacher with what I know. Kate nodded "I'm sorry", Caroline took her hand and pulled her into a hug "a life lesson, let's hope it ends there. God I love you, you bloody idiot" she let her lips place against the soft lips of her lover.

kates hands crept over her body stepping up the pace desperate to prove how sorry she was, seeking forgiveness and reassurance which Caroline answered.


	24. Chapter 24

A needed bit of Caroline and Kate naughtiness...

Kate needed Caroline, needed to know she forgave her and that she'd have her no matter what, her hands were rough and ready desperately seeking the flesh under Caroline's white top. She let her hands snake against her waist as her lips slightly open pressed against her soft neck, she heard the almost in audible gasp and her body quiver with anticipation. She pressed her body more closely to Caroline's so they were flush against the kitchen wall "I'm sorry" she whispered the tears slipping from her face as the thought of losing Caroline flooded her mind, she gasped as if their air supply had been withdrawn. Caroline felt her passion and understood her, she moved to place light feather kisses across her checks and nose until she met her lips, her collarbone and her ample cleave "I've got you" she whispered in response.

kate clung to her for dear life as Caroline's hand sneaked under her top and sent the fluttering sensation over her stomach to follow her hand higher meeting her breasts. She sighed as Caroline tweaked her nipple gently her other hand undoing her buttons until she could shrug her top off.

she pulled aggressively needily at Caroline's as it slipped over her head, burying her head against her chest, she held herself for sometime as if being soothed by Caroline's beating heart so close to hers.

The lust and love suddenly becoming intense as her lips viciously sucked Caroline's lips, bruising them as if any contact they had would not be deep enough. She undid Caroline's skirt letting it slip to the floor, and without warning found her heat.

Kate let her hand cup her core smiling at the wetness she found there, Caroline reaching to undo her bra and Kate's as their breast pressed erotically together, she loved how it felt the connection they had. Kate's fingers circled her heat, letting them dip ever so gently into the silky wetness, her eyes meeting Caroline's. Caroline smiled and in return Kate bucked her fingers into Caroline's core she watched as Caroline's own hand joined the mix as she rubbed her own clit.

kates breathe was stolen as she watched her hand move in time with Caroline's own, she placed hash rabid kisses down the length of Caroline's torso. She feltCaroline's body push towards her encouraging more, begging almost as Kate dropped lower over her stomach and hips to nip at the inside of her thighs.

she watched as Caroline gripped the kitchen counter, Kate's mouth finally met her steaming core. Pushing Caroline's fingers away as Kate bit and sucked at her innermost folds, she was intoxicated by her delicious scent, as her mouth made love to her clit. She felt Caroline's body contort in pleasure begging for rest and release all at once, looking up to glance at the most erotic scene ever as Caroline's eyes closed, her face over taken by a huge smile as she tugged on her own bottom lip. Kate felt herself soak her panties at the sight as she bit lightly on Caroline's centre, causing Caroline to buck into her mouth she added another finger as she pushed roughly urgently into her hot, wet, sticky heat.

Kate twisted her fingers circling them inside her delighting in the sounds her actions caused, she could feel her fingers cramp a little as Caroline's walls clenched around her fingers in gratitude. She pushed through it reaching a whole new level of vigor forcefully pushing them deeper inside Caroline's centre, twisting and flexing before nearly withdrawing to then repeat. She watched the flush breast of Caroline above her bounce as they rocked against each other intensifying the contact. Caroline panted loudly her hands on Kate's shoulders holding her in place, as her legs shook gently ready at the moment of release to buckle.

Kate withdrew her hands and let her tongue find her opening letting her it dip into the forbidden realms as she let it gently explore, one lone finger adding to the intrusion, flexing in just the right place. She could hear Caroline above her "ahhh oh good god, Kate ...finish it..." She begged in panting out of breathe half in audible words as Kate finally pushed her over the edge by her lapping tongue devouring every inch of her core, she came hard as Kate gently drank in everything she had to offer.

Caroline sank to the floor, her knees folding beneath her "christ" she whispered as she held Kate gently "fuck, what do you do to me?" "Only what you do to me" Kate smirked. She saw that seductive glint in her lovers eyes as she rolled her over until Kate's naked back arched against the cold kitchen floor.

Caroline wasted no time still reeling over the pent up lust from her own release, she harshly pulled Kate's trousers down with no warning thrust three fingers deep inside her. She heard Kate cry her name "Oh Caroline" as she arched edging her fingers in more deeply, Caroline's fingers were relentless the pace growing rapidly. She let her tongue findKate's clit she was not playing she needed to drink everything Kate had. Her tounge found her sensitive bud as she nuzzled it with her nose and let her teeth graze across it. She felt Kate's body wriggle against the rising need, Placing a firm hand across her torso she held her tight as her fingers drove deeper in to her sopping centre. Caroline was so aroused she was so wet, so tight, she felt her tighten around her fingers and her mouth made contact once more with the soft centre, lapping at the sweet juices. Caroline flexed her rough hands rubbing against her, inside her clamping walls and felt her finally climax hard, her body heaving deeply up and down as she slowly recovered. Caroline lay down and placed her head upon Kate's bear chest listening to her heart pounding. "jezz, that was rather erotic" she chuckled as Caroline's beautiful smiling face met her own.

They lay their for some time before Caroline stirred she looked out at the dark garden, she stopped she thought maybe she could see somebody in the garden, then blinking turned to Kate's smiling face. Must have been a reflection she thought shrugging off the thought "what" Kate asked Caroline smiled "nothing darling, take me to bed". Kate smiled taking her hand and helping her up letting her hand swipe across the light switch as they left the kitchen in darkness, and accented the stairs to their private sanctuary.


	25. Chapter 25

Caroline smiled as she woke gently nuzzling into Kate's soft flesh, she still hadn't fully come to terms with their situation, she still hadn't told the Lawrence of their was so often not around he hadn't paid much attention to the sleepovers, Yet she new she would have to sit down with him and explain it all soon.

She felt Kate shift against her and speak softly "what's on your mind?" Caroline smiled as kate rolled over to meet her gaze "how did you know", "I can hear your clogs turning from here" she chuckled. Caroline sighed "I was just thinking how much I love you, and that I need to tell the lawerence about us". Kate smiled sympathetically Caroline changed the subject "do you think Lucy is ok?", Kate's smile dissapated she had almost forgotten the events of last night up until the sobering reminder.

xxxxxx

Lucy twitched again the cold meeting her head on, she sat up rubbing her eyes she couldnt believe what a mess all this was. She had so badly wanted to stay in the safety of her head mistresses house. But guilt and stupid loyalty had driven her home. Meeting face to face with her uninviting front door this had been replaced with fear and she had lost the nerve to go inside.

she had settled for sleeping on the floor of the conservatory at the back of their house, the cold seeping in throughout the night, her body felt stiff from the cold of the room. She sat up sleepily knowing she would have to face the music, she hoped he would have calmed down.

Allowing herself time to wake up she slowly entred the main house, it was quite eery even but the evidence of a rage last night was obvious from the broken pictures and bottles across the living room door.

she felt his eyes upon her before she saw him "you came back then" he said sourly "I didn't have much choice" she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry sweetheart" he moved forward he saw her flinch. "im sorry please forgive me I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he pulled her into a hug. She felt her body relax after a short time this had been the cycle for so long now she almost felt comforted by the reliability.

As they sat across the kitchen table he watched her "where did you go" he saw the panic flash across her face. "Tell me" he asked a little more forcefully "you went and saw her didn't you" he looked down At the table. she shifted a little on her seat "I said nothing about you, they don't know I'm your daughter", He visibly relaxed a little "what did she say, did you tell them about last night". "They asked I had to tell them I was upset", "they?" "Umm yes she was at Dr Elliot's house". His face contorted into a grin "it's serious between them then, you better not have told them our plan".

"No dad but please I don't want to anymore I feel bad they were so nice to me and I don't understand why you want to hurt them, why you made me think I did". "It's gone too far to back down now, even without you I can ruin them a junior teacher making a pass at a student twice, letting them in her home I'm a concerned parent I need to notify the board".

"Dad you know it wasn't like that, it was all me she did as she was suppose too..treat me with dignity but say no, and their happy don't ruin it, I still don't understand why you hate her so much". The sentence caused him to pause "I don't hate Kate, anything but .. But Elliot is poison and she needs to be taught a lesson, Kate's just a casualty in it all. That I will stand beside and comfort when Elliot has no choice but to walk away from her, I couldn't have planned it better because she will either leave Kate to save her career or il make sure she looses both. The evil grin spread across his face, he couldn't help but play it in his head a head teacher guilty of misconduct to save her lesbian lover, he'd get her back for making him look a fool, and he'd have Kate like he'd always known he would.

First classes when without much fuss much to Caroline's relief she hadn't seen Lucy, she hadn't wanted to make a fuss and pull her out of class drawing attention to her, but as break appeared she knew she'd need to speak to her. She needed to explain about Kate and how she had warned her to keep away, but also try and help Lucy with her turmoil at home. It was not going to be an easy topic, but she really didn't want to involve social services if she could stop it getting that far. She sent Beverly to go and retrieve her from her science class and waited, she had attempted to dig at her school records but couldn't seem to locate the file. She was waiting for Beverly to dig through the paper work to find the hard copy before knowing who this father was.

As Lucy entered the office she looked petrified "Hello Lucy how are you" Caroline asked concerned in a friendly voice, "I'm ok thanks". "Lucy I know what you told me last night was hard for you and I want to help, but I also need to speak with you about Miss Mckenzie". Lucy nodded "now I know you have a close friendship with her but, I'm a little concerned the boundaries are being blurred and to keep you both safe from difficult situations, I think it's best if you keep your distance". Lucy's face fell she knew this was going to happen after watching them last night, how intimate they had been together so full of love. How could Kate not have told her what had happened, and of course she was going to keep them apart. "Please don't, i .." "Lucy you know what I'm talking about" her body tensed.

"Look I really want to help so you know I'm always here, Lucy look at me sweetheart" Lucy looked up "I'm sorry". "You don't need to be sorry but you know why I'm doing it" "yes but I'm sorry it's too late".

Caroline's face felt flushed her eyes prickled was she telling her what she had dreaded to hear. "My dad he knows hes going to the governors, he wants to cause trouble". A single tear slipped down her cheek "but surely you've explained that's not what happened" Caroline sounding a little defensive, panicked. "I tried but he's angry he wants to teach you a lesson". Caroline looked confused "why what have , Kate done?" She shrugged "I can't talk about it anymore, I'm so sorry" she turned and ran for the door.

Caroline slumped into her chair, how the hell was this happening how had it come to this... A loud knock. "Come in" she almost screamed in frustration "the paper work you asked for, sorry it took me so long. I think you need to see this..." Beverly handed her the papers.

Caroline scrolled down the paper parents: Rebecca and Michael Dobson.

she took a breathe, focussing on the letters again.. "Jesus... I'm going to fucking kill him, the malicious bastard, go get Kate ... Discreetly and get cover for her lessons anyone but Dobson". Beverley nodded rather confused but sensing if she wanted to keep her job now was not the time for questions.

It all made sense, Dobson wanted Payback!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for reading and all the lovely comments :)

Caroline felt sick, dizzy how had she not seen this coming foresight was such a brilliantly fucking useless thing. She took a deep breathe trying to calm herself, running her hands through her hair again thinking aloud to herself. "Why didn't I see this coming, but then she had the moment Kate had told her, not about Dobson but the prospect of Lucy getting Kate in trouble had panicked her.

Kate walked into the office, her face fell as she saw the white drained faced Caroline "what's going on?" Walking over to take Caroline into her arms. "Oh Kate Lucy's dad is making a complaint about your conduct, he's going to the governors. Kate's face fell as she stepped back a little trying to take it all in. "But I didn't do anything, I was professional ; I mean yes I was maybe too supportive but you have seen the abuse she suffers at home" Caroline nodded. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart" she cupped Kate's face she saw the fear the regret of the situation in her dark orbs. "Kate it gets worse", she watched Kate's body tighten defensively "how could this possibly get worse Caroline " Kate almost shouting in an attempt to get angry, to fight away the tears that threatened to fall at any moment "it's Dobson" she whispered almost not daring to say it.

"what about him, I thought we were talking about Lucy that's more important..." The mere mention of the man enough to erupt her facade of calmness, the tears falling rapidly down her face. Caroline looked pityingly at her lover "Kate ...Lucy is Michael's daughter he's planned all this to pay you back for rejecting him and me for humiliating him. He wants to see us pay and he's used Lucy to do it..." Kate's sudden realization of what this all meant hit her like a tone of bricks in the face, her breathe quickened as the tears scorched a track down her cheeks. Caroline moved forward taking her close, holding her into chest "we will work this out.." She soothed not wholly knowing who she was trying to comfort.

He had struck gold with this revenge plot she thought not only would Kate be put through the ringer and either be labelled as inappropriate, unprofessional all without a fight or she would have to explain the whole sorry story. How he had tried to force himself on her, the stalking which would be just as damaging and humiliating for her. And as for her she would either have to stand tall and distance herself from Kate professionally to protect her career and she could loose Kate. Or she could stand and fight and their relationship be used against them in argument of Kate's behavior and she showed favoritism, favored her lover unfairly. Thus Putting her in the firing line, alongside the stigma of her sexuality which could cost her, her job. Either way she had to admit she didn't see a way they were going to walk away from this unscalthed, and it made her blood boil. She Remembered Lucy's face the remorse but also the un committal of what she said, had she wanted to tell the governors and hurt Kate? Did she know what her father was planning? was she just too scared to defy him?. She remembered the bruised blackened back of the young girl as the hot tears had seared down her face her body racked with sobs. That had been a child in sheer distress and in the back of it all, she must not forget that she needed to make sure Lucy was cared for she was safe. Maybe she could talk to Lucy get her to help them, she had not looked joyous or smug, she looked like shed been used as pawn her control ripped away, the words "I'm sorry" echoed.

Finally Kate lifted her chin to meet Caroline's "plotting a great come back are you Elliot", she chuckled watching the beautiful face in deep concentration. Caroline smiled "something like that, we're not going to lie down Kate" Kate nodded. It had been one of the things that had attracted Kate to Caroline her strength and her bloody mindidness not to give up.

Kate tilted her head to the left slightly and made contact with Caroline's soft delectable lips, like bees to honey she was drawn in, the need to feel them close on hers. She gasped audibly as Caroline had taken her hips to steady them together whilst they stood. Just the feel of their bodies pressed together their mouths locked in a sweet passion, She gently pulled at Caroline's bottom lip before being allowed access as her tounge swept into the crevices of her hot mouth. As Caroline gently pulled away and smiled at Kate, Kate smiled then whispered "if you can't stand beside me in this, I understand I don't want to take you down with me. I can't believe I've let myself be in this position, I'm so sorry Caroline", once more the tears flowed freely.

As Kate gazed into the beautiful eyes of this amazing woman before her it stung like a thousand knives that, she could loose her at any moment. Caroline stood strong "my job or you? That's your question". Kate stared almost blankly not daring to hope what her answer maybe, a fling that had consisted of a few weeks of sex and sneaking around (all be it amazing sex, with some she could now say she was in love with) against a secure job that's shes had a decade that she loves and financially is secure. If she had to choose practically she knew which would be the best option but she'd never been that type of person she's always been ruled by her heart, hence spending most her life in heart break.

Caroline took a moment holding her finger to her lips, as if thinking then looking up she spoke loudly, confidently "let's go home" Caroline smiled. "I think I need to show you how much I choose you, Christ Kate I didn't know I was alive until I met you. But tonight I'm going to have to break "us" to Lawrence because this could get loud and public". A wide smile flicked across Kate's dry lips as she let out the large breathe she had unknowingly held in. "You sure?" Kate asked cautiously she loved Caroline but she needed to know Caroline was in this for the right reasons "shut up" Caroline laughed. Caroline surged forward pushing Kate towards the door letting her hand dive into the waistband of her trousers as her mouth found her neck.

Carolines fingers dipped into Kate's core, it soon became moist as her fingers nimbly caressed the sensitive bud that lay between her delicate folds, her two fingers delving into her soft warm opening. She worked quickly using her palm to grind against her clit as her fingers rocked and curved inside her tightening core, she leant in breathing heavily. "I need you like I need air, I'm standing by your side whatever..." Caroline bit into Kate's neck then replacing soft circular motions with her tongue, as her spare hand assaulted her right breast. She rubbed in soft circles gently cupping before tweaking at her nipple, feeling Kate's back arch at her touches.

Caroline smiled like she could give Kate up.. She couldn't she felt her own body shiver as she watched Kate's eyes roll into the back of her head as Kate moaned her name "Caroline" as finally Caroline's fingers took her into the spiraling delirium of her heavy orgasm.

she wasn't going anywhere she loved Kate and would stand by her side no matter what..and if Dobson through she was going to lie down and take it, he obviously didn't know her very well!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for comments, glad your enjoying this.. here is an update although I was a little distracted. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading xx

Kate had returned back to her lessons for the last hour but couldnt keep her mind straight as of yet they had not been notified by the governors, so it was important to maintain that everything was fine to everybody else and Dobson.

Kate sat twiddling her thumbs waiting for the bell to ring finally signaling the end of day much to Kate's relief, she almost ran to Caroline's office. "Have you heard anything" Caroline shook her head "no news is good news as they say, maybe he won't go to the governors". Kate sighed "I wouldn't count on it, where do I stand if he does" Caroline fought to avoid her gaze "that bad is it?" Kate grumbled. Caroline stepped forward "we wI'll work it out as it comes, come on lets go home work out a plan", Kate nodded smiling briefly at Caroline's caring face.

Kate had gone back to her own house, much to Caroline annoyance but Caroline knew she was probably right, as Lawerance came in the door. If their relationship was going to be outed Lawrence deserved to know first hand.

"what's up mum? You look awful" Caroline shook her head "sorry long day.. I need to talk to you about something". Lawrence sat I front of her "spit it out then mum I'm meant to be meeting Angus in half an hour. Caroline felt flustered she was suprised how much she wasn't sure how to word how to express... No how scared she was for his approval.

"Mum!" She looked at him seeing his amusement at her difficulty to tell him what she was trying too say, "umm well it's about Kate...". "Arhh yes I wondered when you'd bring that up", she looked up surprised at his humors tone, "what do you mean?" he smiled "well although I'm not thrilled to admit it, these walls are not bloody sound proof".

"Hey watch your language, and what.." Finally digesting his words. "Look mum I'm not over joyed by the idea so lets just carry on as we have been". Caroline was taken back at his forwardness "I love her", "that's great but I don't need to know" he said stuffing a pancake into his mouth and heading out the room.

"Lawrence" she called impatiently as he turned "this is serious I need to talk to you". "Look mum I know, did u really think after going on the school trip and Kate never leaving ours except to get a change of clothes. That the spare room is never used as ive seen her coming out of your room, that I wouldn't see what was happening. As much as I'm not thrilled that my mums a rug muncher if your happy and you keep it to yourself I can put up with it".

"Oh thanks Lawrence thats very big of you, but Kate's going through something at work and it maybe I have to admit our relationship to support her, and I know it might affect you at school". He looked down "I don't want people to be mean to you mum, it's not like everyone will understand what if you loose your job, is it that serious?" she was touched by his genuine concern.

"Ill be fine, I worry about you" "oh mum I'll be fine, just if you can try not to make a big deal out of it, id appreciate it. It's hard enough being the head teachers son net-alone if she's a lesbian seeing another member of staff". Caroline understood what he was saying he quietly accepted their relationship but didn't feel like having it thrown in his face. "Do you mind if Kate comes over tonight?" He smiled "I assumed she was already here, " she smiled "Thank you, I love you". "I love you too mum but don't go telling anyone" she smirked as he pulled her into a hug, then disappeared up the stairs.

Meanwhile Kate had agreed she would wait at her house until Caroline rang, she sat in the living room trying to be calm but her whole body was on edge. She prayed Lawrence took their news of her and Caroline well, because the last thing she wanted was for Caroline to have more upset. She knew Lawrence could sometimes be immature but he wasnt silly, and she was pretty sure he knew something was going on between them, seeing as she's been a permeant fixture at their house over the last few weeks.

Kate heard the door bell and assuming it was Caroline ran to open the door, as the door opened she pushed against it trying to shut it. She was met by an angry faced Michael "what have you been up to Kate your going to be in serious trouble, I told you I'd make you sorry." Kate feigning innocence "what are you talking about, please leave me alone". He managed to push the door open pushing her against the wall his hand met her face, the shock taking her off guard. " I never knew what you saw in here... But you told her then helped her make foul out of me. Did u think I'd let you get away with that?" She squirmed under his touch. His hot breathe giggled her skin it made her feel sick " I've missed you... It's a shame it's lead to this".

He almost sounded truly regretful "why?" She spat "because if I can't have you she can't and you humiliated me, I lost me my job all because you told that bitch Elliot. So now I thought I'd return the favor". Kate felt a cold shiver as she saw the smirk across his face " unless...I'll make you a deal you shag me hear and now, like you mean it, and I will make sure the sordid details of your affair with my daughter never reach the governors". " no I haven't done anything, get your hands off me, I've never done anything to Lucy".

" You don't understand Kate I will have you one way or another, but it's up to you weather you play the long game, because who will they believe... A suspected teacher abusing your power, Or a concerned parent who's looking after the welfare of my daughter?"

Kate struggled harder against him "please let go, I don't want to.." His hand once more finding her trousers, undoing them attempting to snake them down her legs. "No" Kate screamed loudly seeing no way out of this situation, a tear streaked down her face.

Kate was surprised to see Lucy appear in the door way "Dad get off her, dad..." Lucy flew at her father striking him on the back forcing him to let Kate go. Kate tried to gather her composure, as Micheal flew at Lucy. His body pushing her back against the door where she crippled over. Micheal took one look at Kate and Lucy birth hunched on the floor and fled from the house, Kate leaned down and help to pick Lucy up "are you ok" she half grunted.

Caroline arrived at Kate's house excited to tell her at least one thing was going right and Lawerence had taken the news well. As she arrived she was suprised and concerned to see the front door wide open, her face drained of all color she had seen this sceen before.

Caroline couldn't help but assuming the worse after what had happened the last few days, how stupid had she been to let Kate go home alone. "Kate, Kate" she called hearing the panic in her own voice "Kate, are you ok?". Kate appeared from the kitchen her shirt buttons torn "what happened?" Caroline rushed into her arms. Shed held Kate deeply scared to let go, feeling Kate's body tremble as she held her kissing her tearful face. "Michael..." She stuttered "Christ, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you", " it's ok" Kate reassured her as she cupped Caroline's face.

Caroline's eyes moved transfixed in the doorway " Lucy, what are you doing here?, Kate she shouldn't be here" Caroline felt flushed and seriously stressed "Lucy stopped him, if she hadn't turned up he might have.." The trauma flashed across her face "ok Kate I'm sorry, Lucy thank you, are you ok?" she nodded lightly. "Oh Caroline what are we going to do?"...


	28. Chapter 28

Another update for you guys xxx

Caroline pulled Kate into her she felt her hot breath against her neck as she calmed her, stroking Kate's hair gently "it's all going to be ok darling". She hated seeing Kate so vulnerable and feeling so powerless all over again, she looked up to see Lucy the tears flowing down her face. "Oh Lucy it's ok" Caroline spoke softly "it's not Miss you know it's not he's out of control!". "Lucy do you think it's a bout time you told us everything you know" she nodded sitting down on the kitchen stall.

As Caroline and kate listened intently as she spoke, drinking in every detail she knew, Caroline held kate tight all the time reassuring her. Kate's face suddenly becoming ignited as if a spark had been ignited. "Caroline you know he's trying to ruin my reputation and say I'm inappropriate". Caroline looked quizzically at Kate hearing her say like that wasn't making her feel any better "no Caroline, she shook her gently The Photo". Kate watched as her idea was finally unravelling in Caroline's mind, as a small grin appeared across her delicate lips.

Lucy looked confused as Kate explained what had happened on the trip and that's why he had left early. "Did he not mention it, why did he say hed left early?" She shook her head "no he didn't tell me and I don't blame him, no wonder he's not happy with you too! You finally humiliated him like he spends his life doing to others. He didn't tell me he was Leaving the trip I was always told to ignore him at school, he didn't want people to know I was his daughter. Caroline caught a glance of Kate's face understanding her thinking, how could a parent treat a child the way he had it was so wrong.

"would you like to stay tonight Lucy we can take you to school in the morning, if you have had another run in with your dad" Kate said sympathetically. "Actually would you mind driving me to my grandmas? She only lives 40 minutes away, but maybe having a few days away would be good. If it's ok to miss a few days at school?" She turned to see Caroline smile "I don't think it would do you any harm, and yes you'd benefit from some peace, we can take you there shortly if that's what you want".

On the drive back from dropping Lucy off Kate felt Caroline's hand upon her leg "you know how much I love you Kate, you do know how much I love you sweetheart don't you?" Kate pulled her hand up to meet her lips, letting them gently touch across her soft skin. "Yes Caroline I love you so much and I honestly don't know where I'd be without you".

Caroline sighed "I was thinking how do u fancy doing what Lucy's done", "what do you mean?". Caroline smiled as she pulled over outside Kate's house and dialed a number on her mobile. Kate watched curiously without speaking a single word. "oh Hi Beverley I need a favor!" Kate watched a cheeky smile cross her lips and a flirtatious look drifting from her eyes to Kate.

"um yes of course Caroline is everything ok?" "Yes and no.. But I need to go away for a few days and Kate will be coming with me". "Oh anywhere nice...?" Her voice snarky and Caroline heard the innuendo in her question. "Look Beverley your fab at your job but it puts you In a position you know a lot of things, before everyone else and never say a word. I trust you". Kate was listening to this conversation unfold and was surprised at how easily Caroline was being so honest and open with Beverly.

Caroline could hear Beverly smile on the other end of the phone "maybe", "well You will know I'm with Kate and were together". "Um I may have guessed" "well I love her so much but Michael Dobson is not my biggest fan and is about to cause a problem with the governors. And there's a hundred gaps I need to fill in but don't have time to.. " She spoke almost without taking a breathe. Anyway my favor... Could You pre write in a holiday for Kate and then I'm going to have a family emergency and we are going to bugger off for a few days before the bomb goes off". Kate smiled at Caroline she hadn't seen this spontaneous side of Caroline yet, and she had to admit it turned her on just as much as made her fall in love with her even more.

"Done, I'll sort it now, will you be on your mobile?" "yep and Lawrence will be away too obviously, thank you I owe you. Your a very good friend and an even better PA. We will be back Monday. "Enjoy" Beverly laughed and hung up.

Kates lips found Caroline's soft red lips, she felt Kate nibble at her bottom lip as they leant in closer to one another deepening the embrace, she heard Kate moan her hands grasping at Caroline's hips. Caroline pulled apart "what was...that for" she tried to regain her breathe, "god I'm in love with you" Caroline smiled like she was the cat who got the cream.

"Go on then go pack I'm going to ring Gillian" Kate shuffled from the seat "were actually going?" She felt in a daze was this really happening "go on, gorgeous hurry up" She patted her thigh encouragingly. She watched Kate hop out the car and Caroline holding the phone to her ear slowly following her up the path.

"oh hi Gillian"

As Caroline sat with Lawrence "look I'll be honest with you Lawrence, work is bloody awful at the moment and Kate's had a hard time, I know I haven't told you but you've noticed I know you have" he nodded confirming her suspicions were correct. "Anyway were going to miss a few days of school, and say I've had a family emergency, so if you want to go to school you can. Or whilst we are away for a few days you can go hang out with Raff at Gillian's, unless you want to come with me and Kate. Of course you'd be welcome, but I thought you probably wouldn't. What do you think?" He threw his arms around his mum "whatever it is mum, you'll sort it your invincible", he smiled "I seriously can't believe your wagging school, this is just too cool". She giggled "school, with us or Gillian's then? " "Dur, Gillian's, I'll go pack".

Caroline and Kate hugged Gillian "Thank you so much I owe you" she leant in close, "don't tell my mum too much detail, just I'm on holiday" "not to worry".

she walked down the step "bye mum, see you in a few days. I'll be on my mobile". She watched her mother smile at her Celia wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her daughter. But she'd noticed a lot of changes recently and many for the better..

They drove for ten minutes before Kate turned to Caroline "where are we going then?" "where do you fancy?, I thought we would arrive at the airport pick a destination and just get on a plane." Kate's face felt like it might crack with joy "hell yes, but we do need a game plan for when we get back". Caroline's eyes met hers "well were going to have to use the photo we've got no choice, but I warn you once we get on this plane I'm having no mention of the bastard until we get back.. Deal?" Kate laughed "Deal, seriously where have you been all my life", Caroline took her hand "I could ask you the same question".


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys I know I've not update very much recently sorry works been mad... I'm not sure if you guys are still reading this or not... But here is another update :)

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she watched a sleepy Kate rest her head upon her shoulder "not long now" she yawned, it had been such a stressful few weeks this holiday was well deserved. "Nope, then I can have you all to myself and do whatever I want to you". Kate laughed as the mock horror now displaying across Caroline's face "I'm in your hands" Caroline smirked.

As they arrived at the villa they took in the sights a magnificent grand front entrance and beautiful paintings all over the walls, it felt fresh and modern a good choice. Caroline couldn't help but sigh contentedly she couldn't help herself but thing what it would be like all the time, if things stopped getting in the way.

As they reached their luxury double bedroom with a sea facing view, she heard a "wow" escape Kate's lips. "You like it?" Kate nodded the seen focusing as she pulled Caroline closer "it's so beautiful". They had chosen a good villa but Caroline had always been good at that sort of thing, it was easy when you just ignored the price and worried about that later. They had chosen well there room over looked the sea and had a magnificent pool that sat on the edge of the mountain with a sheer drop to the sandy beach below, it was so romantic. It was warmer than she had expected as it was only May and not yet really holiday season, which was a bonus as it was nice and quiet.

Their bedroom opened on to the back garden with a patio and seating area and the double doors opened completely from their bedroom to meet the fabulous back drop. As Kate moved to her bags "swim?" Caroline nodded.

As Kate stood in her bikini she watched Caroline undress feeling her breathe hitch, her cheeks flush her core dampen. God she was such a sexy sight to behold she moved nearer hearing her breathing louden, picking Caroline's bikini tie from her back that Caroline had only just finished fastening. "I preferred it off" Kate paused smiling as she now marveled at Caroline's once again naked breasts, moving to untie the strings holding her bottoms in place.

Caroline choked a little as she felt Kate's wandering hands "Kate" she whispered as she glanced at the sun setting in the horizon behind her, she let Kate lower her onto the bed. She felt Kate's soft lips nuzzle and nip and her barely suns kissed skin, her freckles already becoming more prominent from the suns deep rays.

She felt the heat seep from her centre, she knew Kate was aware of her raging need to have her, and yet she continued to tease, to make her wait. She found it so sexily frustrating she wriggled under her tense torso, willing to edge her on. "Kate" a whimper dripped from her pursed lips, as Kate's soft moist lips enclosed upon a hardened nipple.

Caroline tensed her toes curling them slightly as her body recoiled in the sheer pleasure of this amazing woman slowly devouring her. She pulled at Kate's face pulling her in close and letting their lips connect briefly, before Kate deepened the embrace. Their mouths almost violently linking together drinking each other in, desperate to meet the desire biting inside them.

Caroline parted her legs and let Kate dip between them, leaving her vulnerable as Kate began her assault, moving erotically slowly down her soft cream skin drinking her in.

Kate took her time, she felt Caroline's enjoyment and frustration at her keen attention to every freckle, every curve every inch of subtle skin. Caroline's stomach fluttered and twitched under Kate's gentle kisses as her hands skimmed her hips, feeling the ache below deepen.

She arched her back as Kate pinched her nipples her mouth breathing warm air upon her delicate centre, the want almost painful. Caroline moaned breathlessly as her eyes met Kate's the love and trust mimicked, their understanding clear before their sparkling orbs become filled by lust as the cool sea breeze rushed over their naked forms.

As Caroline's eyes lost contact she felt Kate's fingers explore her tender opening, she felt herself retain her breathe, as Kate hot sticky tongue dipped into her centre. She felt herself tense trying to fight the urge to surrender at her first touch, she sank deeper into the bed encouraging her further decent. She felt Kate smile into her tender skin as she drank in Caroline's sweet nectar.

kate felt Caroline's body contort her stomach tremble as her lips sucked at her intimate folds, licking, nipping at the skin until she made hard contact with her clit. She felt Caroline shudder as she came hard drinking in her sweet juices, reveling in the sweet noises escaping her lover above.

Caroline whimpered openly begging for mercy and release all at the same time, her fingers wrapped deeply in Kate's dark hair, She felt her body rise and fall at a hastened rate she felt the flush spread across her breast as Kate continued. "Kate, oh Christ..." She growled as Kate lips once more found her nipple and her dexterous fingers harshly pushed deep inside her opening, she shifted loving the feeling of Kate's fingers filling her. She sought Kate's face pulling her up to meet her gaze as their lips connected, Kate pushed her fingers deeper inside Caroline. Kate curled them slightly moving them in and out a rushed pace, whilst gazing lovingly into Caroline's bright orbs, she felt her rock against her. "Kate that feels amazing" she breathed loudly as Kate increased her pace letting her thumb slid over her clit, immediately feeling Caroline wetness pool around her hand. Kate nuzzled in to her neck "Do you know the affect you have on me..., your so sexy, so georgeous, and Christ watching you come makes me want to explode. You don't even need to touch me to make my body tingle, that's how much I love you.

A large smile spreading across Caroline's sex flushed face as she pulled Kate down closer "I can't even put into words how I feel about you, your the best thing that's ever happened to me other than the boys and I don't know how I'd live without you. Now I know you I Don't know how I survived without you".

Caroline moved her body under her and before Kate registered it she was now being pinned down by a magnifiecntly naked Caroline, she smiled. "I'll show you instead" Caroline smirked "I love you Kate your my family you and the boys", Kate smiled but her eyes couldn't meet Carolines, "Kate, Kate" tears silently began to flow "Kate what's the matter?".

Kate sat up and pulled a towel around her before walking towards the open doors of their bedroom to look over the horizon , she was held in deep concentration, her eyes saddened. "Please Kate" Caroline spoke gently following to stand beside her holding her waist "Caroline I love you and what we have but I've always wanted one thing so badly, but I never dreamed... But ... whilst I was looking for love it was in the background. Now I've finally found you I know I have been waiting for you, you complete me I've never been so sure in my life that your the one!

Kate turned to see Caroline's concerned face "tell me" Caroline asked again pleading "with everything going on I know, it should be the last thing on my mind but it's not its like a scream getting louder and louder".

She searched Carolines worried face "I've always wanted a family" she watched Caroline's face soften "you have one, you have me and the boys now". "I know and I am so lucky but it only makes me want it more .. I want to have a baby. I know it's not what you want but I just can't ignore the feelings", she paused watching Caroline's face for any reaction.

Caroline was passive Kate felt her stomach lurch " Caroline I know with Micheal I shouldn't bring this up now but the more I love you the more I crave it .."

Caroline sat down on the decking her head swimming she couldnt really process it all there was so much already going on.. "Kate" she saw the desperation in her beautiful dark orbs And the sadness that lay behind them. "It's ok Caroline I just had to say it butI won't make you, I'll just accept that that will never be apart of my life, it's ok really as long as I've got you and the boys, I'll be ok with it, I'll get over it.. " She smiled.

She watched Caroline desperate for her to say something, anything Caroline looked at Kate she looked so vulnerable so beaten down by life, She knew she loved this woman more than she could ever out into words as so she smiled.

Caroline tried to pictured a pregnant Kate and a little person calling her mummy she knew how much the boys meant to her, she loved Kate and she knew she couldn't deny her this and as she thought about it more, she couldn't help but think it would just make their little family totally complete.

"Do we still get to practice" she winked "even though we can't actually make it happen every time we do".

Kate froze confused before sing Caroline's wide smile and burst into laughter "what.., you mean?" Caroline moved closer "Kate I love you, and I love my boys so id love our baby too. But we need to let everything else settle, but if that what would make you happy I'm game!"

Kate moved closer linking their soft lips, holding each other closer, scared to let go to loose the intimacy to loose the moment to allow reality to threaten once more to shatter the illusions.

"Kate let's go back to bed" Caroline smiled as Kate dropped her towel "yes Dr Elliot"... She saw the seductive and sly grin upon Caroline's face. At that moment nothing could break her... Caroline sighed "This must be what happiness feels like" she whispered almost to herself as she followed a naked Kate heading toward the plush double bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys glad ur still reading, thanks for your comments. Here's a small update before a bit more drama with Micheal unfolds.

They had one day left of there get away and reality was dawning that the situation they were going to go back to was not going to be pleasant.

"Kate I know you don't want to talk about all this but we need to, then we can enjoy the rest of our time alone" she smiled. Kate came and sat close to Caroline "ok" she said seriously looking at Caroline. "Well about Michael... I've been thinking and well I think the only way forward is to confront it, I think I should speak to the governors along with your statement and mine and tell them that he's been harassing you for months. I know you won't want to talk about it but we need to discredit him Explain it all. I won't let him ruin your career the bastard won't get away with it. Kate nodded "it will be hard but with you by my side I'll be ok". Caroline squeezed her hand tightly " I think it's best we come out and tell everyone we are together because when it gets tough I don't want to hide us. It will make it play in our favor if we tell people before he does. I don't want to hide Kate I'm so proud of you, so in love with you I want to shout it!" Kate felt her heartbeat fasten at Caroline's declaration it made her feel so safe, so at home.

Caroline continued in her official Dr Elliot manner all serious and focused on saying what she needed to "We don't know if he has told the governors yet but we should get in there first if we can, Call his bluff".

Kate nodded " I don't want this hanging over us and we need to make this right for us and Lucy". Caroline nodded "Whatever happens I'm with you we will do this together..." She smiled at Kate clasping her hand tightly, "you agree Kate because I don't want to bully you into anything. I know this will be hard for you". Kate nodded firmly a small smile escaping her lips "yes I agree, but I don't think we should tell them about the trip and the seductive Dr Elliot doing her own harassment". Caroline blushed "no I think we could probably leave that out yes" she smirked.

Caroline shifted to face Kate more directly soothing down her hip "And as for a new addition I think we should start looking into this when we get back as I know it's not always been easy for you, I want to give us the best chance.

She recalled the tearful Kate after having a romantic night and a few too many glasses of wine, when they had been telling each other things. She remembered her heart pang as Kate explained how shed been desperate for a baby with Richard, and how she had never made it past the 12 weeks in several attempts. The tears that had smoothed down her bloochy cheeks as Caroline had held her safe and listened. It had broken her heart shed never really planned on children herself, shed been career driven, and Lawerence had been a lovely suprise. But it pained her to think how much Kate had wanted it and not succeed, and she hadn't even wanted it at the time and it had been so easy. She thought of her boys and how she couldn't imagine life without them, how they made her world and she knew if she could help Kate have that shed do anything. "I want you to have the best chance of making your wish come true. I want to make you happy Kate". "I love you so Much Caroline, are you sure" Kate whispered scared to ask in case Caroline changed her mind.

"Kate I want to be with you, I want to be with you forever and if u want a baby I can't stand in your way and what's more I'd love to have a baby with you, extend our amazing family.

"Right!" Caroline spoke decisively Seeing the smile brim from Kate's face the tears rolling down her face. "You ok Kate" she pulled her into a tight hug "yes, it's just even with everything I'm so happy your in my life, you make me so happy". Caroline pulled her into a delicate kiss, before wiping her tears away and sitting up straight again.

Caroline pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Beverley's number "Hi Beverley how's everything?"

"Hi Caroline, Everything is fine this end but I've had a few calls from Gavin asking when you would be back".

Kate watched Caroline's face contort in displeasure, " Do you know what about?" "No he wouldn't say" "oh ok Beverly thank you, well I will be back on Monday could you arrange a meeting with Gavin first thing". "Of course, enjoy your family emergency" she heardBeverley giggle "we will, see you Monday" nothing got past Beverley she always knew more than she let on She had always been perceptive, she knew about Kate before she had admitted to herself, but she had never said a word Just the small smiles and comments had let Caroline know her support.

Caroline threw the phone across the room to land ontop of their suitcase as she rolled Kate over and kissed her passionately.

"God I can't explain how much I love you, but right now I want you so much" Kate spoke seductively as she smiled at Caroline. Kate nuzzled into Caroline's neck and her hand rub the sides of Caroline's bikini slipping her hands into her pants and letting the feeling of her moist core rest upon her delicate fingers. She felt Caroline shiver at her touch as she relaxed in her arms fully ready to give her full self to Kate. After Kate had fully ravished Caroline to an inch of her life holding her close as she withered in pleasure, each orgasm more intense than the one before.

"Jesus Kate, stop stop. I can't take anymore" she smiled lazily in a sex induced bubble.

kate lay gently beside Caroline feeling the heat of Caroline's body and listening to her heavy heart beat slowly calm. They lay sleepily together until Caroline hand twitched as she seductively ran it down Kate's thigh "it must be your turn now" she giggled rolling over on top of her. Caroline slowly trailing kisses down her slender torso until her mouth connected with her hot core, Caroline smiled to herself at how wet Kate was, it made her even more intent in repaying the favor.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for reading and your comments here is the next update...

Kate kissed Caroline tenderly holding her close, "it will be ok darling, get Beverley to send for me if you need me unless you want me to stay". Caroline smiled at the beautiful eyes staring at her the love blazing at her. You go, It will be fine" Caroline spoke softly trying to reassure herself as much as Kate as Kate begrudgingly headed towards the door With a fleeting smile.

Caroline sat she couldn't help but fidget I her seat, she felt nervous her stomach churning her fingers tapping upon her desk. A loud knock at the door made her jump, she smoothed her hands down her shirt smoothing the invisible creases. She sat up straighter composing herself "come in" she called. Caroline took in the formidable form of Gavin standing in the door way, she stood up taking in his demeanor "Good morning Gavin, thank you for coming in so early". "No problem" a small smile escaped him, "So what did you wish to see me about?". "Well there a few things i need to discuss with you but first, I heard you were attempting to discus something with myself whilst I was away last week".

"Ah yes well I have had a few choice emails from a certain disgruntled former teacher" Caroline couldn't help but raise an eyebrows she couldn't help but feel confused she knew where this was going, but was puzzled by Gavin's calm exterior.

"A certain Michael Dobson, by any chance" Gavin looked startled "how did you know", "well that might have been what I wished to discuss with you myself".

Gavin shifted in his seat a little as Caroline pulled out a file "what's this?" he asked as she pushed it across her desk. I want to make a formal announcement that I am in a relationship with a member of my staff Miss Kate Mckenzie. I would have told you before now but as it didn't affect my role as head teacher I wanted to wait. Michael Dobson knows about it and has and is blackmailing myself and Miss Mckenzie about keeping it quiet in return for keeping quiet about the fact he sexually assaulted Kate on more than one occasion. He has started a personal vendetta against Miss Mckenzie and myself and has been extremely unprofessional. Kate doesn't wish to inform the police if it can be avoided but the bord of governs need to know if he applied for further positions with LEA And follows through with his blackmail threats to destroy our careers".

Caroline watched his face for any sign that Michael had already made a counter argument against herself and Kate bur he sat passive. "I know it's a lot to take in".

Gavin placed his hands on the table sitting up straighter "you could say that Caroline...Caroline I wasn't expecting this, Michael Dobson has made a complaint against yourself but not against Kate .He also revealed about your relationship with Miss. Mckenzie to myself and the board if governors outlining his concerns.

That was why I wanted to talk to you. I personally see no reason to investigate it further (your relationship that is) as I am sure you are professional and have every confidence in your abilities to run this school and be fair and professional with staff.

Caroline took a deep breathe "you do" she couldn't help but sound surprised she wasn't expecting him to be so ok with her relationship it wasn't exactly professional to sleep with junior employees. She saw him flick a smile at her "so it's serious then" he questioned watching her face glow. Startled she was taken a back " yes umm, were in love. I know this is a prestigious school and I will make sure the reputation of the school is not affected".

"Caroline listen I have known you for years you have been fantastic for this school and what you do in your private life with miss Mckenzie if you business, as long as it doesn't effect the running of the school and your discreet as with any other teacher teacher relationship myself and the board will support you.

"Great Gavin thank you. I really appreciate your support we wouldn't be announcing it if it wasn't a serious commitment. She smiled as Gavin took her hand "Caroline you don't have to justify anything".

Caroline rolled back in her chair a little the relief flooding over her, Gavin looked through the file "I don't think he will like this though" he indicated to the statements before him. "I have no choice Gavin he has been harassing myself and Kate for weeks and there is more... He raised his eyes to meet hers. " Michael has a daughter at this school, did you know?" "No I wasn't aware, which surprises me as it practice to notify all governing bodies if your working alongside your children".

"Caroline nodded neither did I he has been teaching her in class, attending school trips and nobody knew they were related". "Well that is a disciplinary action for unprofessional conduct as he could easily have been aiding in her grading".

He sat in deep thought "well that will help discredit his claims of yourself if he wishes to follow through with his complaint, although it would not help him if he's himself has been unprofessional.

"There is more", "more? His face drew serious " Is it written down in here". Caroline nodded "it is yes, but it's delicate.. "Go on" he focused on her seeing the serious of the matter translate in her appearance. "Lucy his daughter has been suffering at his hands she has confided in me and Kate about the abuse she had been suffering, I have seen the bruises she is covered. He has scared her witless and has convinced her to make a complaint about Kate. Which obviously hasn't reached you yet but I'm sure he will try once he sees the statements".

Gavin nodded urging her to continue "Lucy has had a crush on Kate and over the last few weeks, she has confided in us both, it's very complicated and I've written it all down. But Gavin I have to warn you he's on war path and I am concerned he is going to try and cause a lot of problems. He's desperate to cause problems for me and to get to Kate Mckenzie after she rejected his advances and poor Lucy has come to us, revealing his secret he's desperate. He hates not having control, I have been battling with telling you this... But I fear he is trying to drag me down and the school with it, he's a nasty piece of work".

She couldnt help the wet salty tears that had involuntarily began streaming down her face, her hard exterior melting. When it was laid out like that it made it sound so awful, listing it almost confirmed how much damage he had already done, and in theory could still cause.

"In all honestly Gavin, I don't know what to do" she stood and walked towards the window sill.

Gavin followed her "I will support you Caroline" she turned to meet him as he pulled her into a hug. "Gavin, I umm" she pulled away slightly trying to maintain the professional barriers, she knew if he showed her sympathy she would self destruct into the emotional turmoil that was brimming beneath her surface.

He smoothed a hand down her cheek, Caroline was startled, confused, tired and god so many other things..His lips gently brushed against her own.. She melted into it before coming to her sense. "Gavin no please..." She felt liked she been slapped why had she let him do that "at least I know why I never had a chance"he joked. "I never knew you um... " her cheeks flushed the embarrassment of the situation eloping her. She pulled away straightening her clothes and wiping her face "you wouldn't, would you if you were always waiting for Kate to come along, did you really never guess?"

Caroline stood silent dumbfounded "no I mean you were always kind but professional".

"I'm glad you can say that of me Caroline look I want, nothing from you in that respect I accept your with Kate, but I do care of you and I will support you through what ever bomb may go off".

"Thank you she mumbled" returning his warm smile "right well I will read through these, and get back to you with how best to deal with are serious allegations and as he contacted me first it could be seen as a retaliation. But be warned Michael Dobson is formidable he may cause trouble before this over. He has a lots of friends in the right places..." she nodded In understanding.

As he finally shut the door behind him she flopped into her chair and let the tears run free, the sobs that shook her very core, all the emotion the whirlwind that had been the last few weeks taking hold of her. She gasped for breathe the need to free herself from this tight ball heavy upon her chest.


	32. Chapter 32

hey here is an update I'm sorry I've tried to proof read but I haven't been sleep in over 25 hours so not sure how observant I am... But wanted to update so here goes... :)

Was it bad as she sat in her office she thought of driving home and just letting her car swerve to tumble over the countryside peaks. Her head throbbed her heart felt heavy her whole body felt weary.. How could some aspects of her life be amazing and other such a wreck.

She had never known Gavin felt that way another thing to complicate things and she had heard his warning, she knew Michael wasn't going to take her allegations quietly.

Although from a professional prospective she had made the right move getting in beforeMichael could do more damage by telling them, but personally she had just taken away any peace personally she might enjoy? Michael would see this as an attack directly on him, which of course it was but he wasn't just anybody. She knew the threats, the harassment was only the tip of the iceberg and it honestly... Frightened her!

She knew she had sent the missile and was now waiting for it to land before he opened fire back, it was going to get so messy.

All she had ever wanted was a quiet life and yet she couldn't even manage that, she had always been somebody that drama followed.

Maybe it was her or maybe it was her choice in partner but either way the weight she hoped would be lifted after speaking to the board, didn't feel lighter but felt so much heavier. It felt like a tone weight causing her to struggle to breathe, like sinking under water by a heavy weight and loosing the energy to struggle back up to the surface.

Kate had sat for the first period her mind totally else where than on the class, her class had ended up sitting at the back watching a film which was not like her at all. But she could help but think of Caroline and wonder how it had gone waiting for the news as if it was a matter of life or death importance.

As the bell finally rang she couldn't stand it anymore, she popped in to the Supply in the room next to hers and asked is she could put the next two classes together. It was the sixth formers and Kate knew they would be no trouble! as she almost ran down the corridors.

Beverley approached Kate "she won't answer? Do you know what's.." Kate opened the door to see a very fragile, small looking Caroline who was slumped down against the wall of her pale green office. "It's ok, thank Beverly" Kate smiled at her as Beverly nodded smiling and shut the door behind her.

Kate rushed to kneel beside her "oh Caroline what happened." Caroline tried to explain but to her words had gone, the power of the last couple of weeks had finally toppled out and at this moment she was no Longer functional.

Caroline gasped deep breathes of air her eyes dark, her posture defeated "what happened?, is it Gavin?"

"no...yes...no".

"Caroline" she couldn't answer as she fell into Kate's chest she smelt her she smelt like home, made her feel so safe. She couldn't help the need to reassure herself, she let her lips clasp gently over Kate's collarbone, "Caroline".

Caroline pulled Kate closer "please" she begged Kate seeing the delicate sparkling blue orbs pleading with her, as Caroline's lips descended upon her jaw causing Kate to gasp.

"Kate I need you" she sounded like a child "I need you too" Kate stared deeply into her but Caroline couldn't maintain the contact. "Show me" Caroline whispered as her mouth found the top of the breast just accessible from Kate's top.

Kate gasped as Caroline got closer to her ample assets, she felt her heart race she was confused she didn't understand what was going on, but realized enough to know Caroline needed this.

Caroline pulled Kate's hand to her tight covered core, urging her to rub roughly. Caroline throwing back her head biting her lip. Kate coaxed her the lie down upon her floor as her mouth met her neck "rougher" Caroline hissed. Kate bite down on Caroline's neck feeling her hands grip into her shoulders harder, "Caroline are you ok?, this isn't right". "Please" she whimpered as her eyes found Kate's searching her soul Kate thrust her hand upon her centre once more, digging her fingers into her tights ripping them roughly to allow her access.

Caroline gasped loudly as Kate stroked along her wet core, as Kate kissed down her bare neck her fingers slipping under the soft fabric and roughly entering her hot spongy centre.

she felt Caroline immediately buck viciously against her hand "more" she almost growled as She thrust herself down upon Kate's hand again. Kate sought her eyes but she refused to make contact, she felt powerless, helpless and yet so complete. She felt the tingles as she contracted around Kate's flexing fingers inside her, she gasped as she twisted and thruster them in deeper more roughly. It was as if she knew what was inside Caroline's mind, as if she understood she needed to feel owned, her fingers dug into Kate's shoulders surely breaking the skin.

She felt her body spark, her mind shift she felt heavy her breathe fast, her fall into oblivion imminent as she fell hard and fast on to Kate's dexterous sopping wet fingers and came harshly.

she pulled herself into Kate's chest listening to the calming rhythm of her heart, as she allowed the tears once more to freely fall down her face.

Caroline met Kate's eyes, the love and adoration that looked back at her as a gentle smile crossed Kate's lips. "It's all worth it, I know that now" Caroline whispered.

Kate watched her as she stroked her delicate face moving a unruly strand of hair "what is?", "you, us! I'm sorry for a moment I doubted it... But never again. I love you".

Kate kissed her dry lips gently as she nodded and held her tight "it's ok..its ok" Kate shook herself she still wholly didn't understand what was going on, what had just happened.

"I'm lying on the floor of my own office" Caroline smirked a little giggle escaping at the amusement of their predicament. Kate smiled still a little perplexed "yes, do you think you ought to go home? Caroline nodded, "no" she said softly Kate smiled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened" she nodded resting her head upon Kate's chest, Kate waited a few moments to look down to see Caroline fast asleep, her heart melted at the sight. It wasn't often anyone got to see the softer side of Caroline Elliot but Kate was glad she trusted her enough. The only problem now was how not to wake her she sat for a few moments,resting her head against the wall. Caroline had been so busy looking after everyone else she hadn't had time to let it all out herself, always looking after everybody else first. Kate didn't want to disturb her and gently closed her eyes for a few minutes and fell asleep Content with Caroline safe in her embrace.

Beverley couldn't help but worry she didn't want to pry but they had been in there a long while, and she could see Caroline had not been herself before and after the meeting with Gavin, she had knocked several times no answer. So slowly she opened the door a small part too peak in "everything ok" is began cutting herself off as she saw the two woman asleep in a tight embrace on the floor of Caroline office. I'll leave them for a bit she though slowly shutting the door behind her, "hi sue can you cover Kate next lesson please, she been hauled into a meeting. Ok thanks". She put the phone down and smiled Kate Mckenzie was the best thing to happen to Caroline Elliot no matter what it was they were dealing with at the moment, she sighed seating herself back at her desk.


	33. Chapter 33

hey guys sorry guys for lack of updates I've been stupidily busy at work... So here's a bit more for anyone who's still reading. Xxx

Caroline had woken for the bell ringing around her office, "shit" she groaned looking down at her watch realizing it was now the end of lunch and half the day was gone. Her mind racing of the thoughts of this morning, she felt the anxiety return Until she looked down at her beautiful sleeping Kate who was beginning to stir.

Kate opened her eyes and smiled "hi", "hi" Caroline spoke softly "we fell asleep" she spoke softly and watched as Kate sat up "are you ok now?". Caroline couldn't help but wince at the question as the weight of there situation with micheal became more focused once more.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Caroline nodded "not here through, when were home but Gavin is on our side but I'll explain at home". Kate nodded "oh shit my lessons" Caroline stood up "oh I hadn't thought about that we must have been asleep hours". "You obviously needed it, I've not seen u like that for a long time .. Is it very bad news?" Kate tried to sound sure of herself but failed "it's nothing to do with you sweetheart, but I have a feeling this is the beginning of trouble and undue stress". Kate smiled weakly "we will be ok" she nuzzled into Caroline's neck and exhaled her intoxicating scent, smiling against the sensitive skin.

Caroline felt her body respond letting a satisfactory moan escape her lips "she moved to let her lips connect with Kate's as their mouths met with gentle but firm intentions, to one another to mark their territory.

Slowly they pulled apart and Kate stood and helped Caroline to her feet, Caroline walked to her desk and buzzed Through to Beverley.

Beverely appeared at the door with a content smile upon her face "afternoon sleeping beauties" she smirked Caroline stood mouth a jar before bursting into laughter.

"why didn't you wake me?" Beverly wasn't sure weather Caroline was about to reprimand or thank her, "I didn't want to disturb you and I know this morning was stressful and we've managed without you". "Thank you" Caroline spoke sheepishly apologetically "it's fine I've had Kate's lessons covered and nothing much in your diary" Caroline raised her eye brows to question her last statement. "Ok well nothing, important" she smiled "you guys obviously needed some time to work a few things out. Caroline's gaze drifted to Kate's and a content smile crossed her lips, " well you could say that!

As you are aware but have never said anything to my face about is Im in love with Kate, were together and now the school board knows. Micheal found out and is using it against me and Kate to cause trouble .. Well that's the short of it anyway so yes it's been stressful". Caroline took a gulp of air realizing she had spoken so quickly without a breathe, to watch Beverley's face broaden into a huge smile.

"well yes I might of guessed a while back around the trip.. " Kate laughed "so you knew about the same time as us then", Beverley blushed. "Not much gets past you" Caroline giggled "but I'm grateful you never spread gossip or made it an issue". Beverley smiled "it's none of my business of course but I've seen it coming for months and I'm so happy for you, and watching you together when you think no one is looking warms my heart. You really are made for each other, Caroline I've never seen you so happy in all the years of knowing you. I wasn't about to make it difficult for you or ruin the special connection you guys have buy spreading rumors. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready". Caroline walked forward and took the woman in front of her into her arms "thank you she whispered, your a true friend".

"I'm so pleased for you both, now another thing I know I'm not meant to know but do is about Michael... And well I think I've got something that might help you".

Kate couldn't help but draw closer to the two women a little way from her "I saw the trouble he's been causing and I have heard the rumors and heard a little through doors sorry" she looked a little bashful. she carried on " And I guessed when I had to look for the records of Lucy It was connected, and I saw the stress and upset. So putting it all together I did a little digging... But anyway I rang my friend who works for the police domestic violence unit, and turns out Michael's got a past.

Caroline looked at Kate and back to Beverley "what do you mean?" ..."I've just had the call back I was waiting for!".

Caroline took a step back from Beverley as Kate's hand reached inside Caroline's gripping it tightly, which made Beverley smile. She wasn't going to let another man ruin Caroline's happiness and this could possibly be what they needed above all else to win the war.

"well obviously I got this all very illegally so to use it you will have to go through the proper Channels for it to be used against him. Kate winced at Caroline's hand squeezing hers, her nails digging into her palm.

"Beverley please!" Caroline almost shouted " well I found out Paul Michael Dobson is his real name, he switched the names around so he wouldn't be recognized or connected to his past. He'd have never got a job as a teacher, how they missed it I don't know..".

Kate and Caroline turned to look at each other and back to Beverley as she continued "He has got a record for sexual assault on two women, attempted sexual assault and a string of violence offenses against women including an ex girlfriend, neighbor and a colleague".

Kate crumbled at her words falling down slightly as Caroline held her tight refusing to let her fall, as the tears rolled down her face, her body shook so violently Caroline could hardly hold her up. "He'd done it before, he's done it before" she repeated through sobs and gasps for air. "Shhh shh" Caroline stroked her hair pulling her into her embrace more heavily "it's ok, it's ok sweetheart. We've got the bastard!".

Caroline looked at Beverly "thank you" she mouthed, as Beverley smiled and nodded slowly leaving them to it.

"Caroline he's done it before, he would have raped me for sure, I always thought maybe it was to frighten me to saying yes.. But if he'd had the chance he really would have done it anyway wouldn't he... She sobbed harder into Caroline chest.

Caroline pulled her face up to meet her own "But Kate he didn't, your safe and now we've got him... We can make sure he never does it again. He will never work as a teacher again, you can make a statement to the police and they will believe you. He's finished we can move on a be happy, I know it.

"Now we just have to prove it legally..." Caroline whispered to herself more than Kate.


	34. Chapter 34

thanks for your comments here is the next update...

The next few days had followed surprisingly calmly Kate seemed more like her old self and Caroline couldn't help but smile. Gavin had been back in touch and had said that their statements were being processed but unfortunately things had been so easy with the other governors.

Caroline hadn't expected to see him shed only spoken to him yesterday but was not enthralled by an down crested Gavin who now stood in her door way.

"Gavin what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Caroline bad news as I warned you Michael has friends in very high places and well he has persuaded the LEA to take his complaint against you seriously". He looked down he couldn't bare to see her reaction.

"what do you mean" she rushed forward towards him "they have told me I have to suspend you as of now".

"what how can they do that, Gavin hows he getting away with this". "I know Caroline I'm sorry I did everything I could, but well the world is filled with many small minded people like Michael and he's got the support he needs to make this happen".

"But what about mine and Kate's statements you said they were being looked into"," yes they are but he got in and twisted the knife saying, that you were trying to slander him and that your version of events is rubbish".

Caroline didn't know how to react she had known there was no way to get through this without any difficulties but she hadn't expected this. "After all I have done for this school" her voice raised the anguish clear in her voice, as she looked up to meet his sad eyes. "I know I know I'm trying to get it revoked but until I do the best thing you can do is follow the guidelines and do as they ask".

"But that makes me look guilty" she leant back against her desk a small sigh escaping her pursed lips. He moved forward and pulled her into his embrace she tried to pull away but couldn't help take comfort in his strong arms around her. Her gaze drifted up to meet his "why is this happening" a tear threatening to escape her piercing blue eyes.

"He's a bastard he knows the loop holes like the back of his hand he threatened to take it further if the LEA didn't follow the guidelines and procedures against you". Her bottom lip quivered as he moved closer he could smell her perfume almost taste her delicate pale skin. He turned to face her as she moved to remove herself aware of their intimate proximity. As his lips found hers, she responded her brain over riding any senses she had as their lips connected more firmly the desperate need for reassurance driving her on.

He couldn't help moan at the exquisiteness of it all he knew he was taking advantage she was vulnerable, but he couldn't stop himself. As she heard it she pulled away tears streaming down her face "Gavin I can't do this I love Kate". "I know you do, but I love you Caroline". Her eyes grew dark, scared of his words scared of the repercussions.

He saw it and moved back away from her "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, let me in Caroline I can help you. I think your amazing I can't help it Caroline I'm sorry". You said you would help me before, I told you this couldn't happen," "but it has you let it, you must feel something for me".

"I..I.. Your a good friend but I love Kate, I can't please don't ... He moved forwards once again nibbling at her neck, as she felt her restraint melting once more a soft groan escaping her lips. "No" she shouted more confidently pushing him away he nodded and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Caroline I shouldn't have, Ill leave" "yes I think that's best". She growled at him as he left her alone, her heart thumping what had she just done why had she let him do that, why had she let it go that far. What was she going to tell Kate what was she going to do about her job. The tears cascading down her face the strong Caroline Elliot was disappearing by the day, she felt so weak so out of controlby this whole situation was changing who she was. She had never cheated in her life and now the one person she loved more than anything she had let herself falter.

she slid to the floor devastated how was she going to fix this mess, she needed to see Kate.

Kate sat against the back wall of the pe block her eyes red her face blotchy the tears still streaming freely. After everything how could she do this to me, after everything with Michael after their talks of being in love, being a family and now... She could barely allow herself to think it. Shed seen the intimacy they shared the tenderness of his touch and their kiss. She knew she shouldn't have watched but shed been in the playing field dreaming of Caroline and only looked to steal a glance at her beautiful Caroline at her desk. How could she have imagined she'd see that, how could she dream this woman could break her heart so badly. What was she going to do now? She felt her chest tighten she felt her breathe catch. She would pretend it hadn't happened... Maybe I didn't see it right maybe that's not what happened, she argued with herself. But she had seen it with her own eyes! No Caroline wouldn't do that to her, she wouldn't not after everything they had been through how much they loved each other. She needed to see Caroline, no she needed to go home. She grabbed her handbag from the floor and headed for her car, pulling out her phone she rang his number. She needed to talk to him, needed reassurance.

"Hi Greg it's Kate, you free for a coffee"

"um yeah sure shouldn't you be at work"

"yes but I need to talk to you"

"ok come to mine".


	35. Chapter 35

Kate had burst into tears once again as she sat in Greg's front room, he had listened to her she noted how he'd always been a good listener. She watched how he looked at her she knew he still had feelings for her, but she had knocked him back she had often thought If she hadn't met and fallen in love with Caroline she may have be tempted to try again with Greg.

"Do you fancy something a bit stronger to drink, you look like you need it" he smiled "sounds good to me" she would do anything to get the image out of her head. The imaginary scene she had thought up, She keep thinking of going home to see Caroline for her to tell her it was over, she couldn't fight it anymore she was straight and in love with Gavin and was leaving her. She let the dialogue of her imaginary break up play in her head over again seeing them kiss, seeing him holding her she would have done anything to forget it all.

several glasses of brandy later it was doing the trick she felt calmer her mind too foggy to recall all the details properly, as they sat and discussed the wrongs in their lives, what they had dreamed they would be now in their lives. How she had longed for a baby that never was, how her and Caroline had had plans that now would never happen. "Maybe I could help, I could" he looked sincere "I would you mentioned it along time ago and I said then I would". Kate smiled "Caroline and I said we wouldn't you know do it that way ..too complicated". The mention of her name made her heart ache all she wanted was Caroline but now how could that happen, but shed thought they were so happy.

she noticed Greg had moved closer on to the sofa she was sitting on leaning against her a little, she could hear his breathe against her ear, she could feel his warm body pressed up against her. "I can give you what you want" not Caroline she thought ... She felt his lips upon hers seeking contact for Kate to respond, she though of Caroline the anger that flashed in her mind at the image of the beautiful woman who she loved who had betrayed her. She closed her mind and let her body take over letting him take control as he kissed down her neck, she felt his scratchy stubble rough against her skin so unlike Caroline's gentle touch. Reprimanding herself of thinking of her she pulled him closer edging him on as her hands roughly fondled her breasts she let out a satisfactory groan.

she felt him pull her trousers from her legs, she didn't stop him she felt him fiddle with his belt she wanted to stop him but she lost all words. Her mind shutting down the pain of loosing Caroline too deep she couldn't let thoughts of her in. Finally she felt him enter her gently, feeling her body respond he kissed her lips but she couldn't look at him, her eyes tight shut. Caroline in her view she could see her warm smile that beautiful face smiling at her and silent tears escaped her closed eyes silently her heart breaking further. She felt him become more excited his movements faster his thrusts deeper, she felt his breathe on her neck it made her feel sick. He was gentle and kind but he wasn't Caroline, she couldn't deny the fact that although her body responded it wasn't like with Caroline her body didn't scream to an inch of her life. She didn't beg for more intimacy she didn't shiver under his simple touches, she didn't need his lips, she didn't seeks his eyes, she didn't feel her stomach flip in her imminent orgasm. She felt nothing she felt numb she felt him release himself inside her and become limp heavily above her. She felt him stay inside her the bile rising in her throat the feeling of being unclean he wasn't what she wanted it felt so wrong, she waited for him to sit up. He watched her "you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" "No I'm fine" she ran to the bathroom and the room spun as she fell into the toilet and was violently sick. "I have to go" she spoke softly "you can stay" he offered "no I've got to go" she left watching him smile at her as she got in her car. She managed to get round the corner before she couldn't see the road for tears she lay back against her seat and cried, she couldn't stop them they continued to flow. What had she done, why had she done that. She bashed the steering wheel with her hands so angry with herself...

looking at her phone as it flashed again 17 missed calls "Caroline" the sick feeling returning how could she have done that to Caroline, no matter what she had done. She turned the ignition on she had to speak to her, she had to know where she stood. She had to hear it to believe it she had to hear the words " I don't love you" to believe this was all happening, then she would happily let the world swallow her whole.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for bearing with me I know I've kinda destroyed the Kate and Caroline fluffiness but it all works into where I want to take this Story. Here's another update so enjoy... Sorry was a little rushed so hopefully spelling etc isn't too awful :) look forward to reading your comments.

Caroline sat uncomfortably at the kitchen table, she wasn't sure what was going on all she knew was today had been one of the worst she could remember, and now to top it all off it was 4 o'clock and she hadn't seen Kate all day. Shed been told Kate had just left work no explanation and Caroline couldn't help but think something awful had happened, as Kate would never normally have left without speaking to her or very least phoned.

Caroline buried her head in her hands, the pressures of all the upset were pushing her close to breaking point how could everything go so terribly wrong in the space of a few weeks. They hadn't managed to enjoy much drama free time before everything had gone wrong! And now she needed to tell Kate about Gavin, and cause Kate more pain it had meant nothing, she hadn't wanted it but she hadn't stopped it straight away either she couldn't shake the guilty feeling.

Kate sat in the drive she knew she had to face Caroline, but she felt sick she was scared she wouldn't have the words or the strength. What if this was the last time she ever walked into see Caroline. What if she was about to end it or worse confessed their whole time together had been a lie. Had she just stayed with her to support her after Michael and this not what she wanted anymore. Even worse what if shed got it wrong what if Caroline hadn't done.. And she had just ruined everything...She couldn't think it. Would Caroline do that to me?, Her heart beat faster she loved Caroline and Caroline loved her would she really have been seeing Gavin?

she sighed loudly at the sheer mess of the whole situation the thought of it caused a tear to trail down her face, well she had just slept with Greg so was she really any better. She loved Caroline and yet she had betrayed her, it had been in anger but now she couldn't shake the feeling of distrust and betrayal, how could she face Caroline.

Caroline paced the kitchen as Lawrence walked in opening the fridge "leave it" Caroline snapped, he watched her before slowly deciding now was probably not the time to challenge his mother. "Why's Kate sitting in the car outside?" Caroline looked up "is she?" Lawrence nodded "why is she?" the desperation clear in her voice. He shrugged "I don't know", Caroline stood up and headed for the door as she approached the front door she heard the key in the lock and in front of her stood a disheveled looking Kate. "Kate" Caroline rushed towards her pulling her into her arms she felt Kate melt at her touch and then stiffen as she pulled back. "Kate what's happened, where have you been? I was worried sick", Kate diverted her gaze it was too painful to look into those beautiful blue eyes "we need to talk Caroline".

Caroline noted the coldness the distance the swollen puffy eyes of her lover, "Kate what's happened" "is Lawerence home?", "he's upstairs Kate what's going on I've been trying to get hold of you Gavin came to see me today".

"I know" her voice icy, Caroline shifted forward a little but Kate backed away "don't Caroline" "what!" Caroline shook herself why was Kate being like this, it was so unlike her she didn't understand.

"What that he came to see me" Kate nodded silently "he has bad news I've been suspended" she had expected Kate to consol her tell her everything was going to be ok, take her in her arms and make her feel safe, but nothing. "Kate did you not here me, I've been suspended because of Michael". Kate bit her lip the words were coming she couldn't stop them "shame your boyfriend couldn't help you out of that situation".

she watched Caroline eyes widen in confusion "I saw you Caroline, I saw you". Kate's words echoed in her ears "what did you see?" She could here her heart beating as if it would jump from her chest, her eyes blurry her arm outstretched and then rejected. "Kate!" Her soft concerned, even sad tone broke the silent stare between them "you kissing him". She saw the tears in her eyes, the hurt the mistrust "Kate I didn't..."

Kate face reddened "DONT LIE TO ME CAROLINE" her voice loud so angry and cold "I saw you"..she searched her eyes she sensed Caroline uneasiness maybe her guilt. Caroline searched her eyes and searched for the explanation..but that hadn't been what had happened ..not really. "Kate it's not what you think" Kate eyebrows raised her body tightened in defense she felt sick "don't deny it" her voice no more than a whisper.

"I do deny it, it wasn't like that" Caroline voice a desperate plea "how was it not like that Caroline I saw you" Kate sat down on the sofa stinking her head Low. "Caroline how could you do that, to me!" Caroline moved to sit with her she moved her hand to clasp Kate's, feeling her try to snatch it away.

Caroline shifted on her seat, she felt Kate try to move, she wouldn't face her, it was if her touch caused physical pain to her. "Caroline I know what I saw and well I assume it's over between us, so let's not make it anymore painful". She moved to get up, Caroline held her "Kate please", her grip tightened "it was him", Kate snatched her hand away and tried to stand. She couldn't listen to this "KATE" she couldn't help but feel the desperation in her voice.

"I love you Kate, I wouldn't" Kate didn't move, "how can you" Caroline's hand tensed tighter on her wrist, as Kate tried to escape. "Caroline let go" she growled angrily at her she saw Caroline's eyes harden, as she threw her body on top of Kate straddling her lap.

"Kate listen" she turned her face away, "Caroline get the hell off me" she shouted her body arching to escape her hold. Caroline moved her hands to free Kate feeling her body relax a little as she clasped her face. "I love you, you've got this all wrong". She felt Kate's eyes bore into hers, the connection so deep, the pain so evident.

Caroline had never been very good at explaining how she felt she tilted Kate's head and lowered her face a little, taking Kate lips. She felt her attempt to move away her arms pushing Caroline back, but Caroline kissed her harder stroking her neck and felt Kate's resolve weaken. She felt Kate kiss her back with force, be it anger or what Caroline carried on her lips locking with Kate's. She felt Kate soften at her touch as their tongues connected hands roaming eyes shut tightly.

Caroline needed to make Kate listen, needed to make her understand, to show her she loved her more than anything. Her hands caressing her skin feeling Kate gasp as her hands travelled south down her torso reaching for the hem of her top.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the thoughts of Caroline doing this with him, him touching her, kissing her, holding her making her cry out in pleasure. She moaned as Caroline's hand reached her bare stomach moving higher to stroke her nipple, She moved to the hem of Caroline's skirt Instinctively.

The images of Greg doing the same to her this afternoon , she felt the sick feeling return trying to erase his face from her memory, trying to force the memory of him touching her being on top of her to the deepest recesses of him mind.

"open you eyes" Caroline whispered her comply instant as she watched those blue eyes sink into her "I love you Kate", Caroline's hand pulled at her nipple her concentration strong, her body refused to move. "He kissed me, I don't want him I want you". She kissed Kate's neck feeling her shiver at the touch "I didn't want it, I was upset" another kiss as her hand cupped her breast "he took advantage". Her lips sort Kate's "it's always you, forever" the tears streaming down their faces the salty taste connected with their lips as their mouths intertwined.

"It was just a kiss, I want you. I love you please Kate" the sobbing racked Kate's body her eyes sore her head heavy her face flushed. They stopped still holding each other's gaze she watched Caroline's face the love so clear, her words so honest she believed her!

"Caroline I believe you" her body shivered, the tears more abundant her sobs relentless "Kate if you believe me, we're ok. It's ok I don't blame you for jumping to conclusions, I love you we can work this all out, I'm yours I'm here I'm not letting you go".

"Caro..Caroline I have to tell you something, I've done something awful" Caroline moved to embrace her holding her tight "it's ok Kate, whatever it is, we can sort it together. It's ok Kate I love you more than anything, all I need is you!" The relief flooded over Caroline's body as Kate fully embraced her, she saw the hardness in her eyes dissipate as she held her so close. Everything was going to be ok, whatever Kate had done it couldn't be that bad, they'd work through it the most important thing was they were together.

"you can tell me anything sweetheart, tell me Kate".


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for all your comments and those who are reading this.. Bear with me! Here is another update.

Caroline saw the sadness fill Kate's eyes she had to admit to herself if not allowed, the serious expression on Kate's face filled her with dread. But she had just experienced what it was like if only for a few moments what life could be like without Kate and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Caroline cupped Kate's face "tell me" she pleaded her soft tones ringing in Kate's ears.

Kates eyes refused to meet hers she felt Kate tense underneath her the tears rolling freely down her face. "I thought you didn't want me, i thought you were with Gavin. I was angry I didn't mean it I was hurting I... I didn't mean it but I can't take it back..."

"Kate your worrying me now" , their eyes connected "I've ruined everything Caroline once I tell you this you will not want me I'll have ruined us".

"Kate, trust me" her eyes were blurry from the tears but she could still make out those gorgeous blue eyes staring at her lovingly and that amazingly gorgeous reassuring smile.

""I need you to know I did it ,because I wasn't thinking no ..I was distraught I didn't mean it too happen but ..." She looked up Caroline's face still the same "Its Greg" Caroline felt her breathe stop, her body shook her eyes prickled. Oh god no anything but this please tell me she didn't go to him. That she kissed him anyone but him Caroline calmly nodded "did you kiss?" Caroline careful to control her voice, but as Kate's head once more lowered her heart broke in two as the words followed "worse".

"oh Kate please tell me you didn't , did you?" Kate's eyes shut at the pain in Caroline's voice "we slept together. I thought we were over, I wasn't thinking I was distraught over thinking I'd lost you.. And now I've done that all by myself".

Caroline pulled herself off Kate's lap her body shook violently as the sobs overtook her body as she sank to the floor, part of her had feared the words as she had almost guessed before they'd been spoken. Would she have felt worse or better if shed not heard the actual words. "we slept together" her mind flooded with the imagine the pain overtook her as an anguish cry escaped her lips. She felt Kate kneel beside her she felt her hand but at this moment she couldn't, she couldn't be near her she couldn't think of it or she feared shed never feel happy again.

she pulled herself up avoiding Kate's gaze "I've got to make dinner", "Caroline" Kate's voice pleading they talk about it, her efforts rejected as Caroline held up her hand to stop her words. "I've got to make tea" she walked from the room leaving Kate sitting frozen, what the fuck had she done!

Caroline switching onto auto pilot walked to the fridge and to the oven chopping the vegetables, her mind shutting down blocking out the pain. She didn't even feel the pain as she sliced her index finger open, she looked down on it as the blood escaped in ripples over her hand but it was if she was looking at someone else's finger. She felt numb she was unsure how she should react, She couldn't think she couldn't respond it was if her brain had shut down to minimize the pain, as she finished off the bottle of wine her head swam. It was no good the thoughts still there, the image of Kate touching him, him touching her as they had sex. How could she have done that to me, how could she think I would have done that to her, how could she let him. How can she think I'd get over this, how can I pretend I don't know this, how do I not and loose her.

Her head swam as they all sat in silence as they ate dinner, Kate tried to take Caroline's hand but Caroline wouldn't allow it, she felt Kate's eyes search to meet hers but she wouldn't allow it.

she felt her eyes boring into her, she dare not look up, she daren't In case everything in her mind suddenly was released into the open. As they cleared the plates andLawrence disappeared taking a double look at both women, feeling the tension guessing his best move was to leave them. He caught the sad defeated look on his mothers face, it worried him what the hell had happened must be bad, he grabbed his phone off the table and quickly left the room.

Kate found Caroline standing over the sink, as she became closer she watched the fear fill Caroline's eyes, as the woman she loved stood frozen battling with herself between fight and flight mode. Kate's arms reached around Caroline's waist "Caroline" her name was enough as Caroline's composure evaporated her knees felt like they were about to buckle but Kate held her up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it meant nothing" her words sounded so empty so inadequate she watched as Caroline physically trembled in front of her. She wished for something anything, for Caroline to shout to throw something, to cry anything but this silence. "I love you, I need you Caroline talk to me."

Caroline stood composing herself the best she could "I'm going to bed", Kate nodded "I'm so sorry Caroline, I'll go". Caroline didn't move she wanted to speak but her mouth opened and shut without words escaping as Kate reached for her car keys.

Caroline's hand outstretched to stop her "don't leave me" her words so quite they were almost in audible. "I'll stay if you want me to" Kate whispered Caroline's words had run out all she could do is nod, as she turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

Caroline got into bed and turned to face the bathroom, she very rarely turned away from Kate even when she slept but tonight she couldn't look at her. As Kate climbed into bed Kate's foot met hers, Caroline sharply pulling hers away the simple touch bringing silent tears to her eyes once more. As they lay their together but separate Kate listened as Caroline slowly and quietly cried herself into a restless sleep, until she awoke sitting up right the cries now loud, unstoppable, her breathe fast and shallow she felt sick she felt distant from her own body. Kate now sat up next to her her arm on her shoulder but Caroline ignored it as she settled back into bed facing away from Kate once more, pleading with herself to ignore the image the fake montage in her head of Kate crying out in pleasure as she slept with him. His lips on hers his hands everywhere, her body shaking in enjoyment from his body on hers, the imagine of him inside her thrusting against her. She ran from the bed as she reached the toilet she was violently sick, as she sat at the toilet bowl sobbing, Kate sat in the bed unsure what to do for the best.

Kate couldn't stand this what the hell had she done, how could she do this to poor Caroline, oh her magnificent Caroline. Kate's eyes wet from her own tears as she crawled from the bed and dressed once more, finding Caroline hunched over the toilet her face almost unrecognizable. "I think I should leave Caroline, I'm sorry more sorry then Ican ever explain that I've caused you this pain. I love you". Kate turned to leave feeling an arm snatch at her leg "Kate" a strangled sob "stay with me" Kate sunk to her knees "what can I do Caroline, I'll do anything to take it back to make it right" the sobs becoming louder from her lover who held to her as if holding on for dear life. "Stay" she whispered Kate pulled her into her embrace feeling Caroline give into her touch, her hands now desperate seeking flesh. "Caroline I don't think.." "Fine!" she snapped "one fuck too many today is that it" the venom in her words hit Kate like a steam roller "Oh Caroline, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you". "Yes you did that's why you did it, but I didn't do anything to deserve it" her words cut into Kate as if a razor her heart broke as she watched the formidable Caroline Elliot who sat before her broken.

"I love you Kate " her word tender surprising Kate "I love you too Caroline, more than anything" Their eyes meeting directly as Caroline took her hand placing it to her chest, Kate felt her rapid heart beat as her finger found the outline of her lips. "Hold me, I want to feel like yours". Caroline spoke tenderly as Kate's expression turned to concern "you are mine Caroline". Kate moved closer she pulled Caroline into her arms as she stroked her hair making calming sounds trying to soothe her as if a child. They sat for a long time before creeping into bed and lay holding one another, quiet, safe as if all was fixed whilst sleep prevailed And their minds lay dormant.


	38. Chapter 38

Ok guys heres is some more, I'm going to move the pace up a bit cos well it's taking me for ever... :) so next update.

Caroline awoke she felt a heavy Kate next to her, she smiled before it faltered the evening before flooding her mind. She slid from the covers and into the cool bathroom, she leant forward holding onto the sink staring at the reflection in front of her. She watched intently practicing her smile in the mirror but the weight of Kate's confession weighed so heavily in her bones smiling felt impossible. As she heard the soft call from the bedroom "Caroline" she caught sight of the smile that once sat so freely on her face being around this amazing woman. "Yes" she poked her head into the bedroom "just checking" Kate smiled "come back to bed we need to talk". The smile gone once again at the words talk, what the hell could she say was she going to tell me the sordid details. "Can't I've got stuff to sort out today, I need to get my job back!", it was like a slap to Kate's face god how could she not have even spoken to her about her job. Caroline's job meant the world to her and now she could possibly loose it all over looking out for her, how could she ever of doubted Caroline's fidelity After everything shed done to be with her.

"let me help" Kate offered "I think you've done enough" the sharp icy tones escaped her lips without thought, she watched as Kate recoiled "sorry" Caroline offered weakly. "I just need some time to process things and you've got work". Kate smiled reassuringly I've lost her. She's pulling away she slipping away from me, how can I have made this happen. I need to fix this I need to make it right.

Kate stood outside the police station chewing her nails she was scared, she didn't want to relive this but she needed to end this and by taking this step she was making it a little easier. If Caroline was going to walk away if shed blown it the least she could do was leave Caroline with her career intact, no worse than shed found her.

Kate sat in the car the tears threatening, nope your not going to cry what's done is done no point crying over it. She shut her eyes tightly trying to avoid the memory of him his harsh words his hurried touch, then her face her beautiful face as clear as if she sat next to her. She sat up a little straighter composing herself nope She had given her statement now, she had committed to pressing charges and she was sure it was the right thing to do. Now she needed to go to school speak to Beverley about Caroline's job She had been a by stander through everything it was about time she took some control.

Kate pulled up outside the school clocking that she was still early and heading straight to the office where Beverley sat looking forlorn , she jumped up "how's Caroline doing". Kate's eyes met the floor "not good but that's my fault" Beverly looked curious but loyal as ever didn't ask.

Beverley I need your help the smaller woman nodded "what happened yesterday?" "Did you not speak to Caroline?" She sounded surprised but covered it the best she could "um.. Well Michael made that complaint against Caroline and he threatened the LEA if they didn't deal with it through the right procedures, Gavin had no choice but to suspend her. It's not looking great but Caroline's made of strong stuff she will be ok ".

Kate nodded grimacing at his name mentally scalding herself, no wonder Caroline was vulnerable why didn't I just talk to her before all this... Her eyes glassy her mind shifting.

Caroline slammed down the phone fucking useless that was, that was the second solicitors she had phoned aboutMichael's identity. Due to his change of name it wasn't easy and simple as shed hoped to access the information they needed legally to prove his previous convictions.

Caroline couldn't think of anyone else to call ring ring ring "hello", "oh hi John I'm sorry to ring you but I need the number of that solicitor friend of yours". "Everything ok Caroline" she heard the hint of suggestion in his voice "fine just something for work" they finished exchanging their pleasantries and information about the boys before he gave her the number and hung up.

She had arranged a meeting for tomorrow and had given them the details to investigate and they were going to let her know tomorrow whether it was possible to access the records they so desperately needed to shut Michael Dobson up for once and for all.

The evening came and went few words were spoken the atmosphere heavy with words unspoken a silence echoed uneasily as everyone was overly nice to each other, Caroline sighed she almost preferred the arguing and screaming to this. Neither talked about their plans too scared to bring up the subject in case it took a downwards turn.

The following morning Caroline sat in the waiting room looking around this was going to be the make or break of their fight with Michael, her job she knew hung on what she was about to be told. She couldn't help miss Kate's reassurance her presence always grounded, calmed Caroline. She shifted uneasily she felt had she hadn't involved Kate she felt sneaky even, but it was too late now shed speak to Kate as soon as she knew the score.

She sat in front of this solicitor she couldn't help but notice his age he seemed very young, well that's means nothing Caroline just wain't and see what he has to say she reprimanded herself.

"Hello Mrs Elliot, I'm Tony Green" "Ms Elliot, if you don't mind and nice to meet you" she smiled as he shook her hand and sat down.

"Right... He shuffled a few papers around on his desk "arh yes well Good news well I've been looking into what you have told me. If Miss Mckenzie is prepared to take this to court then I'll have the legal grounds to access all the records your asking me to and he can't stop it happening. You would be able to provide evidence of his previous convictions and he would be .. Well buggered basically. You'd most likely be able to squash any allegations against yourself or anyone else due to his character reference of with holding information and he'd never teach again. But this would require you going to court otherwise it's not a legal affair and I have no grounds to get access to the information I need, as it's a sexual assault I can therefore look into his history". She sat through the rest of the meeting half listening before shaking hands once more and reassuring him, she'd be in contact.

Why didn't she feel happy why did she feel no better, she sighed yes she loved her job but she knew how desperately Kate didn't want to go to court to have to tell everyone everything, she couldn't ask her to do that. Not for the sake of her job, there had to be some other way around it although he sounded resound there wasn't.

"Fuck what a fucking mess" They had been happy briefly it almost too long ago to remember fully.

Caroline sat in front Kate at the kitchen table, "I will Caroline I have, i have made a statement..yesterday. " Caroline's expression of shock "why, I didn't think you could bare to...why didn't you tell me. I could have gone with you!". Kate pulled her closer "he needs to stood up too and I won't have you suffer anymore for trying to do the right thing by me. You need your job even if your not sure about us anymore". Kate's gaze shifted she swallowed the bile rising at the mere suggestion. "I do need you, I am sure". Kate smiled then were doing this were going to nail the bastard". Their lips meeting tenderly everything else evaporating as they melted into each others safe embrace.


	39. Chapter 39

A month had passed a very long one at that, Caroline had watched Kate tread on egg shells it made her feel guilty she knew how bad Kate felt, and yet she couldn't wholly shake the anger at her betrayal.

They had tried their best to get back to normal and most days they succeeded well but others it was if they were strangers, neither willing to admit that everything had changed, neither willing to let go of the hope of getting back to what they had. As the days passed each one becoming more normal, easier Caroline knew they would get through this. She loved Kate and Kate loved her and nothing else mattered.

Caroline found her growing awareness that she couldn't loose this woman, that's she wouldn't survive the loss of the woman who was undoubtedly the love of her life. Slowly she was learning to let it go, albeit a little frustrated she couldn't just forget it And move on But it still hurt deeply. Come on Elliot it meant nothing, you love her your happy it's the past she chose you, she wants you. She would catch herself watching Kate across the kitchen, in awe of her beautiful face, her caring words to her son Across the breakfast table her heart swelled. As Kate kissed her cheek she found herself pulling her closer needing more, she smiled as Kate relaxed into her kiss. "Umm that was nice" Caroline smiled "ummm yes", she ran her hands up her back reveling in feeling her shiver her need obvious. "Later" Caroline winked as Lawrence entered the room.

Before they had much of a chance to talk about things everything had started moving so quickly. Since Kate giving her statement and Caroline speaking to the solicitors the ball was moving they hadn't had chance to dwell on much. It was a week until the trail date and it had been a focus for the last few weeks, in some ways Kate was greatful as it had forced them to keep plodding on. She was acutely aware of what her actions had done and often caught Caroline looking overly sad and wondered what she was thinking, concluding it was probably her fault. But they had been united with the trial looming, working together building bridges, becoming stronger. she knew Caroline hadn't totally forgiven her but she understood a little more, and Kate had used the trial to show Caroline how much she loved her. She was determined to be strong support Caroline, fight for her job and show her just how much she needed and loved her. They had day by day been regaining their closeness both feeling safer more relaxed once more with each other, not treading so much on egg shells. She was back to taking the Micky and Caroline teasing her it felt normal!

"Caroline I'm scared" "it will be ok" Caroline soothed her Kate nodded rushing to the bathroom once again it had been stressful with the meetings with governors about Caroline's job, whispering at work for Kate in Caroline's absence. And with the impending trail in the next few days it was understandable they were all stressed. But Caroline couldn't help but worry as Kate had kept throwing up the last week or so, she felt guilty that shed allowed this to go to court knowing the effect it was having on Kate.

"Kate darling are you ok" Caroline rubbed her back soothingly as she stood over the sink "I'll be fine just stressed a little", "you don't have to do this Kate". Kate looked outraged "yes I flipping do the bastard will not get away with any of this, jumped up little prick". Caroline couldn't help but laugh "sure, no one is going to make you".. Kate placed a delicate finger over Caroline's lips. "I'll be fine, it will soon be over and we can get back to normal" she smiled calming Caroline instantly. "Go and have a lie down then, I'll make you some lunch and we can have it upstairs Caroline suggested. Kate smiled "don't be long" she smirked as she left Caroline, she lay on the large double bed surprised at how tired she felt, she couldn't wait for this to all be over.

Lawrence walked into the bedroom "mum said would you like a toastie or normal sandwich?" He smirked "mum she's asleep" Lawrence called down the stairs "don't shout then you numpty" she called back a little softer.

Caroline made Sandwiches for everyone and took hers and Kate's to their room, she pulled the covers from under Kate and pulled them over her to keep her warm. Caroline put the television on low and began to eat her sandwich, she watched Kate sleeping god she's so beautiful. Her hand found a stray hair across her face as she swept a soft finger across her face, she saw Kate smile. "Afternoon sleepy head" Caroline smirked "ummm" Kate replied sleepily "you sure you ok Kate" Caroline's face etched with concern. "yep" Kate smiled "maybe you should go to the doctors just to check" Caroline offered, I'm fine Caroline, stop worrying".

"I'll stop worrying if you go to the doctors" Kate laughed, "Ok if your stop fussing I'll go", "good" Caroline smiled leaning down to touch her lips against Kate's. "You still tired?" Caroline asked suggestively "nope" Kate smiled pulling Caroline down to meet her lips more passionately. Kate's hands slipping under Caroline's shirt, she heard Caroline's soft giggles. "Shh, Lawrence will hear", "stop bloody tickling me then" Caroline tired and failed to look sternly at a adorable pouting Kate.

Ok some Caroline and Kate alone time in next update as all been rather angst last few updates :)


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you for all your lovely comments, Im really enjoying writing this at the moment. So enjoy!

Caroline let her hands slide over Kate's naked torso she loved it when she slept naked it was like an open invitation, she smiled as Kate shifted delicately under her touch. "umm that feels wonderful" Kate purred as Caroline's hand cut straight to the chase, running her long fingers through the small thatch of hair that lay between her silky smooth thighs.

She felt Kate open her legs a little wider to accommodate her roaming fingers, gently stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves, listening to Kate's breathe increase as the arousal mounted. "Shit Caroline" she almost shouted as her touch threatened to send her over the edge as she pressed with more assertion. Caroline smiled content she loved making love to Kate like this where her small simple touches were enough to send her spiraling into the ecstasy of her orgasm. Their eyes met their touches more urgent as Caroline slipped to fingers deep inside Kate's wanting centre and watched as she arched her back and bit her lip. Caroline thrust into Kate watching as she finally came hard, opening her eyes once more to see Caroline looking at her with such love. At moments like these she felt so happy as if all the trials they had been through had been worth it and they could finally just be happy with a simple normal life together. Caroline watched Kate's chest slowly gain it's regular breathe and leant forward resting her head upon It. She listened to her heart beat as she basked in the sun shining warmly across their bodies, "Kate I love you", "oh Caroline I love you more than anything".

They lay their sleepily for some time before Caroline shifted she didn't want to move but her desperation for the loo, finally couldn't be ignored anymore and she moaned as she unhappily pulled herself out of bed.

"Come on you, up you get too. You've got the doctors in an hour and then we've got to go to the solicitors to go over everything. He said he's persuaded Lucy to speak about her father in our defense and he's contacted the other woman who were involved with him previously in his offenses. We've got a Strong case against him he said he could be looking at a custodial sentence and will definitely loose his job". Kate sighed "I just wish it hadn't come to all this, why couldn't he just of leave me, and well us alone. But if he's done this before and he's hurt Lucy I can't let him get away scot free to just do it again". Caroline pulled her in and kissed her temple "your doing the right thing, I know it's hard but soon we can put it behind us". Kate silently nodded.

They sat in the doctors office waiting him to come back with the test results hed taken quickly, Caroline glanced at Kate's face, "it be fine Kate just best to check". "Yeah your right I haven't been feeling myself but I'm sure it's just the stress if everything".

"Right ladies here we go, now Kate I've had a look at your urine sample and your hormone levels are very high which suggests that, well congratulations your pregnant".

Kate sat open mouthed her heart thumping out of her chest "I..I. Can't be", "I'll do a blood test that will confirm either way without a shadow of a doubt. But Your levels are so high I professionally can comfortably say your pregnant".

She felt kate reach for her hand, for a split second she wanted to scream and run but as she saw the concern etched on Kate's face she took it and squeezed tight.

"your urine sample alone I think your around 7/8 weeks does that sound possible to you", she saw Caroline flinch "yes" Kate said quietly she had always wanted this she knew that and not to know she was pregnant was a mystery, her head spiraling into the complexity of all this. She let her focus shift to Caroline who squeezed her hand tightly, the doctor waited for his opportunity to continue. "Kate with your previous history now you know you will have to be careful if of course you choose to continue with the pregnancy. He handed her some leaflets "obviously now your a little older to comes with some risks, but your healthy and fit so I can see no reason why you should have any problems.

"I don't know whether I want to keep it, I need to have a think" the doctors nodded "of course of course". Caroline sat muted she said I not we, I need to have a think. They walked from the doctors as they reached the car they sat Caroline not even thinking of going anywhere before they had talked.

"So umm that was a shock" Kate smiled feeling so terribly uncomfortable as she watched Caroline's uneasiness. The excitement suddenly building inside her I'm pregnant I'm actually pregnant, she couldn't help but place a palm across her small flat stomach. Caroline saw the flick of excitement in her eyes the happiness that filled them, she felt her watching her. Her excitement dissipated as her thoughts turned to Greg, I'm pregnant with Greg's baby from a night of anger and pain a night I nearly lost Caroline. The tears filled her eyes i can't keep it, the sadness of the situation flooding her conscious. I can't keep it Caroline could never love it, would never want it. She might not even want me now, the conflict shouting so loudly inside her head. She was so happy with Caroline she loved her more than anything, but a baby she had always desperately longed for a baby. she was going to have to choose her unborn baby or Caroline and a small voice echoed inside her head or loose both. She was all so aware that if she chose the baby she could loose Caroline and even the baby might not ever survive. The tears streaked down her face "we best get to the solicitors Caroline" she held her voice steady looking out the window.

Caroline looked shell shocked "Kate", "Kate" she finally lifted her head "I'm sorry Caroline" the words stung Caroline like a venomous bite, the love for Kate beaming from her as she pulled her into her embrace. "Don't be sorry, you always wanted to be pregnant, have a baby". She felt her shoulder moisten as Kate sobbed gently into her "I always wanted a baby yes but I want you". Caroline smiled pulling her chin to look at Kate's glistening eyes "you can have both".


	41. Chapter 41

Another update :)

The words had left her mouth without thought but watching Kate's face, she knew she meant it. She had said it without thinking because it was what she wanted she loved Kate, she wanted her to be happy and she would love this baby as part of Kate.

"Oh Caroline" her mouth agape "do you mean it, do you think you could?" He voice excited but wary. Kate felt her lips touch upon hers as Caroline's hand rested upon her stomach "yes Kate I love you and I will love your baby". "But would it be our baby" Kate voice apprehensive "I don't think I can choose Caroline", Caroline's eyes glistened "yes our baby". "Kate I love you and we once talked about having a baby together this is no different, we will be its parents and we will do it together". Kate kissed her lips "But Greg" her voice cracking slightly as she saw Caroline wince at his name "Kate don't, it was a mistake I know that but every mistake has a silver lining somewhere, this can be ours".

They sat in the car for some time, holding each other just taking it in this was huge. Caroline squeezed her hand "come on you let's go to the solicitors and then we can go for lunch and talk about it, ok?" Kate smiled "ok, Caroline I really do love you and I ..", "I know" Caroline smiled.

As they drove she watched Kate's hand rested upon her tummy the smile so wide she doubted Kate could have hidden it, she knew this was the right thing and the smile spread across her lips. She was surprised at herself she really must have changed for the better being with Kate because the logistics and practicalities of the situation were not at the for front of her mind. She knew they would need to discuss it but at this moment she didn't care, she loved Kate and they were going to have a baby and Caroline smile widened, she was happy.

They sat in the solicitors, Tony Green their solicitor got out the paper work passing it to Caroline "As you can see Lucy is willing to testify that her father was conspiring against you and Miss Mckenzie to create damaging allegations. I've spoken to the previous case worker on his previous convictions and they will be used to back up your assault complaint. I've had the permission through to get his details under his previously used name and can now present them in the defense, he went to great lengths to hide his past. This will substantiate your defense in his dismissal rather than a personal vendetta against him, as he should never have been in the position of influence in the first place".

"I can see us only being in court for a day or so it's very straight forward he's not got a hope". He smiled as he gazed across at the two women in front of him "I'm betting he never thought you would take it this far as he hasn't got a leg to stand on, I'm guessing his scare tactics usually work and he hadn't pre-empted this. He has got plenty of positive character references so he is obviously a very good liar but as their is proof of deception in his identity and he managed to go through all the legal checks to become a teacher. I'm sure they won't be worth the paper their written on, so if there's nothing else you need to ask I see you Thursday".

As they walked to the door Caroline let Kate step out first as she pulled the young man aside "one other thing actually, we found out today Kate's pregnant I don't want anything to cause her more stress than necessary. Would it be possible for him to not be present while she is in court?". "Congratulations" "thank you" her smile wide it was congratulations the more it sunk in the more elated she felt, it was her baby too.

He watched her " And yes I'll arrange it of course, it's mediating circumstances and as it's sexual assault charges there will be no issue with it being carried out that way".

"Thank you, I know this going to be hard for her so I'm sure that will take the pressure off a little". Caroline shook his hand and stepped from his office, Kate looked at her quizzically, then he popped his head out into the hallway and smiled "congratulations on your news".

Kate laughed "thanks", she took Caroline's hand "you telling everyone already Caroline" she smirked. "It's a great feeling Kate I want to shout it to the world" her heart beat a little faster, things were finally taking full circle they were going to be ok.

"I'm so happy you feel that way, but it is early days" Caroline saw the flicker of worry cross Kate's face "think positive I'm sure it will all be ok, we will just have to look after you properly. I've just spoken to Tony he said because of the stress you won't have to be in the room when he is on Thursday". "Oh good, I didn't really want to face him and especially now", "well that's sorted then, I've got to look after you and them" she glanced at her stomach.

"Come on lunch" Kate tugged her slightly towards the exit.

They finished there sandwiches and Kate sipped at her coffee "god I feel like a glass of wine" Caroline laughed "well you could have a small one". "Its strange because I didn't know I've been drinking the whole way through, so I probably should go cold turkey". Caroline looked guiltily at her glass of wine "sorry it's a bit insensitive of me, I'll stop drinking too". Kate felt so loved so happy as she chuckled "you don't have to do that Caroline, I know you love your wine". Caroline laughed "well yeah, ok maybe I won't give up just won't drink around you then". "That's probably a good idea as one hormonal grumpy woman around the house is enough for everyone without a T Total Caroline as well". "Hey" Caroline prodded her playfully "I am truly happy about this Kate, I love you", "I love you too sweetheart, but I know how much you love me just by how supportive your being. I really did win the lottery when I fell in love with you on that first day of term". Caroline acknowledged the compliment shyly "I think I knew the first day I met you, yes your cv was the most impressive but, I think I always knew I couldn't have offered the job to anyone else. Once I saw your smile I knew I had to see it everyday". They sat closely together enjoying the spring sunshine, content in their own little bubble for most of the afternoon.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for all your support guys, here's next update...

The few days before the trial had flown by as nerves crept more to the forefront of their minds. It was Thursday as Kate sat outside the court room it was her turn to give evidence against the slim ball, she was glad she didn't have to see him. She was brought back to reality buy a shrill voice calling her name. "Kate Mckenzie?" Kate stood "that's me" , "were ready for you now" She nodded following him. Caroline gave her a reassuring nod slipping in through the other doors to sit and give Kate moral support.

"So you are Kate Mckenzie" a small man asked her, Kate nodded "you need to answer" he spoke loudly, "umm sorry yes I am". Kate felt instantly flustered she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but by the look on Micheal's solicitors face he was going to enjoy making this as uncomfortable for her as possible.

Her hand instinctively fell upon her stomach almost subconsciously protecting them from the harsh tones and glaring faces around her. "So could you please explain your relationship with the accused?"

"I'm a colleague or I was", the man nodded "and were you social with my client Michael Dobson outside school hours at extra curricular activities?". Kate could feel herself physically shaking "we were friends yes, we would often all go to the pub after work and school trips". He nodded "did you ever spend time just the two of you?" "well he's in the same department, he was my senior so naturally we had meetings about the workload and schedule, but not in a personal capacity".

"In that case how can you explain the assault you allege happened at your house when you did not socialize outside of work".

Kate pulled at her top feeling herself flush the uncomfortable tension rising' "The night the first assault occurred he turned up at my house uninvited with marking I'd left at school. He barged his way into my house, I asked why he had come and he explained how he felt about me, and I explained I didn't feel the same. I assumed as a decent human being he would of just of excepted this and left it but... But.."

She felt her voice crack her eyes sting she looked up searching for Caroline's face, She felt the panic spread until her eyes locked with Caroline's seeing her smile her beautiful reassuring smile, she kept her eyes locked. "He was angry I didn't feel the same, he accused me of flirting leading him on. He forced me against the wall, and pulled my skirt up roughly using his hands. I told him no but he didn't listen, he had been watching me and my house, he had seen my partner leaving and was saying horrible things about her. How he would show me a good time and he didn't know why I wasting my time with her." Kate gasped for air realizing her speech had become hurried rushed at the need to pass over the memory as quickly as possible.

"so you gave him no invitation at all?" "No!" Her voice suddenly assertive and controlled "I struggled against him, and screamed at him to leave me alone, he lost his nerve and left promising it was not the end of the matter, I was petrified I thought he was going to rape me".

"I don't think my client ever had that intention, he maintains he was given the go ahead by you and as things progressed physically you changed your mind, so he stopped and left". Kate's mouth fell open "then he's a nasty liar, he knew full well that was not the case I'm a lesbian for god sake I don't like men! Why would I have wanted to sleep with him" the anger boiling inside her.

The Judge nodded in agreement "but you have been married so at one time or another men must have been your thing" his solicitor chipped in again a coy smirk upon his face. Kate shook her head "that was six years ago I was confused and I did what was expected of me".

"Are you sure you were not confused again and did in fact behave as if you were interested in my client". "Yes I'm sure, I was at the time in a relationship with someone else, a woman who I was fully head over heels in love with, I still am".

Her smile was reflected by Caroline's "and if that was what Michael described a misunderstanding, why did it happen on serval occasions. I was scared to go to work, scared to be alone with him, he touched me in appropriately on the school coach for god sake, in a set of woman's toilets.

I lived in fear ... each time he was sadistic and threatening and on several occasions I can say he would have raped me if he'd had the chance. There was no question of me being misleading he knew how I felt I told him NO! she almost shouting now the anger building within her. The tears now steaming down her face, her body shaking her hands red where shed squeezed them together as if defending herself Against his words. "But all these occasions weren't witnessed by anyone were they Miss Mckenzie so they are your word against my client".

"No" she sounded defeated as Tony Green her solicitor came to her rescue "No there were not witnesses to the actual assaults and threats of assault, but character witness of my clients distress and one who will testify that Michael had admitted his behavior." The judge nodded "ok lets move on a bit".

Michael's solicitor nodded "moving away from the assault allegations, i want to talk about you professional misconduct alongside your partner and head teacher, who you got to help you in discrediting my clients professional conduct resulting in his dismissal".

Kates eyes once more shot open in surprise "I did no such thing" the solicitors raised his eyebrows "what would you call it then?".

"I confided in Caroline my partner of Michael's threats and behaviors and she kept a close eye on the situation whilst at school and outside. She herself witnessed his threats against me and to herself personally for supporting me. He did not take kindly to what he referred to as her interfering, all she ever did was protect me".

"Protect you, you mean start a personal vendetta on my client to get him dismissed from his position in an act of malice for your sake".

"No I didn't she didn't , he threatened us, threatened to out our relationship to the school to make trouble".

"So you wanted to shut him up discredit him, and used your relationship with the head teacher his boss, to get him out of the picture before he caused problems".

"No I... She didn't... She made a decision based on his threatening behavior towards me and her and other members of staff that his position should be reviewed. That's when he was confronted he swore to get me back for rejecting him and Caroline for standing up to him".

"Miss Mckenzie my client has no recollection of your version of events and claims that you had encouraged his advances, then changed your mind which he respected. But that you were scared of him informing your boss that is also you partner Mrs Caroline Elliot and therefore made a claim of assault. That then got out of hand in your bid to attempt to remove my client who you saw as a threat to your new relationship if he spoke to Ms Elliot. You therefore concocted this whole scenario to suit you and my client is innocent of everything you accuse him of. Therefore the assault charge should be dropped and the ludicrous allegations of blackmail should be ignored and his position at Sulgrave reinstated straight away.

"No that's not true, he did ..I didn't" she felt dizzy she fell forward slightly gripping tightly onto the bar in front of her. She saw the man in front of her staring as her focus was lost, her body felt limp as she slid into the chair.

Caroline stood and ran down to where Kate sat, Tony stepping forward also "your honor can we have an adjournment" he asked, "agreed" the judge motioned to Caroline to help Kate down.

As they sat in a back room Caroline held Kate tight "it's ok, you did very well sweetheart". Kate sobbed gently "I couldn't argue with him I kept getting tongue tied, and I felt so ill I couldn't..." "Shh it's too much, it's too stressful but it will be over soon".

Kate fell asleep in the chair as Tony pulled Caroline aside "well that didn't go well, I'll get her a break for today I think in her condition the judge will allow it. luckily we have got a surprise up our sleeves as that solicitor is playing hard ball". Caroline couldn't help look at him concerned he chuckled "I'm still confident" he smiled reassuring at Caroline. "You take Kate home and I'll explain to the judge, I'll call some of the other witnesses and you can come back tomorrow. I'll ring you later let you know how I get on".

Caroline smiled at him "thank you, are you sure you won't need us?", "yes it's fine take her home she's had enough stress today and well in her condition our main priority is her well being. I'll see you both tomorrow". "Thank you" she smiled as he slide from the room leaving her and Kate alone, "Kate Kate" Kate muttered "what?".

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home". Kate opened her eyes a little and let Caroline help her into the car, before falling asleep again.

Ok well that didn't go too well ... she talked to herself but tomorrow she would even the score, she was Doctor Caroline bloody Elliott, and she wasn't going to let anyone make her feel small. She was going to see that prat get what he fucking deserved and what was more she was going to enjoy doing it. She smiled as Kate muttered in her sleep watching her beautiful girlfriend stir a little. "Fucking Arsehole" Caroline muttered stressing poor Kate out, she would get that stupid man back tomorrow. Just let him try wind her up like that, he hadn't met her yet and if she had her way after tomorrow he wouldn't be likely to forget her either. "Bring it on!"


	43. Chapter 43

thank you for all your lovely comments, glad your still enjoying it we are nearing the end now. I'm not sure how many more updates there will be but not very many.

Caroline had known Kate was going to find this whole process extremely hard, but she hadn't banked on all the added stress they had, had over the last few days. Caroline still hadn't truly got used to the idea of Kate being pregnant and it wasn't long since they had been so close to falling apart. All of that in the few days before the trail they hadn't really had time to digest any of it. Caroline watched Kate intensively trying to figure what her mind was thinking, she seemed so quite introverted. She wasn't used to seeing her adorable Kate in this way, she knew something was wrong when she was like this and it worried her. She hated being so out of control and not being able to fix the problem but here there really wasn't much she could do.

kate was stirring her cereal around the bowl without taking a bite, as Caroline shuffled over to her across the breakfast bench and buried her head into her neck. "God I love you" she whispered feeling Kate's jaw move as a smile couldn't help but form across her lips. "I know this is hard Kate, but nearly over darling", Kate turned to face Caroline staring into those adoring eyes. It was so hard to believe that in Under a year this was where they had ended up after a kiss. "Best decision I ever made" Kate muttered "eh?" Caroline giggled "like I said best decision I ever made... Kissing you that first time. I know we have had more than our fair share of drama and sadness but I stand by it... Best decision I ever made falling for you" Kate declared. She smirked watching Caroline's eyes brighten " well it took someone special to make me fall in love again. I never used to believe in soul mates but... Well.. Now I don't remember how I used to enjoy life without you. Something was always missing until that day you first kissed me. I couldn't have walked away ..even if I had wanted to". She felt Kate's body wrap around hers their lips seeking each other, mouths syncing , tongues swirling, hands grasping breathes catching as they delved into each other. Caroline pulled back her cheeks a flush her heart racing loudly under her rib cage, "I best go get ready to go or I'll end up taking you back to bed instead". Kate sighed "I'd be happy with that.. Come on then let's get ready".

Caroline paused "Kate maybe you should stay home today, if you come in with me you will have to face him and after yesterday...". "Caroline I'm not letting you do this on your own", "Kate I'd feel happier if you were less stressed and just stayed home".

"Oh Caroline don't, I'll feel awful if I stay home I'll probably stress more than coming with you. But I don't want to upset you by coming... Please let me support you, stop being the strong one all the time".

Caroline paused again "ok.. But if you get tired or stressed out your coming straight home!" Kate nodded.

"Do you know how much I love that, ... You care so deeply so openly For me Caroline, Who Would have thought Caroline Elliot is a total softy" she chuckled. Caroline planted her lips on hers "Dont you go telling people" she spoke with controlled authority, before She smirked at Kate expression of seriousness. Caroline burst into to laughter seeing Kate's face crumple "your so bloody convincing sometimes" but your secrets safe, I won't say a word she mimicked zipping her lips shut.

Caroline stood outside the doors, she brushed a stray strand of hair neatly back into place, straightening down her tailored suit. Flashing Kate a calm and confident smile before the facade was in place, the mask firmly on Caroline the head teacher.

She strutted inside the court room with an air of grace, authority and sheer bloody mindedness. The voices hushed eyes turning transfixed upon this woman entering the room who was demanding their attention their respect.

He felt her presence before he saw her, it made him shudder much to his own disgust, he knew this woman was formidable and in recent months knew that he needed to respect her ability to outwit him. She felt his eyes upon the back of her head she refused to look, she was going to play this her way, her heels clicked across the floor the room quiet as she entered the witness box .. here goes nothing she thought.

"Are you Caroline Elliot?"

She looked up at the man infront of her remembering his harsh face from yesterday whilst he harassed Kate.

"I think your find I'm Doctor Caroline Elliot yes", he fumbled with his papers a little. "Yes of course apologies, You are the head teacher of Sulgrave SchooL?".

"I am indeed" her lips twisting as she watched his face assessing her, she wasn't going to be as flap-able as Kate and he knew it.

"So you know my client in a professional capacity as his employer?"

Caroline sat up straighter and looked up seeing Michael as he sat handcuffed to a police officer Who refused to meet her eye, his harsh face pointing to the air to shun her.

"I was his employer yes under the private Governors and the School board yes". She smirked a little as Michael finally allowed himself to meet her eyes, she saw the panic she saw the fear and surprised at her own malice she enjoyed it.

His eyes finally forced to meet hers those piercing blue eyes, boring into his made him feel uncomfortable, that confident smirk across her face with an almost evil glint. He couldn't face her, his eyes falling to the floor, she saw it the little coward not even brazen enough to front her out.

The small smartly dressed man in front of her shuffled his papers again "So how did you come to be involved in these allegations, of my clients unfair dismissal and this whole debacle?"

Her eyes glanced at Kate sitting in the corner at the very back away from Michael's view she sat silent begging not be noticed, for no one to speak to her. But she met Caroline's eyes reassuring her, speaking without words at her love for her.

"It's very simple" her tone sharp, authoritative her head teachers air of confidence and resilience.

"I have worked with Michael for 2 years although I found his teaching mostly very good, hence why I felt he had earned the title as Deputy. His attitudes often caused me concern his behavior and hostility towards anyone who stood in his way professionally often compromised his teaching standards. He found it hard to create a rapour with any of his colleagues or pupils and as his time at the school continued I found myself becoming more and more disappointed in his abilities and professionalism. The more I questioned the more he resented me and my position, and became very hostile and difficult to work with I experienced that myself".

Caroline watched as the eyes all around her were focused on her, she had their attention she had commanded it and received it. She turned to the judge who nodded for her to continue, "I was aware unofficially of the unwanted advances of Michael towards Miss Kate Mckenzie. But as She had not brought it too my attention I couldn't demand he stopped, this went on for serval months annoying yes but I wasn't aware it was threatening. So I monitored it the best I could without a complaint being made .. That is.

I began a personal relationship with Kate Mckenzie and so when the ATTACK happened, I was told on a personal and professional basis from Kate and acted accordingly". she glanced up at Kate briefly seeing her eyes smiling back, she felt a warm tingle spread inside her.

The solicitor coughed regaining her attention "So your saying you then used your position of authority to carry out a personally motivated revenge, Based on what you had been told by your lover".

Caroline's face stiffened "No I didn't not say that, if you feel my professional conduct is inadequate please feel free to question me..." he looked up to answer.

"But I doubt you would find cause". She felt the control she felt the power, she was doing this for Kate and no one was going to cause her to fuck this up.

Tony stood up "I can collaborate this if you look at article 1, you will see that my Client Doctor Caroline Elliot "he winked at caroline. "Made a written statement on the day of the attack to my other client Kate Mckenzie where a Gavin Henderson noted it. But at the time Kate was unwilling to press charges and so It was taken no further, then when the harassment took place, with further assaults, they were logged in a detailed diary. Article 2".

Caroline couldn't help smile a little shed prepped Gavin and after the trouble that be caused he had agreed if necessary to say he had received the files shed given him less than a week ago, from the very start. The least he could do and if he did care about her, he'd help her which he had graciously.

Tony Green Caroline's solicitor carried on "Reasons for dismissal where logged and not questioned by senior school authorities, it was only at your Client Michael Dobson's allegations and slander that has lead to this coming to trial. That my clients felt that this matter needed to be resolved through the courts rather than privately, Doctor Caroline Elliot followed procedures and was professional throughout. It's only because of the blackmail by Michael Dobson and personal vendetta against my clients, that the only way was to press charges for the pervious assault. Which my clients did not want to do asto minimize distress, but to stop further difficulties it has been a necessary step".

Caroline felt calmer as it had been listed like this it sounded solid, she saw the men in front of her shifting though the articles, obviously struggling for a way to use something as an attack angle and failing.

The small stumpy man representing Michael stood once more "if you had logged the assault claim by Miss Kate Mckenzie, why did you then let them attend a school trip together?" The man looked unforgivably smug at this question butCaroline retained her control.

She smiled at him wanting to smack his grinning face, she looked up confidently "well of course I took the allegation of assault very seriously but as Kate Mckenzie did not wish to press charges... She agreed she was happy to attend the trip as arranged and decided it would be beneifcial if i attend as well. At this point I couldn't take her word I had to remain im- partial, professional".

"It was throughout the trip it become clearer..now Micheal was aware I was in a relationship with Kate Mckenzie and I was aware of his behavior. He became threatening towards me as well as Kate verbally and physically, it was this behavior I made the decision he was not fit to be responsible for minors or in a position of authority. Which he was trying to use to intimidate others and sent him home and on return formally dismissed him of his position at the school".

She waited to hear about her own behavior expecting him to have used it against her but much to her surprise it didn't come. She sat a little baffled before a question drew her back..

"So you maintain you were professional and didn't hold a personal grudge againstMichael Dobson".

She paused if she said no they would all know she was lying Kate was her girlfriend for god sake but to say yes, could complicate things.

Caroline finally spoke loudly Her voice full of conviction, "Of course I felt something personal I wanted to make him pay for what he had done to Kate" a small tear slipping down her face at the memories of the last few months of hell. "But I remained professional throughout to do justice to myself in saying professional and for Michael so like now he can not use it against me to worm his way out of what he has done!".

Kate felt sick, they had been here for nearly an hour, if felt like forever she gazed at Caroline in wonder at how she could be so amazing. She was always so calm and collected when she needed to be, Kate had never quite managed it with quite as much feness as Caroline.

"I don't need to be underhanded his own daughter knows what he is like and is willing to stand here and tell you that he has, concocted all these allegations against me and Kate because he is jealous. Jealous that Kate didn't return his affections, angry that I believed her and not him in the assault and that whatever happens here today... I have someone I love and someone who loves me. And yet again he is alone unloved a violent and angry man who will die very sad and alone, and all I feel for him is pity that he's such an unworthy human being".

she stared at him as her words penetrated his skin, he tried to look away but was unable to look away transfixed by her icy glare. He tried to shake it off but an overwhelming feeling of sadness filled him, the anger dissipated for a small moment in that he knew her words were true.

"ok thank you Doctor Elliot, you may step down".

Tony smiled at her giving her a small thumbs up "I'd like a small adjournment to speak with my clients, then I wish to bring a piece of evidence to your attention Which I believe to be imperative".

The judge nodded as a buzz of conversation erupted in the room, Caroline walked confidently down the small steps and towards the door. Her heart pounding her head all over the place, his gaze reflected in her eyes, She felt strangely happy, relieved.

"Kate" she gasped pulling her into a tight hug, "Bloody hell Caroline!" Caroline shrugged holding Kate tight. "God I could do with a glass of wine" she smiled warmly as she held Kate letting her hand slip between them to rest of her warm tummy. "I love you Kate, you know that don't you?" "Yes I do, you show me everyday. I love you too" a soft passionate kiss exchanged "right let's go get you that glass of wine, we've got half an hour".


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you so much for everybody who has been reading this, I have enjoyed wriitting it, thanks for you patience I know I'm not always too quick to update.

Here is the final to my story ...Enjoy..

It had felt like hours as Kate had sat holding onto Caroline hand so hard, as she had listened too the witnesses one after the other, expressing what a nasty bastard Michael Dobson actually was. But he sat charismatically and she couldn't help but see how he managed to fool so many people, that confident demeanor that faultless smile of arrogance. She felt Caroline grip on her hand reassuringly, She saw their solicitor stand "As you have heard from my witnesses; Michael Dobson was abusive and threatening towards several women he has met alongside colleagues and his own daughter. I feel this is a pretty damning character witness, and although he is very good at hiding his true intentions I can see no way he can escape the facts".

The judge stood "Its all personal opinion I see no facts," his gaze focused on Michael his posture hostile. "If you can not provide evidence to back up all these claims, I have no option but dismiss this case". Kate watched his soft expression almost as though he wasn't sorry that that would be the case, her heart beat faster surely after everything he couldn't get away scot free. Was everything going to be for nothing... The tears formed in her eyes as she pressed her face into Caroline's chest "shh it's ok. Kate" Caroline whispered. Kate felt Caroline firm but soft touch to her head, the reassuring gentle touches soothing her fears, calming her.

Their solicitor Tony turned to face them nodding at Caroline as she smiled back and watched him turn and return to addressing the judge.

"I have one piece of evidence to provide in aid of bringing justice", he stood up taller "I need Michael Dobson to take the stand".

The Judge nodded gesturing for the man before him to be brought down to the witness box.

"Do you want to leave" Caroline whispered to Kate feeling her nod her head then a shaky whisper "No". She was aware his now icy gaze could flicker to her trembling form in Caroline's embrace, but she had to face him.

Kate raised her head her eyes fixed on Caroline's watching a comforting smile spread across those luscious lips. Kate wiped her eyes and sat up in Caroline's embrace, shifting to turn to face the man, the man who had caused them so much heartache.

"you are Mr Michael Dobson" Tony green their solicitor addressed him.

"yes"

"Is that the name you we're born with?"

"yes" his face twisted slightly as he adjusted his tie, obviously feeling a little flustered.

"So you have never used any other name?, I remind you your under oath".

He paused "no" the conviction in Michael's reply defensive.

"So you were not born Paul. Michael Dobson".

A panic glance to his solicitor a less confident "no" Escaping his pursed lips.

"Thank you". Tonys smirk apparent you could see the relaxed manner take over his body...his battle now surely won.

The judge looking between both men confused "is that the end of your questioning Mr Green?"

"yes your honor. This man in front of me has just lied under oath and therefore I believe reinforces all these character witnesses I have presented to you, that he is not a honest caring compassionate man as he would allow you to believe he is!".

The judge silent trying to find the hidden meaning in his words his brow crinkled his eyes focused .. "How so?".

"This man in front of me is Paul Michael Dobson. I have proof that this is said man and that he has previous assault charges and charges of rape against him under the name Paul Michael Dobson".

Caroline's hand causing Kate to wince a little at the pressure, it all came down to this.. This was their trump card, she held her breathe waiting for a response.

"Michael Dobson as he claims to be now changed his name after these assault charges were brought against him, and he has lived under his new alias to deceive other around him of his character.

By doing this he has broken the law as this has allowed him to take up a role of authority and power amongst vulnerable young adults, and colleagues in which he should not have been able to do so. Through the use of this alteration he has deceived his family, his colleagues, the LEA. He purposely did not disclose this information and fraudulently took a role in teaching, had his past been disclosed he would never had be able to do so.

Now his past convictions being noted I feel that my clients accusations should be taken seriously as he obviously is adept at lying and fooling those around him. He attacked my client and threatened them, taking out a personal vendetta to cause as much distress and upset to their lives out of revenge.

He has stood here in front of us all and openly denied this that he has ever used another name, when I have dozens of official documents to prove otherwise. I therefore ask you to take a look at these and hence forth make your decision of his guilt against my client".

Caroline caught his scornful gaze his eyes boring into her as she held Kate close as if to protect her from any other pain he might cause.

she watched as Michael's solicitor approached him the frantic discussion in hushed whispers as this had not been foreseen. His Solicitor returning to his standing position behind his bench before his loud cough. "May I have a small recess with my client?".

The judge turning to stare at Kate and herself , his eyes taking them in before he abruptly turned away. "Denied ..." His stare no icy his voice full of conviction. "I see no point!".

A panicked look between Michael and his solicitor and a cool glance in their direction once more his pupils wide his posture menacing.

"your client has lied throughout this trial, I have here evidence of his previous conviction, letters of application where he has then with held this information. He has several previous allegations of assault and sexual assault and he failed to disclose them at the beginning of this trial, with a list of women prepared to give evidence.

I see no way in which this could be seen as in-admissible and hence forth have to conclude, he has purposefully meant to continue his deception. I feel he has abused his trust in fraudulently obtaining a position within a school where he should not, and should not have been trusted. I have no reason to believe anything that has been said".

Kate felt Caroline's hand digging into her hand, her nails threatening to break the skin, she felt her own body tense this was it...

"I have no choice but to demand a custodial sentence of 3 years for the assault upon Miss Kate Mckenzie and for the unlawful deception of his criminal record. I will insist this be carried out immediately and him be placed on an risk file. To ensure he does not change identities again in an attempt to work in a position of power he may miss use". The judge now turning to face Michael directly "You are a very deceitful man who has been very good a providing a bravado of innocence the whole way though this procedure, but this evidence is damning Mr Dobson. I know believe you are a very cunning man who is used to getting what he wants, I also feel you are very dangerous to those who happen to be around you and get in your way!".

Caroline and Kate watched as he finally sat limp in his seat his head bent low, his eyes avoiding the gaze of those around him, his confident persona evapporating in front of them. He was beaten!

"Do you have anything to say" the judges voice loud and clear as he shook his head his body not responsive.

"Take him down!"

Caroline turned to face Kate their eyes met locking, Kate opened her mouth to speak but the words never came, she closed it again.

Caroline turned to see Tony smiling at them thumbs up, as they sat dumbfounded.

It took several minutes for them to come too, before they stood and slowly left the court, quickly ushered into the office.

"well ladies, we got the result we wanted" he watched them for a moment waiting for a reaction any reaction.

The tears suddenly flowing freely down their face as Caroline smiled "we did it ", Kate chuckling in relief "it's over!".

As they left Kate couldn't help notice Lucy sitting with an elderly woman on the bench outside the building on the right. Poor thing she was so young and yet been through so much, she couldn't help feel for her. "Hi Lucy, are you ok?" Kate spoke sweetly.

Lucy stood she leapt into Kate's arms burying her head deeply into her chest "yes I'm ok, everything will be ok now. I'm going to go live with my grandma and I'll get to visit mum more often". The glow in this young woman now shinning for the first time properly, Caroline stepped forward "Thank you Lucy for everything, I hope you will also be happier now".

Lucy fell into her arms "thank you for standing by me, it's a strange feeling having so many people looking after me... It feels nice", her voice shaking as she lowered her head a little embarrassed of her confession.

"It is indeed" Caroline agreed staring at Kate's compassionate face watching Lucy, and her flicking gaze catching hers returning a warm smile. "This is my Grandma" " Oh hello I'm Caroline Elliot", "and I'm Kate Mckenzie" both women shaking the older woman's hand.

"I'm Margret, I know who you are.. I've hear so much about you both".

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for Lucy. I didn't know... Any of it" they knew what they were referring too, Lucy had spent years beaten at the hands of her father and nobody had known. Their silence pause showed the grief they all felt having not noticed, but now it wouldn't happen ever again. "I'm going to keep her close now, keep her safe and happy. I know everything you have done for her and I'm forever in your debt" she smiled warmly.

"You will stay in touch? Won't you?" Kate asked tentatively talking to Lucy "of course, I'm applying to Oxford to do languages. I'm going to need all the help I can get" , She nudged Kate playfully "your welcome anytime" Caroline added. They finally said there fair wells and departed Caroline noted Kate's quietness "we did the right thing didn't we" Kate spoke aloud more a statement than a question. "Yes".

Caroline tucked her arm around Kate's waist as they walked towards the car embracing the sunshine, after what felt like days of being shut indoors. Enjoying the silence the peace, letting the calm flood them as it sank in everything would be ok, Lucy, Caroline's job, the baby, her and Caroline. It was all going to be so much better than ok.

xxxx

It had been six weeks since that day and now it was so distant pushed to the back of their minds, as Kate sat in between Caroline's legs on the grass in the garden taking in the rays. Caroline absent mind-idly chatting about work, Kate couldn't help but smile Caroline had been unbareable away from Sulgrave she lived to work. Kate had over the past few weeks found herself watching Caroline all the time, trying to catch glimpses of her at work, unnecessarily popping into her office, spending longer walking around the field. She wanted to be with her ached when they were apart, but most of all loved seeing the passion and conviction return to her. She had a new lease of life throwing herself into her work making up for lost time, but something had fundamentally changed Caroline's job was no longer her escape from her life, but a loved vocation that each night she put aside to enjoy her family.

Caroline had noticed the change herself and she couldn't help feel sad looking back on the past few years realizing she had become so unhappy. she couldn't have given much time for the boys it had been any excuse to stay late, avoid going home each night She'd wasted so much time being unhappy. Everything was different now she smiled as she saw Kate gazing at her, Kate's heart swelling god it scared her how much she loved this woman.

Caroline sat tentatively stroking Kate's bump that was now growing she was now just over three months and was starting to show.

Lawrence walked over and sat down next to Kate watching the two women so comfortable so at peace just enjoying one another company.

"Are you happy mum?" Caroline looked up a little confused as she glanced down at the semi dozing women between her legs, "so happy Lawrence, were all together and William is home tomorrow".

"Is there a reason for his impromptu visit" he smile obvious "what makes you say that?", Caroline trying and failing to sound casual.

Lawrence's grin so wide "nothing you need to announce?" He hinted seeing Kate open her eyes to look at Caroline as identical smiles traced their lips.

"I couldn't possible say " Caroline smirked speaking in her head teacher voice "is it something maybe to do with Kate?" Lawrence eyed her playfully.

"About all of us, our little family, but I'll tell you tomorrow" Caroline concluded.

"shame" Lawrence smirked " I bought you two a present maybe it should wait..." He saw his mothers intrigue he knew she couldn't wait, it would frustrate her too much. He laughed as she tried to see what was behind his back.. "You can give it to us now" she smiled edging closer trying to see.

"well ok of you insist" he handed her the bag that had been concealed behind him, he watched his mother so gently, carefully unwrap the contents pulling from the tissue paper. Her eyes wide as she pulled out a small white baby grow with " McElliot" emblazoned on the front with a small elephant underneath.

Lawrence watched as Caroline handed it to Kate her words still focussing in her mind.. "

"Oh it's wonderful Lawrence, I love it, thank you" Kate squealed in excitement.

Caroline's words finally escaping her lips "what... How.. Eh...how did you know?".

"Mum come on.. I know your the mothering type but you haven't stopped fussing over Kate, rubbing her feet, offering extra cushions, refusing to let her carry the shopping in... And well she's sick every morning before school".

Kate sat up "your a very sensitive intuitive young man" she smiled patting his knee "how do you feel about it?" Caroline asked bracing herself always expecting the worse.

Lawrence threw himself towards them both nestling into his mothers perfume soaked neck "were a family". His words caused happy tears to flood her eyes as he pulled back giving Kate a hug and resting his hand on Kate's stomach. "I'm going to be your big brother, and your going to be apart of this very dis functional family, but by god your so lucky" He spoke gently to Kate's almost invisible bump. He smiled his eyes blurry "Im so pleased for you both, it's fantastic news. You wait William is going to be ecstatic he loves babies more than me" Kate chuckled.

Carolines heart swelled she sat in her garden with her beautiful house, a happy mother, amicable ex husband two wonderful boys so caring so amazingly loving. Her beautiful girlfriend who was no doubt about it her soul mate the best decision she had ever made, and was about to be a mum again. She sighed deeply "I don't think I've ever been happier, I have everything I've ever dreamed of.. I feel content with life". Caroline smiled as Kate's lips founds her softly brushing hers her eyes so full of love and passion and her son gazing at her. This is what happiness feels like, she monologued to herself as her hands ran through Kate's hair. A ringing sound surrounded them "that's the phone I'll get it..."Lawrence jumped up running to grab it "If it's Will I won't tell him" she smiled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Kate", Caroline spoke dreamily as Kate shifted in her embrace "for what?", Caroline smiled "for loving me". Kate went to answer as Lawrence's voice cut across them "I'm going to Angus's ok?... Can I tell him?" The excitement in his voice Caroline waved and nodded across the garden, knowing he'd tell him whatever she said.

As she turned back to Kate watching gaze she opened her mouth to talk, Caroline pressed a finger to her soft lips.

"Enough talking for now" she giggled and pushed Kate down to lie in the grass "another reason I loved this house, which I've never realized until now...is how secluded it is". She winked watching Kate's face flush with colour as she steadied herself above her, slowly moving Kate's top down to let her place a hot wet kiss against her exposed chest.

"Caroline.. We shouldn't what if..."

"Oh I Don't Care" Caroline laughed letting her hands free at last to roam the beautiful goddess beneath her, hearing Kate gasp as her hands and mouth. Kate's modest protests growing quieter until she succumbed to the inevitable. This is how they had got here wasn't it Kate thought "you couldn't keep your hands of this bloody woman".

"Arh shit Caroline" Caroline heard the front door slam as Lawrence left, that was it all barriers down totally alone... Her hands hastily undoing Kate's trousers and slipping her hand inside to feel the moisten flexes of hair that lay there. There eyes met, their smiles mirrored "I love you Caroline", "I love you too" Caroline smiled Feeling Kate's hand slip beneath her top to caress her breast As they made love on the lawn, care free and happy.


End file.
